familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
German exonyms (Transylvania)
Below is a list of German language exonyms for towns and villages in Transylvania, Romania. The German names are listed first, followed by the Romanian and the Hungarian names. A * Abram = Abrahamsdorf * Abrămuţ = Sankt Abraham in der Bihor * Abrud = Grossschlatten, Altenburg, Schlattenburg * Abrud-Cerniţa = Altenburg-Tschernitzbach * Abrud-Sat = Abruden, Seidt * Abrud-Sat-Cristea = Christl, Christea * Abrud-Selişte = Altenburg-Sellischt * Abucea = Buschendorf, Buschdorf * Abud Abodu = Ambuten * Abuş = Absdorf, Abtsdorf, Abuss * Acăţari = Aschdorf, Achsdorf, Achatiusdorf * Aciliu = Tetscheln, Telscheln, Tetschlen * Acîş Acoşiu = Fürstendorf, Achsdorf, Akeschdorf, Akoschen * Aciş = Brunndorf * Aciua = Atschau * Acmariu = Meergrub * Acriş = Engerisch * Adalin = Adeldorf, Adaling, Edlersdorf, Edlinsdorf, Aderling, Ardeling * Adămeşti = Sankt Adam * Adămuş = Adamesch, Adam, Adamsdorf * Adoni = Adrin, Adring * Adrian (Mureş) = Adrian * Adrian (Satu Mare) = Gut Sankt Adrian, Adriani, Adriansburg * Adrianu Mare = Gross Sankt Adrian * Adrianu Mic = Klein Sankt Adrian * Ady Endre = Allerheiligen * Aghireş = Erlsdorf * Aghireşu = Erldorf * Aghireşu-Fabrici = Erldorf-Hütte * Agîrbiciu (Cluj) = Erlendorf, Erlenmarkt * Agîrbiciu (Sibiu) = Arbegen, Erbegen, Erlendorf * Agnita = Agnetheln, Agnethlen, Agnethen * Agrieş = Engerisch * Agrieşel = Unterengerisch * Agrij Agriş = Egreden, Stachelsdorf * Agriş (Cluj) = Egrisch, Engerisch * Agriş (Satu Mare) = Erlendorf * Agrişteu = Erlenwald, Erlendorf,Ajreschteln * Agrişu de Jos = Untererlenbach * Agrişu de Sus = Obererlenbach * Aita Mare = Aitau * Aita Medie = Mittelaitau * Aita Seacă = Trockenaitau * Aiton = Eiten * Aiud = Strassburg am Mieresch, Grossenyed, Engeten, Egydstadt * Aiudul de Sus = Egisdorf, Egydsdorf * Alămor = Mildenburg, Makenberg, Mecklenberg, Sachsenhausen * Alba Iulia Cetate = Burg, Festung } Weissenburg * Alba Iulia = Weissenburg, Karlsburg, Carlsburg (+ Wallenbach/Aschenbach/Noneck †, oggi scomparso) * Albac = Klein-Goldenbach * Albeşti (Bihor) = Albest * Albeşti (Mureş) = Weissenkirch * Albeştii Bistriţei = Weisskirchen, Weißkirch, Weisskirch-Bistritz * Albi = Weissendorf * Albiş (Bihor) = Albesch, Albisch, Albysch * Albiş = Weisskirchen * Aldămaş * Aldea = Abtsdorf * Aldorful de Jos = Niederwallendorf * Alecuş = Elkendorf * Aleşd = Ellesch (+ Sachsenhausen†+ Wernersdorf, Werneliusdorf†) * Aleuş = Elisfeld * Alexandriţa = Alexanderdorf * Aliceni = Kleintarholtz * Aliza = Alisahof * Alma = Almen, Almaschken * Alma Vii = Almen * Almăşel = Kleinalmasch * Almaş-Sălişte = Seligsdorf * Almaşu de Mijloc = Mittel -Obstdorf, Mitter-Apfelfeld * Almaşu = Gross Almasch, Almatz * Almaşu Mare (Alba) = Gross-Obstdorf, Groß-Apfelfeld * Almaşu Mare (Bihor) = Sankt Kosmas in der Bihor, Almasch * Almaşu Mic (Bihor) = Almisch! * Almaşu Mic (Bihor) = Kleinalmasch * Almaşu Mic (Hunedoara) = Obstdorf, Kl. Apfelfeld * Almaşu Mic de Munte = Klein-Almasch, Klein-Obstdorf * Almaşu Sec = Trockenfeld * Alparea = Alpern, Albrecht * Alţina = Altzen; Holzenaudorf * Alun 1,2 = Nussdorf * Alungeni = Futschdorf, Langendorf, Warmdorf * Aluniş (Cluj) = Rädern, Pergelinsdorf, Pergelsdorf * Aluniş (Harghita) = Manjerusch, Magnarusch * Aluniş (Mureş) = Haseldorf, Monja, Magiaren * Aluniş (Sălaj) = Schönhaus, Schönau * Alunişu = Mären * Alunişul = Gauern, Gauren * Alverna = Alwerna * Amaţi = Amatz * Ambru = Sankt Ambrosius * Ambud = Wampelsdorf, Wampoldsdorf, Ombud * Amnaş Amlaş = Hamlesch, Omlesch; Humilasch * Ampoiţa = Ampoifluss, Klein Ompeil, Ompeilsdorf * Andici = Anditz * Andreeni = Andreasdorf, Andresdorf * Andreneasa = Sankt Andreas, Andronest * Andrid = Ehrendred, Heidrichsdorf!, Andreasdorf, Enderit * Androchel = Underten * Angheleşti = Engelsdorf * Angheluş = Engelthal, Engelsberg * Angofa = Ungefug Umgefug * Anieș = Dombhater-Sauerbrunnen, Sauerbrunn * Aninoasa (Covasna) = Erlenbach * Aninoasa = Schwylberg * Ant = Ant * Antăş = Andorf, Toneschdorf * Apa = App * Apahida = Bruckendorf, Odendorf, Brenndorf, Briegendorf, Apehit * Apalina = Odendorf, Bendorf, Brenndorf, Briegendorf, Abswald * Apaţa = Nonnendorf, Geist, Geyst * Apateu (Bihor) = Abtsdorf, ! Apathy, Apath * Apateu (Satu Mare) = Heiligengeist * Apatiu = Abtsdorf * Apold = Trapold, Trappold, Trapolden * Apoldu de Jos = Klein-Pold, Klein-Apolden Niederpolden * Apoldu de Sus = Gross-Pold, Grosspolden, Gross-Apolden, Oberpold,Oberpolden * Apoş = Abstdorf, Appesdorf * Araci = Arendorf, Arndorf * Arănieş = Golddorf * Arcalia = Kallesdorf, Arkl, Kallersdorf * Archia = Archdorf, Erzdorf, Arkdorf * Archid Erkeden, Mahldorf * Archiş Sächsisch Erkes * Archita Arkeden, Erkeden, Archeten * Archiud = Arkeden; Erkeden * Arcio = Artzow * Arcuş = Aarkosch * Ardan = Garendorf, Garndorf, Jordan, Arndorf * Ardeova = Walddorf, Waldhof * Ardeu = Walddorf, Waldhof * Ardud = Schönberg, Erdeed (+ Heidrich) * Ardud Vii = Hoch-Schönberg * Ardusat = Waldhütten * Arduzel = Brenndorf * Arghişu = Argendorf * Arieşeni = Leppusch * Arieşu de Cîmp = Goldenfeld * Arieşu de Pădure = Goldenthal * Arieşul Mare, si veda Albac+ Arada + Gârda + Arieşeni (Lăpuş) + Scărişoara + Săcătura * Arieşul Mic, si veda Ponorel + Vidra + Neagra + Avram Iancu * Arini = Furkeschdorf, Fuchsdorf, Erlen * Ariniş = Elrück, Erlenhang * Ariuşd = Erlburg, Erlberg, Starkenberg, Awreschden * Armăşeni = Menessen * Armăşenii Noi = Neudorf * Armeni = Urmenen, Armenen, Armener * Armeniş = Armenen * Arpăşel = Kleinalbrecht * Arpaşu de Sus (+ Albota) = Ober-Arpasch, Ober-Birndorf (+ Glashütte) * Arpaşu = Rumänisch Arpasch * Arpaşul de Jos = Unter-Arpasch, Birndorf, Ratsch, Rückesch * Arşiţa (Bihor) = Arschitzau * Arşiţa = Arschitz * Arşiţa (Mureş) = Arschitz * Arsuri = Arsur * Arţi = Artz * Aruncuta = Goldbrunn * Arvăţeni = Waisendorf * Asău Hosusău = Langenau * Asău = Assau * Aşchileu Mare = Gross-Schwalbendorf * Aşchileu Mic = Klein-Schwalbendorf * Asinip = Frauendorf, Frauenvolk, Frauenberg, Mariazell * Aspra = Aspersdorf * Aştileu = Uschelau * Asuaju de Jos = Waldhütten an der Neubach * Asuuaju de Sus = Herzwunsch * Aţea = Vaterdorf * Ateaş = Attasch, Hattisch * Ateiu = Ette * Aţel Gară = Etzel-Banhof * Aţel = Hetzeldorf, Etzel * Atia = Vaterdorf * Atiaş = Attisch * Atid = Aderdorf * Aţintiş = Zinzendorf * Augustin = Agestendorf, Agestenburg, Augustenburg, Augustinsdorf, Augustin * Aurel Vlaicu (Hunedoara) = Benzenz, Benzendorf * Aurel Vlaicu (Mureş) = Wolkendorfergrund, Grand, Haufen * Auşeu = Wöschei * Avram Iancu (Bihor) = Kemmen, Kemmin, Kemin * Avram Iancude Sus, Alba = Obervidra, Ober-Wider, Oberwidder * Avrămeşti (Harghita) = Sankt Abraham * Avrămeşti (Mureş) = Abrahamsberg * Avrig = Freck, Fryk * Axente Sever = Frauendorf B * Baba = Altdorf, Baben * Babarunca = Babarunk * Băbăşeşti = Brintz * Băbdiu = Haberndorf, Haberdorf, Habendorf, Zepurtz * Băbeni = Goldfeld * Băbeşti = Kleinwabing * Băbiu = Zaubendorf, Baben * Băboasa = Babitsch * Babţa = Bohnenfeld, Klein-Schnackendorf, Babtz * Băbuţiu = Babutz * Băcâia = Bachendorf, Backendorf, Bachnen * Băcăinţi = Bocksdorf, Krugendorf * Bacea = Hirtendorf * Băcel+ Baştelec = Wolfsgrund * Băcia = Schäferdorf, Bockendorf, Backendorf * Baciu (Braşov) = Batschendorf, Bazendorf, Basendorf, Lurtschendorf * Baciu (Cluj) = Botschendorf, Batschdorf * Bădăcin = Badatschen, Bedeschin * Bădeni = Bagendorf, Bogendorf * Bădeşti = Badock, Petersberg * Badon = Baldensdorf * Băgaciu (Cluj) = Disteldorf * Băgaciu (Mureş) = Bogeschdorf, Bogistorf * Băgara = Wurmdorf * Băgău = Bogendorf * Bagzoş * Bahnea = Bachnen, Bachen Backen * Băi de Nămol * Baia Craiului = Königsgruben, Königsgrub, Unterhammer * Baia de Arieş = Offenburg, Umberg, Onimberg, Schwendburg, Schwend, Schlossburg * Baia de Criş = Altenburg, Altenberg * Baia Mare = Frauenbach, Neustadt, Frauenseifen * Baia Sprie = Mittelstadt, Mitterberg * Baia Veche = Altstadt * Baica = Banicken * Băieşti = Bayeschd, Bayeschdorf, Bajest * Băile Balvanyoş = Bad Götzenburg * Băile Beltiug = Bad Bildegg * Băile Bogat = Bad Reichsdorf * Băile Borşa = Borscha, Bad Pfefferfeld * Băile Borsec = Bad Borseck * Băile Bradu * Băile Călan = Bad Klandorf * Băile Caşin = Bad Kason * Băile Chirui = Kirulbad, Königsbad * Băile Cisar = Kaisersbad * Băile Ciucsângeorgiu = Sankt Georgenbad * Băile Codlea = Zeidner Waldbad, * Băile Cojocna = Bad Salzgrub * Băile Dungo = Bad Ockland * Băile Felix = Felixbad * Băile Homorod (Braşov) = Honterusbad * Băile Homorod (Harghita) = Homoroden, Bad Homorod, * Băile Madicsa = Bad Maditsch * Băile Mai = Bischofsbad * Băile Miercurea Ciuc = Bad Helwig * Băile Mureş = Bad Mieresch * Băile Someşeni = Bad Somesch * Băile Sovata = Bad Sowata * Băile Şugaş = Salzbad, Schugaschbad * Băile Termale Boghiş = Warmbad * Băile Tinca = Bad Tenken * Băile Turda = Salzbad * Băile Tuşnad = Bad Tuschnad, Kaiserbad, Kaiserbad Tusnád * Băile Veneţia de Jos = Kleingrub * Băile Vlăhiţa = Bad Wallendorf * Băişoara = Kleingrub, Ginsdorf * Băiţa (Bihor) = Kupferberg * Băiţa (Cluj) = Pettendorf, Ger * Băiţa (Hunedoara) = Pernseifen * Băiţa (Maramureş) = Steinbruch, Trestenburg * Băiţa (Mureş) = Ginsdorf, Deutschgrub, Gindusdorf, Banzen * Băiţa de Sub Codru = Lauengrub, Waschwerk * Băiuţ = Elsdorf, Elisabethsdorf, Elisabethburg * Băla = Beldorf, Bolla, Balla, Bälersdorf, Ballendorf * Bălaia = Rossbach * Bălan (Harghita) = Kupferbergwerk * Bălan (Sălaj) = Blasenkirchen * Bălana = Ballan * Bălata = Böllat * Bălăuşeri = Bladenmarkt, Blademarkt, Bladen * Balc = Balkendorf+Klosthal, Ballig * Bălc = Wallack * Bălcaciu = Bulkesch, Bolkatsch, Bulgatsch, Bolgatsch, Bulgesch, Schmegen * Bălceşti Noi = Neuwalk * Bălceşti = Walk, Balsam * Balda = Balden * Baldovin = Baldowing, Badwing, Balden * Băleni = Balaling, Balillen * Bălnaca = Balnik * Bălnaca-Groşi = Balnikwald * Balomir Balomiren, Ballomiren, Balmiren * Balomiru de Cîmp = Belendorf, Ballendorf, Balmiren * Balşa = Baleschen, Balsamen, Balza * Bălşeşti = Niederdorf * Ban = Ober-Bandorf * Bancu = Sankt Benedikt * Band = Bandorf * Bănişor = Unter-Bandorf, Unter-Baandorf * Băniţa = Bansdorf * Banpotoc = Bonbach, Bunbach, Banebach * Banţa = Baantz * Bara = Barrhieg * Bărăbanţ = Weindorf * Bărăi = Baren * Baraolt = Siebenfelden, Baroth, Woralden * Bărăşti = Barest * Bărăştii Haţegului = Bareschden * Bărăştii Iliei = Baress * Baraţcoş = Bratzgusch * Bărbătenii de Sus = Ober Borbaten * Bărbeşti = Berbest * Bărboşi = Bartfeld * Barbura = Barbersdorf * Barcani Bărcani = Barkanglashütte * Barcia = Bartsch * Barcolţa = Barkoltz * Bărcut = Bekokten, Brekolten, Bekojken, Perkütten * Bărdeşti = Bardesch, Bardischdorf * Bărdeşti 2 = Bärdendorf (oggi scomparso †) * Bariu = Baardorf, Surian * Bărleşti = Berlest * Barmod = Bernhold, Bernold * Baru = Gross-Elephant * Baru Mic = Klein-Elephant * Barza = Gurabarse * Basarabasa = Bassaraben * Băseşti = Eliasdorf, Egersdorf * Baştea = Thurdorf, Thurnfeld, Turmfeld, Bastei * Baţa = Bathzen * Băţălar = Balthsdorf * Băţanii Mari = Grossbatzendorf * Băţanii Mici = Kleinbatzendorf * Batăr = Barth * Bătar = Barth * Bătarci = Batartsch * Batin = Battendorf, Betendorf, Bettendorf * Batiz = Batisen, Batiss, Batitz, Pottisdorf, Betzdorf * Batoş = Botsch, Batesch, Batosch * Bătrîna = Altendorf, Bettring * Băuţar = Niederbautzen * Băuţaru Superior = Oberbautzen, Pautzern * Bazna = Baassen, Bossern, Brassen, Brossen, Oberbassen Bensen * Bazna-Băi = Baaßner Bad, Baaßner Jodbad * Beberani = Gross Kalibaschen * Beca = Holzmühle * Becaş = Bekasch * Becheni = Pellendorf * Beclean (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Betlen, Bethlensdorf * Beclean (Braşov) = Badlinen, Betlen, Betlehem * Beclean (Harghita) = Bethlensdorf, Zeklerbetlen, Bethlsdorf * Beclenuţ = Kleinbethlen * Bedeciu = Betzen * Bedeni = Bedelheim * Beia = Meeburg, Mehburg, Mähdorf * Beica de Jos = Ungarisch-Deutsch Birk, Ungarisch-Deutsch Belken, Ungarisch-Deutsch Pelikan * Beica de Sus = Wallachisch-Birk, Wallachisch Pelikan * Beiuş = Weißschloß, Bins * Beiuşele = Kleinbins * Bejan = Bessendorf, Betzendorf, Betlehem * Bejan-Târnăviţa = Kleinbessendorf * Bejeni = Beschfalf * Belani = Bela, Biela, Bersdorf, Berosdorf * Beldiu = Beldendorf * Belejeni = Beleschen * Belfir = Lichtenberg * Belin = Blumendorf, Boellen, Boelln * Belin-Vale = Boellenbach * Belioara = Bellawar * Beliş = Seedorf * Beltiug = Bildegg, Waldeck in der Krassen, Beldeck * Bencea = Bagendorf, Bägendorf, Berkendorf * Bendorf = Bendorf * Benesat = Bendorf, Benediktsdorf * Beneşti = Bendorf, Bägendorf, Bajendorf * Benic = Bendesdorf, Benchesdorf * Benţid = Bentzendorf * Berbeşti = Deutsch Barthdorf * Berc = Rabenthal * Bercea = Bertschen * Berceni Bertschen * Berchez = Walddorf, Berkessenbach * Berchezoaia = Waldbach + Banndorf + Balkendorf * Berchieşu = Sperberdorf, Berckan * Bercu (Hunedoara) = Berkan * Bercu (Satu Mare) = Nickelsberg * Bercu Nou = Neuberg, Neuberck * Berea = Berendorf, Schwäbisch Bere * Berechiu = Berking, Berekin * Bereni = Berein * Berghia = Bergendorf, Starkenberg * BerghinBerghiu = Bluthroth, Blutried * Berindan Berind = Werendorf * Berindu = Berndorf, Wallachisch Werendorf * Berinţa = Brentzendorf * Beriu = Lammdorf, Bärend, Birndorf * Berivoi = Berwein, Gross-Berwein, Gross-Beriwa, Boer * Berivoii Mici = Kleinberwein, Klein-Beriwa * Bernadea = Bernhardsdorf, Bernhardt * Berveni = Berben, Berbi, Hertwigsdorf2 * Bervenii Noi = Neuberben * Beşa = Besch * Beţa = Benzendorf * Beta = Bethamen * Beteşti = Betelsdorf, Betthendorf * Betfia = Betfei * Beu = Betendorf * Beudiu = Belt * Bezded = Besdeden, Bisdet, Bisdelt * Bezid = Besendorf * Bezidu Nou = Neudorf, Jerusalemsdorf * Beznea = Bernau * Biborţeni = Bibarz * Bic = Buche * Bica = Bikl * Bica (Cluj) = Wallachisch Bickel * Bicăcel = Jantschau * Bicaci = Wikatsch * Bicăjelu * Bicălatu = Ungarisch-Buckel, Buchendorf * Bicaşu = Bikisch * Bicău = Wickau, Bikontz * Bicaz = Farrendorf, Fahrendorf * Bicaz-Chei = Apfelfeld * Bicazu Ardelean = Krötendorf * Bicfalău = Bickdorf, Bick * Bichigiu = Buchendorf, Bickisch * Bichiş = Buchendorf, Bicks * Bicsad-Glăşărie = Bixad-Glashütte * Bidigeşti = Biddizest * Bidiu = Bodendorf, Bedendorf, Betendorf, Bidda * Biertan = Birthälm, Birthalmen * Biharia = Bihorstadt, Bihorsdorf, Bihor, Bihar, (+ Regen †, + Eichensdorf, Eicha, Eichersdorf†, + Henz†, + Buldersdorf†, oggi scomparsi) * Biia = Bendendorf, Bendorf, Benden, Bainden, Bien * Bilbor = Belbern * Bilghez = Bulgern * Bîra = Kreutzdorf * Bîrcea Mare = Gross-Sammetdorf, Grossbertschen * Bîrcea Mică = Klein-Sammetdorf, Kleinbertschen * Bîrdeşti = Berdest * Bîrgău = Klein Schikerlau * Bîrghiş = Bürgisch, Bürgesch, Burgesch, Schierlingdorf, Bürkösch * Bîrla = Berldorf, Biereldorf, Berlsdorf, Berleten * Bîrlea = Birlest * Bîrleşti = Onack * Bîrlibaş = Sankt Barnabas * Bîrlibăşoaia = Schafdorf * Bîrnădel = Kleinberndt * Bîrnadu = Berndt * Bîrsa = Dob-Neudorf * Bîrsana (Alba) = Berschan-Seite * Bîrsana (Maramureş) = Petermannsdorf, Borschendorf, Berschenhof * Bîrsău = Walddorf * Bîrsău de Jos = Unter-Breksen, Unterbergsau, Unterhütte * Bîrsău de Sus = Ober-Breksen, Oberbergsau, Oberhütte * Bîrsău Mare = Bersdorf * Bîrsăuţa = Kleinbersdorf * Birtin (Bihor) = Wallachisch Bertensdorf, Bertein, Berten * Birtin (Hunedoara) = Birten * Bîrza = Bersch * Bîrzan = Bersein * Bîrzava = Erbsendorf, Borzowen * Bîrzogani = Bersogein * Biscaria = Dedendorf, Dodelndorf, Dollendorf * Bisericani = Heiligengeist * Bistra (Alba) = Bistrau * Bistra (Bihor) = Wallachisch-Neudorf * Bistra (Harghita) = Bistrau * Bistra (Maramureş) = Bistrau!, Petrowabistra * Bistra Mureşului = Eckendorf an der Mieresch * Bistriţa Bârgăului = Borgo-Bistritz, Burgaubistritz * Bistrița = Bistritz, Nösen (& Krefeld) * Bita = Biten, Benden * Biuşa = Böschkirchen, Beußhausen * Bixad (Covasna) = Bixad * Bixad (Satu Mare)= Bixad * Bixad Băi = Bad Bixad * Bizuşa-Băi = Stinkenbach, Steindorf * Blaj = Blasendorf * Blaja = Blasenkirchen * Blăjel = Klein-Blasendorf * Blăjeni = Bleschen, Plessen * Blăjenii de Jos = Unter-Blasendorf * Blăjenii de Sus = Ober-Blasendorf * Blăjeni-Vulcan = Wolkersdorf b. Bleschen * Blaj-Sat = Kleinblasendorf * Blandiana = Stumpach * Blidăreşti = Thaldorf * Blidari = Steinburg, Steinberg * Blidireasa = Blidirass * Blumena = Blumenau * Boarta = Michelsdorf * Bobaia = Bobey * Bobîlna (Cluj) = Krautfeld, Albrecht, Alpareten * Bobîlna (Hunedoara) = Babeln, Babolin, Bawelin, Baboln * Bobocea = Bobotsch * Bobohalma = Repsdorf, Repsendorf, Rupsdorf * Bobota = Wickengrund, Babutzendorf, Bobutzendorf * Boceşti = Bozest * Bocicău = Botschko, Botschkau * Bocicoiel = Klein-Botschko, Klein-Botschkau * Bocicoiu Mare = Gross-Botschko * Bociu = Botschen, Bootsch * Bocşa Mare = Poschackenberg * Bocşa = Wallachisch Baken, Wallachisch Bokschan, Bogschan * Bocşiţa = Boxendorf, Ungarisch Baken * Bocşitura = Potschitur * Bod = Brenndorf, Bringendorf, Brignendorf, Breckendorf * Bodia = Budendorf * Bodiu = Bodenthal * Bodoc = Bodendorf * Bodogaia = Unter-Mariendorf * Bodola = Bodelen, Bödilan, Bodeln, Budillen * Bodoş = Bodsdorf * Bodreşti = Bodrest * Bodrog = Bodroch * Bogata (Cluj) = Wüst-Bogath * Bogata (Mureş) = Bogaten an der Mieresch, Emmaus * Bogata de Jos = Reichdorf * Bogata de Sus = Unterreichdorf * Bogata Olteană = Bogatbach, Reichthal, Bogaten * Bogata Turdeasca = Bogathen, Bogatz * Bogatu = Rumänischbogaden, Reichhof * Bogdan Vodă = Reichhof, Konhau * Bogdana = Hirsenmühl, Kassbach * Bogdana 2 = Bodendorf * Bogdand = Bodendorf * Bogdaneşti = Bogdanest * Bogei = Boschey * Boghiş (Sălaj) = Bagendorf, Rufersdorf. Rustendorf * Boghiş = Weisskirchen * Bogleşti = Boglest * Bogomirea = Bogomersdorf * Boholt = Bolden * Boholţ = Buchholz, Bolden * Boia Bîrzii = Ochsendorf, Ochsenhaid * Boian = Bolendorf * Boian = Bonnesdorf, Bonisdorf, Bunnesdorf, Boneschdorf, Unter-Bassen, Unter-Bossern, Bohlensdorf * Boianu Crasnei = Bojen * Boianu Mare = Baldorf * Boiereni = Boehren, Bayersdorf, Boyerdorf * Boineşti = Buinest * Boiţa (Hunedoara) = Botzen * Boiţa (Sibiu) = Ochsendorf, Boitza, Pernseifen * Boiu (Hunedoara) = Baudorf, Bundorf * Boiu = Böllendorf * Boiu de Jos = Unter-Ochsendorf * Boiu de Sus = Ochsendorf * Boiu Mic = Klein-Freudenberg, Kleinboon * Boiu Mare = Gross-Freudendorf, Freudendorf, Gross Freudenberg, Grossboon * Boiuţ = Kleinboon * Boj-Cătun = Boschen-Tunnel * Boju = Boschen, Bosch * Bolda = Unter Boldaten * Bolduţ = Boldutz * Bolintineni = St. Valentin * Bologa = Burg * Bologaia = Ballogey * Bolovăneşti = Balwanischdorf * Bonţ = Birken, Bonis, Bantz * Bontăieni = Wüstfeld * Bonţida = Bruck, Bonisbrück * Borbont = Brabant * Borcut = Weinbrunn, Kaltbrunnen * Bord = Bordorf, Borden, Borten * Bordoşiu = Bordosch, Bordesch * Borhanci = Burhantsch * Borla = Ballenthal * Borleasa = Borjassen * Borleşti = Bartelsdorf, Burlescht, Borlescht * Borod = Grosswarut, Grosswarold * Boroslo = Boroslau * Boroşneu Mare = Gross-Weindorf * Boroşneu Mic = Klein-Weindorf * Borozel = Kleinwarut, Klein Warold * Borş = Borsch * Borşa (Cluj) = Borschen * Borşa = Pfefferfeld * Borşa-Cătun = Neuhof * Borşa-Crestaia = Krestl * Borşa-Gîrlă = Girley * Borşa-Rotundă Rothund * Borsec Băi = Bad Borseck * Borsec = Borseck * Borumlaca = Robertsdorf, Baronlach, Ruppersdorf * Borz = Borz * Borza (BistriţaNăsăud) * Borsch * Borza (Sălaj) # Creaca = Borschau * Borzaş = Borzesch * Borzeşti = Birkesch, Bergisch * Borzia = Borsey * Borzond = Barzant * Borzont = Barzant * Boş = Ochsenheim * Boşorod = Bosendorf, Breitau * Boţani = Kleingruben * Botean = Botthian * Botei = Neuküche * Boteni (Cluj) = Bothaus * Boţeni = Butzon * Boteşti = Golddorf * Botez = Balteskirch * Botiz = Weissendorf + (Deutschmarhardsdorf, Marcheick) * Botiza = Bottisol, Buttisen * Botorca = Puschendorf * Botorca-Blăjel = Hof-Puschendorf * Botoş = Botsch * Boz (Alba) = Bussd, Bussendorf * Boz (Hunedoara) = Bosendorf, Buss * Bozău = Bosau * Bozed = Bard * Bozeni = Boschen * Bozeş = Bosendorf, Bogesch * Bozeş = Bosendorf, Botzendorf, Bogesch * Boziaş = Hollerthal * Bozieş (Sălaj) = Hollerfeld, Johannsdorf * Bozieş = Hollerthal * Bozînta Mare = Gross-Böschendorf, Gross-Bosont * Bozînta Mică = Klein-Böschendorf, Klein-Bosont * Bozita = Bositta * Bozna = Petersdorf, Sankt Petersdorf * Bozolnic Boselnik * Brad = Tannendorf, Bradberg * Brădăţel = Bredenzell * Brădeni = Henndorf, Hegendorf * Brădeşti (Alba) = Walddorf * Brădeşti (Harghita) = Lichtenau, Lux * Brădet (Alba) = Tannenbach * Brădet (Bihor) = Sankt Brigit, Bradett * Brădet (Covasna) = Barz * Brădeţelu = Diesenpadereck * Brădeţul = Altschanz, Pfaffenschanze, Festung * Brădoţeşti = Brettotzest + Tatamershausen * Bradu = Gierelsau, Gieresau, Gehardsau * Bradu = Tannendorf, Helten * Brăduţ = Barz * Brăişoru = Mühlendorf * Bramii = Wolfsdorf * Bran = Törzburg, Türzburg, Dietrichstein, Dorfstatt * Brănişca = Bernpfaff * Braniştea = Gerstenteich, Brandorf, Branddorf, Moosbach * Brăşeu = Braschen * Brașov = Kronstadt, Kruhnen * Braşov-Schei = Obere Vorstadt-Belgerey * Braşov-Stupini = Biengärten * Bratca = Kreuz, Baratzka * Brateiu = Pretai, Bretai, Breitau, Pretau * Brăteni = Pfaffendorf, Klosterdorf, Ollersdorf * Brateş (Covasna) = Mönchendorf * Brăzeşti = Bresesden * Brazi = Gurendorf, Gruben * Brazilia = Brosil * Breaza (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Kopfstein * Breaza (Braşov) = Frauendorf * Breaza (Cluj) = Bretfey * Breaza (Mureş) = Bretzdorf, Beretzdorf, Breit, Ungersdorf, Urgersdorf * Breazova = Brassau, Briesau, Brasshof, Brassow * Breb = Wreeb, Brieb * Breb-Băi = Bredenbad, Bad Brieb * Brebeni = Ehrendorf * Brebi = Bredendorf * Breţcu = Beretzk, Bretz * Bretea = Breitau, Breit in Nösnerland * Bretea Mureşană = Brettendorf * Bretea Română = Wallachisch-Brettendorf * Bretea Streiului = Ungarisch-Brettendorf * Bretelin = Brettlein * Brezoiu = Brezoy * Brîglez = Slawenhaus * Briheni = Brichen, Brechen, Blechen * Brîncoveneşti = Wetsch * Brîznic = Bursendorf * Broşteni = Kradendorf, Krötendorf, Kreisdorf, Prossdorf * Brotuna = Protun * Bruiu = Braller, Broller, Brunwiller, Brokein * Brusturi (Bihor) # Finiş = Neubaden * Brusturi (Bihor) = Brestur * Brusturi (Maramureş) = Huffladen * Brusturi (Sălaj) = Neudorf in Waldland, Schomrauer Neudorf * Bucea = Butsch * Bucegi = Butschitsch * Bucerdea Grînoasă = Burhardsdorf, Botschard, Bothard * Bucerdea Vinoasă = Burkhardsdorf, Botschhard, Weinthal * Buceş = Busendorf * Buceş-Vulcan = Wolkersdorf b. B. * Bucin (Harghita)# Joseni = Butschin * Bucin (Harghita)# Praid = Butschin * Bucium (Alba) = Baumdorf * Bucium (Bihor) = Butschum in der Bihor * Bucium (Braşov) = Butsch in der Burzenland * Bucium (Hunedoara) = Butschdorf * Bucium (Maramureş) = Türkendorf bei Großhorn * Bucium Runc = Butzum * Buciumi (Sălaj) = Türkendorf bei Zillenmarkt * Buciumi = Burgfeld * Bucium-Orlea = Muhldorf * Bucium-Sat = Seydten * Bucova = Bukowen * Bucureşci = Bergstädt * Bucuroaia = Bukorwan * Bucuru = Bukur * Buda = Bud * Budacu Bîrgalului = Burgaubudack * Budacu de Jos = Deutsch-Budak, Buddeck * Budacu de Sus = Rumänisch-Budak, Klein-Budak, Budesdorf * Budeni = Higendorf * Budeşti (Maramureş) = Wynzdorf * Budeşti = Budacken, Botz, Bodendorf * Budeşti-Fînaţe = Busatendorf + Sankt Johann * Budila Bodeln, Budille, Bodila * Budiu Mic = Hagendorf * Budoi = Bodonosch, Bodonisch, Slowakisch Bodenisch * Budureasa = Budurass, Buderatz * Budurleni = Wanderdorf * Budurleni-Case = Wüstendorf, Mönchsort * Buduş = Budesdorf, Bodesdorf, Klein-Budak * Buduslău = Boguslau * Buia = Bell, Boll, Boel Bäll * Buituri = Thurndorf * Bujor = Neuhof * Bujor-Hodaie = Hodail * Bujoru = Stregen, Hexendorf, Stregonia, Stregowan * Bulbuc = Buldorf, Ochsenhirt, Bulldorf * Bulgăreni = Wurmloch * Bulgari = Neirmohn, Bulgar, Birkendörfel * Bulgaria = Bulgarien * Bulz = Grünfeld * Bulzeştii de Jos = Unter Bulsdorf * Bulzeştii de Sus = Ober Bulsdorf * Bulzi = Bulz * Buneşti (Braşov) = Bodendorf, Budendorf * Buneşti (Cluj) = Schöndorf, Nimsdorf, Georgendorf * Buneşti (Hunedoara) = Bonisdorf * Bungard (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Baumgarten, Bangert * Bungard (Sibiu) = Baumgarten * Bungur = Ungarischbaumgarten * Bunila = Bonillen * Buninginea = Buninschin * Bunta = Bunt * Bunteşti = Buntschest * Burda = Burd * Burjuc = Burzendorf * Bursuc = Bursuk * Buru = Borresen * Burzuc = Borzegg * Buşag = Deutsch Buschagen, Buttendorf * Butani = Reichsdorf * Buteasa = Butsen, Buttendorf * Buteni = Krumpendorf, Krumendorf, Krummdorf * Buteşti = Butest * Buza = Besotten, Weizendorf, Busaten, Busendorf * Buza-Cătun = Stallen * Buzăiel = Kleinbozau, Kleinbosau * Buzaş = Weizenfeld, Fruchtfeld * Buzd = Bussd, Busd Buss, Bussendorf * Buzdular = Busduler * Buzeşti = Neudorf an der Samosch * Buzieş Schlassdorf C * Căbeşti (Hunedoara) = Kebest * Căbeşti = Kapesden * Căciulata Kotschulat *Cacova Ierii = Johannsdorf, Golddorf, Kakowa, Janesdorf *Căcuciu = Kukuksdorf, Kakutsch *Cacuciu Nou = Ungarisch Kakutsch *Cacuciu Vechi = Wallachisch Kakutsch *Cădaciu Mare = Kadatsch *Cădaciu Mic = Kleinkadatsch *Cădăreşti = Zügeesch *Cadea = Gross Albersdorf, Grosskaag *Cadea Mică = Kleinalbersdorf, Kleinkaag *Cădişeni = Kadendorf *Căianu Mare = Gross Kallendorf, Gross-Kallen, Gross-Kalln *Căianu Mic (Cluj) = Klein Klandorf, Klein-Kallen *Căianu Mic = Klein Kallendorf *Căianu = Ungarisch Kallendorf *Căianu-Vamă = Zoll-Kallendorf *Caila = Kahlenberg, Köllendorf, Köln *Căinelu de Jos = Kainsdorf *Căinelu de Sus = Kainsdorf, Kalian *Călacea (Bihor) = Kalotsch *Călacea (Sălaj) = Kalotschen, Kalotschendorf *Călămăreşti = Kelmerest *Călan = Klandorf, Deutsch-Kalan, Krischen, Oed-Klandorf *Călanu Mic = Klein-Klandorf, Löffeldorf *Călăraşi = Waldern, Wahldorf *Călăraşi-Gară = Trassden, Kleinmayerdorf *Călata = Kaloten *Călătani Kelletz, Kellitz *Călăţea = Gross Kaloten *Călăţele = Zell *Calbor = Kaltbrunnen, Kaltenbrunnen *Calea Lată = Zellezut *Calea Mare = Kellmar, Jepesch, Jeppisch *Călene = Kalleney *Călimănel = Kolmann *Călimănelu = Wachthaus Kellimanel *Călimăneşti = Klement *Călineşti = Jörgsdorf, Kallinest, Kellinesch *Călineşti-Oaş = Kallinest *Calna = Kahlenberg *Călnaci = Kalnatsch *Calnic = Kalneck *Câlnic = Kelling, Kelnek *Calonda = Gallandsdorf *Călugăreni (Harghita) Remete-Homorod, Homorod-Einsiedel *Călugăreni (Mureş) = Nickelsdorf *Căluşeri = Galdorf *Calvasăr Kaltwasser, Kaltbach *Camăr = Kemern, Kammern + Herbertsdorf† *Cămara Sighet = Kammern *Cămăraşu = Kammerdorf *Cămărzana = Kamarsendorf *Cămin = Kalmanding *Câmp (Bihor) = Kimp *Canţ (Maramureş) = Deutsch Kanzendorf (Lage unbekannt) *Canta = Kant *Căoi = Kaunsdorf *Căpeni = Sankt Augustin, Köppitz *Căpeţi = Kopetz *Căpâlna (Alba) = Kapellendorf, Kapolna *Căpâlna (Bihor) = Kappeln *Căpâlna (Sălaj) = Kirchdorf, Kappel *Căpâlna de Jos = Kapellendorf, Kapellkirch, Gergesdorf *Căpâlna de Sus = Kappeln *Căpâlniţa = Römersdorf *Căpleni = Kappen, Kappelau, Kaplau, Kaplan, Kaplon, Kapellan *Căprioara = Geissruck *Căptălan = Kirchenschatz, Kapiteldorf *Capu Corbului = Holluscharg, Honlescharg *Capu Dealului (Alba) = Berghof *Capu Dealului (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Kulmberg *Capu Dealului (Sibiu) = Berghaupt *Căpud = Thorenburg *Căpuşu de Cîmpie = Feldthor *Căpuşu Mare = Grossthoren, Thorendorf *Căpuşu Mic = Kleinthoren, Klein-Thorendorf *Cara = Karrendorf, Karndorf *Căraci = Karanien *Cărăndeni = Karranth *Cărănzel = Kleinkarranth *Cărăşeu = Kereschau, Kraschau *Cărăstău = Fischteich, Teichsdorf *Carastelek = Karrasfeld, Bachselten, Karrischdorf *Cărbunari (Alba) = Kohldorf *Cărbunari (Bihor) = Karbonar *Cărbunari (Maramureş) = Kohlendorf *Carei = Gross-Karol, Karol *Cărmăzăneşti = Karmassin *Carpen = Karpenhof *Carpenii de Sus = Oberbuchendorf *Cărpinenii = Jertenisch *Cărpinet Kerpenit *Cărpiniş (Alba) = Kerpeschdorf (1425) *Cărpiniş (Braşov) = Buchendorf *Cărpiniş (Hunedoara) = Kertzendorf, Banebach *Cărpiniş (Maramureş) = Hainbuchen *Cărpiniş = Keppelsbach, Käppelsbach, Kesselbach, Koppelsbach, Küppelbach *Cărpituş = Karpitesch, Kerpenisch, Kerpenitz, Karpenisch *Carpitus = Karpitus *Căşeiu = Unter-Kosch *Casele Bicălat = Bikladenhausl *Casele Miceşti Kasoy, Kassoyl *Caşinu Mic = Kleinkassen, Klainkasson, Kason *Casinu Nou = Kassenneudorf, Kasonneudorf *Caşolţ = Kastenholz *Căstău = Kastendorf *Caşva = Kasch *Caţa = Katzendorf *Cătălina (Cluj) = Sankt Katharina *Catalina (Maramures) = Katharinendorf *Cătălina (Maramureş) = Katherinendorf, Kohltau *Catalina = Katharein, Sankt Katharina *Cătina = Waffendorf *Cauaceu = Deutsch Heiligenstein *Căuaş = Kauhausen, Kawesch *Căuaşd = Neukirch, Gweschd *Cavnic Capnic = Kapnik-Oberstadt, Kapnikgrub *Cavnic-Hăndal = Handel *Cavnicu de Jos = Oberkapnik *Căzăneşti = Kassdorf, Kazdorf *Ceaba = Zabern, Lasslendorf *Ceaca = Hagendorf *Cean = Tschaan *Ceanu Mare = Janusdorf *Ceanu Mic = Wüst-Jahn *Cecălaca = Böhmdorf, Böhmhaus, Mariendorf *Cecheşti = Böhmneudorf *Cefa = Tscheppensdorf, Stefansdorf, Scheffen *Cehal = Wallachisch-Salmendorf, Gross Klaandorf *Cehăluţ = Salmendorf, Klaandorf, Kaaldorf, Kaal (+ Sultze †) *Cehei Cehi = Böhmischdorf *Ceheţel = Böhmischdorf *Cehu Silvaniei = Böhmischdorf, Schechenmarkt, Silag *Ceica = Ungarischtschekel *Ceie = Tscheje *Ceişoara = Tschissor *Cenade = Scholten, Schotter *Cenaloş = Tschanalusch *Cepari = Tschippendorf, Tschepan *Cerbăl = Zerbeln, Tscherbel *Cerbeşti = Schlosshof *Cerbu = Tscherb *Cerc = Tscherk *Cergău Mare = Grossschergied, Schergid *Cergău Mic = Kleinschergied *Cerghid = Schergid *Cerghizel = Klein-Schergid *Cerişa = Eisenhain, Theresiendorf *Cerişor = Zerndorf *Cerna = Königsgruben *Cernahora = Althütte *Cernat = Tschernaten *Cernatu = Zernendorf, Michelsdorf, Michelsdorf bei Kronstadt, Zerndorf *Cernatul de Sus = Obertschernatun *Cerneşti = Zerndorf *Cernia = Serben *Cernişoara Florese = Tschernischur, Floritzisch-Tschernischur *Cernuc = Tscherneken *Certege = Schartesch, Tschertisch *Certeju de Jos = Tschertesen, Tscherteschen, Kleinen Zweig *Certeju de Sus = Grossen Zweig *Certeze = Neudorf in Oascherland *Ceru-Băcăinţi = Bocksdorf *Cesariu = Kaiserdorf *Cetan = Schatten *Cetariu = Schittersberg *Cetate (Alba) = Festung *Cetate Zidul = Winsburg *Cetatea de Baltă = Kokelburg, Kukelburg, Kuchelburg, Kümelburg *Cetatea de Vurpar = Burg-Zebernegg *Cetatea Lotrului = Lauterburg *Cetăţele = Tschetetzel *Cetăţuia (Harghita) = Tschaten *Cetea (Bihor) = Tschetei *Cetea = Hagendorf *Ceuaş = Grubendorf, Losch *Ceuaşu de Cîmpie = Grubendorf, Tschawesch *Chechiş (Maramureş) = Kikesch *Chechiş (Sălaj) = Zwillingfeld, Christersdorf *Chedia Mare = Gross Käden *Chedia Mică = Klein Käden *Chegea = Tiesch *Cheia (Alba) = Kalibasen *Cheia (Braşov) = Neustein *Cheia (Cluj) = Kalkstein, Schlossdorf *Cheile Cibului = Theyerport *Cheleătăni = Keleten *Chelinţa = Kellenz *Chendrea = Hauffeld, Kenderfeld *Chendremal Kendermal *Chendu = Grosskend, Grosskenten *Chendu Mic = Kleinkend, Kentenbrück *Cherechiu = Kerck, Kirch, Kirchdorf *Cheresig = Sankt Katharina, Kereseck *Chereuşa = Körösch ind er Eur, Kriesch in der Eur *Chergheş = Rindendorf *Cheriu = Keer *Cheşa = Ketsch *Chesău = Götzau *Cheşereu = Kescherei *Chesler = Kesseln, Keszlen, Kesserl *Cheţ = Keetz *Cheţani = Kettenbrück, Ketzen *Cheţiu = Kettelsdorf, Ketteln *Cheud = Kött, Gwodt *Chiatra Leeşului = Ziegenhorn *Chibed = Kibeden *Chichiş = Blauendorf, Keckesch *Chichişa = Sommerfeld, Sommerdorf *Chidea = Kiden *Chieşd = Steinfeld *Chiheru de Jos = Unterkirchern, Nieder-Küher *Chiheru de Sus = Oberkirchern, Ober-Küher *Chijic = Kischik *Chileni = Kilian, Kilön, Sankt Kilien *Chilia = Patzendorf, Aptz *Chilieni = Kilian, Kilön *Chilioara = Garstein *Chimindia = Kelmendorf *Chimitelnic = Harteden *Chinari = Schlossberg, Burgberg *Chinciuş = Schatzberg, Reichesdorf *Chintelnic = Kinteln, Kindel, Kindeln *Chinteni = Kainsteich, Kallentau *Chinuşu = Kinosch, Chursdorf *Chioag Kehaag *Chiochiş = Deutsch-Blauenthal *Chiraleş = Kirileis, Kirieleis, Kiriales, Karthaus *Chiraleu = Königsdorf an der Brettenbach *Chirău = Keroy *Chirhăgau = Kirhagau *Chiribiş = Terebesch, Trebisch *Chirileu = Laussen, Laussendorf, Krellau *Chiriş = Krieschhöflein *Chirpăr = Kirchberg *Chiruş = Kicher *Chisăliţa = Kiselitz *Chisău = Deutsch-Käsau, Keesen *Chişcădaga = Geissdorf *Chişcău = Reichenstein *Chişirid = Kischiregg, Klein Urgoden *Chişlaz = Laas *Chistag = Kwestendorf, Kiestag *Chitid = Kleindorf *Chiuieşti = Siegelsdorf *Chiuruş = Eschendorf, Eschenbach *Chiuza = Mitteldorf *Chiuzbaia = Steinwerk, Kleinwerke *Chizeni = Tiezen *Ciaholţ = Tarsdorf (oggi scomparso) *Cib = Tropfbach *Ciba (Harghita) = Walddorf *Ciba (Mureş) = Zeben, Tscheben *Cibu = Tschob, Tschibern *Cica = Zik *Cicârd = Wüstenau *Cicârlău = Schykerlau *Cicău = Sacken *Ciceu = Frauendorf in der Tschicken *Ciceu-Corabia = Tschitschau-Neudorf *Ciceu-Giurgeşti = Jorgendorf, Gergesdorf *Ciceu-Mihăieşti = Michelsdorf *Ciceu-Poieni = Pojen *Cicirlău = Schykerlau *Cidreag = Tscheddreck *Cig = Gordisch *Ciglean = Ziglen *Cigmău = Tschickenbach, Forellenbach *Cihei Böhmischdorf *Cimpa = Tschimpendorf, Rum.und Dt. Tschimpendorf *Cîmpani de Pomezeu = Kimpan *Cîmpani = Oberkimpan *Cîmpanii de Jos = Unterkimpan *Cîmpeneşti = Farken, Telkdorf *Cîmpeni = Topesdorf, Topersdorf, Zopfendorf *Cîmpeniţa = Halbweg, Feilen, Fillen *Cîmpia Husmezeu = Langenthal *Cîmpia Cugirului = Brotfeld *Cîmpia Turzii = Jerischdorf, Gieresch, Giersch, Jerischmarkt, Jelichmarkt *Cîmpu Cetăţii Burgfeld *Cîmpu Goblii = Unter-Eisenberg *Cîmpu lui Neag = Felddorf, Feldorf *Cîmpul Frumos = Kimpl, Frumischkimpl, Kimpelfrumisch *Cîmpul Negru = Gimpelnegger *Cîmpulung la Tisa = Langenfeld *Cîmpuri de Sus = Kümruss *Cîmpuri-Surduc = Thalfeld *Cinciş-Cerna = Kahndorf+ Zernau, Zelnakesch, Tscholnakosch *Cincşor = Klein-Schenk *Cincu = Grossschenk *Cîndrălău = Kondratau *Cîndu = Kenden *Cînepeşti = Kendrisch *Cînepii = Haufau, Hanfau *Cînepişti = Kanepist *Cinod = Scheinod *Cinta = Fintenhaus, Findorf *Cioara de Sus = Dressmann, Dressmannsdorf *Cioarga = Tschurgen *Ciobotani = Schumbau *Cioboteni = Tschoboden *Cioc = Tschook *Ciocaia = Tschokal *Ciocaşu = Tschoggesch, Zoggesch *Cioclovina = Lumannsdorf *Ciocmani = Socken *Ciocotiş = Sockentasch, Baptsdorf *Ciolt = Scholten, Solden *Cioncheşti = Neudorf *Ciopeia = Schopau *Ciosa = Tschoos *Cipău = Tschappen *Cireaşi = Zireisch *Cireşeni = Schwekau *Cireşenii = Sicken *Cireşoaia = Tetschen, Bellsdorf *Ciretea = Lorenzkappelle *Cîrjiţi = Kerschdorf *Cîrneşti = Kerneschdorf, Kernesch *Cîrţa (Harghita) = Kreuz, Kertzdorf *Cîrţa (Sibiu) = Kerz, Gosselinsdorf *Cîrţişoara = Streschen, Gross-Kerz, Oberkerz, Kertschen *Cisla = Tschiesl *Cisnădie = Heltau, Heldau *Cisnădioara = Michelsberg, Michaelsberg, Michelsdorf *Cistei = Thalmühl *Cisteiu de Mureş = Thalmühl *Cîţcău = Katzendorf *Ciubanca = Unter-Bank *Ciubăncuţa = Ober-Bank *Ciucani = Tschekendorf *Ciucea = Fleischdorf *Ciucsîngeorgiu = Tschick-Sankt Georgen *Ciucul de Jos = Unter -Tschiek *Ciucul de Sus = Ober-Tschiek *Ciuculeşti = Zukulest *Ciugud = Schenkendorf, Schneckendorf *Ciugudul de Jos = Unterfigid, Fugendorf *Ciugudul de Sus = Oberfugendorf, Feigenforf, Oberfigid *Ciuguzel = Fügeden, Fugaden *Ciuhoi = Tschochey, Mattersdorf *Ciula Mare = Gross-Schullendorf *Ciula Mică = Klein-Schullendorf *Ciula = Zulau *Ciulea = Inzendorf *Ciuleni (Cluj) = Intschel *Ciuleni (Hunedoara) = Tschulen *Ciuleşti = Tschullest *Ciulpăz = Tschulpetz, Tzulpetz *Ciumăfaia = Holzstock *Ciumani = Tschamdorf *Ciumărna = Schemerden, Gummern *Ciumbrud = Somber!, Poley, Tschimbru *Ciumeghiu = Egisberg, Tschömegg * Ciumeşti = Schamagosch *Ciumiţa = Hexenberg, Strigonendorf, Czumitza *Ciungani = Suganien *Ciungu Mare = Gross Eisenhammer *Ciupari = Bachendorf *Ciuperceni = Neuhof *Ciureni = Tschurendorf *Ciurgău (Cluj) = Tschurgau *Ciurgău (Mureş) = Tschurgau *Ciurila = Zirillen *Ciuruleasa = Arileis *Ciuta = Klein-Birkenfeld *Ciutac = Zuttick *Ciutelec = Böhmischdorf *Civarga = Ziwaarg *Cizer = Kaiserdorf, Zifferfeld *Clapa = Welkern *Clara = Sankt Klara *Cliţ = Klitzen *Cloaşterf = Klosdorf *Clopotiva = Glockendorf *Cluj-Mănăştur = Appesdorf, Kloster *Cluj-Napoca = Klausenburg, Clausenberg *Coaja = Koseln *Coaş = Schmiedeberg *Coasta (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Kleinkreuz *Coasta (Hunedoara) = Koste *Coasta Grindului = Bergzell in der Grent *Coasta Mare = Kleinrütsch *Coasta(Cluj) = Julian *Cobăteşti = Kobdorf, Metterskirch *Cobor = Buchhorn, Kiwern, Küwern, Buchorn, Kofferin *Coca = Neuhof *Cociu = Kotzdorf, Kosch *Cociuba Mare = Oberkotschob *Cociuba Mică = Niederkotschob *Codlea = Zeiden, Schwarzberg, Schwarzhügel, Schwarzburg *Codor = Kodern *Codrişoru = Zeketurn *Codru Butesii = Kodruyl, Koderwil *Cohani = Kochlan *Cojba = Kooschbin *Cojocani = Koschokan *Cojocna = Salzburg, Salzgrub, Klosmarkt *Colcea = Költsch *Coldău = Goldau, Kuden *Coldău Vale = Goldauerbach *Coleşeni = Kollischen *Coleşti = Kollest *Colibi = Zeckesdorf, Zeckeschdorf, Zäkesdorf *Colibiţa = Koliwitz *Coliu = Kool *Colonia (Cluj) *Colonia 1 Mai = Braunkohlengrube, Kohlenbergwerk, Wolkendorfer Grube *Colonia = Bod Hermsdorf *Colonia Carolina de Jos = Oberkarolinenkolonie *Colonia Carolina de Sus = Niederkarolinenkolonie *Colonia Lobstein = Lobstein *Colonia Schnapp = Schnapp-Seite *Colonia Sighetul Silvaniei = Kolonie Eiland *Colonia Tălmaciu = Zigeunersiedlung *Colonia Victoria = Kolonie Viktoriastadt *Coltău = Kaltau, Kolten *Colţeşti = Georgsdorf *Colţirea = Koltz, Kolz *Colun = Kellen, Köln *Comana de Jos = Komondjen, Kumanen *Comana de Sus = Unter Kumanen *Comandău = Kommando, Grenzkommando *Comăneşti = Hartdorf *Comiat = Komiath *Comlăuşa = Kamlisch *Comlod = Hopfengarten, Kameloden, Lechnitz *Comolău = Komeln *Comori = Reichsdorf, Reichesdorf *Comorîţa Komoritz *Complexul Studenţesc *Comşeşti = Komaten (fr. Komitzig) *Copăcel (Braşov) = Koppau, Kapatsch *Copăcel (Bihor) = Kopatschel, Kopatzel, Koppau *Copăceni (Bihor) = Kopotschen, Kapotschen *Copăceni (Cluj) = Baumgarten *Copaci = Radenbach *Copalnic = Kapellendorf *Copalnic-Deal = Hoch-Kapellendorf *Copalnic-Mănăştur = Klosterdorf *Copand = Bussendorf, Botzendorf, Koppen *Coplean Kappen *Copru = Dillendorf *Copşa Mare = Gross-Kopisch *Copșa Mică = Klein-Kopisch *Corbeşti (Bihor) = Korbest *Corbeşti (Mureş) = Dohlendorf *Corbi = Korben, Rabendorf *Corboaia Korbuley, Korwuley *Corbu = Rabendorf, Gebirgsdorf *Cordău = Kordau + Deutsch Wadaschau, Kardo *Cordoş = Kardusch *Corlata = Conradi *Corlate = Gurlath *Cormaia = Gerichau *Cormeniş = Ködern *Cormoş = Kormisch *Corna = Kirnik *Cornăţel (Mureş) = Erlenheim *Cornăţel (Sibiu) = Harbachsdorf, Härwesdorf, Harbach, Harendorf, Harrebach, Haresdorf *Corneni = Radlen *Corneşti # Gîrbău (Cluj) = Falkenhaid, Abtsbach *Corneşti (Cluj) = Hirschdorf *Corneşti (Maramureş) = Horn, Schomuschfalw *Corneşti (Mureş) Adămuş = Zeunen, Plankendorf *Corneşti (Mureş) = Singen *Corneşti (Târgu Mureş) = Horns *Corneşti i# Mihai Viteazu (Cluj) = Fürstendorf, Schinsdorf, Simsdorf *Corni Schöndorf *Cornişeşti Grosskerpest *Corniţel = Raabenthal *Cornu Korn *Corod = Koroden *Coroi = Krauden, Kruden *Coroieni = Jägerdorf (Sankt Caroli) *Coroieşti = Kressden, Kressten *Coroisînmartin = Martinsdorf, Klausenmartin *Coroiu = Krauden *Corpadea = Korpendorf, Korpen *Corparît Kurpareth *Corţeşti Kurzest *Coruia = Karullen, Kirchdorf *Corunca = Kronberg (+ Watzmannsdorf†), Kronen *Corund (Harghita) = Kronenberg *Corund (Satu Mare) = Krondorf, Koronden *Coruşu = Koroden *Corvineşti = Neudorf, Nieder-Neudorf *CoşbucHordău = Horden, Hordenfeld *Coşdeni = Kosten *Coşeiu = Karrelsdorf, Kuschen *Coşeni = Rohrbach *Coşeriu Koscherl *Coseşti = Widderdorf *Coşlariu = Koslendorf *Coşlariu Nou = Steinbock *Coşnea= Neu-Koslendorf *Cosniciu de Jos = Unter-Gassen *Cosniciu de Sus = Ober-Gassen *Costeasca = Kosteass *Costeni = Kosten *Costeşti (Cluj) = Martelsdorf, Sankt Martel *Costeşti (Hunedoara) = Kastenau *Costeşti-Deal = Ebelsdorf, Turn *Costiui = Deutsch Rohnen *Coştiui = Rohnen, Rohnenburg, Kosstil, Göstl *Cotiglet = Kotlegedl, Kotelgled *Cotorăşti Traschenberg *Cotorinau = Kottorinau *Cotormani = Kohtermann, Kottermannsdorf *Cotuş = Tscheid, Tscheidt *Covacipeter = Peters *Covasna = Kowassen, Kowasna, Kovasna *Coveş = Steindorf, Käbisch, Kabisch *Covragiu = Korrad *Cozberţaia = Kösberzeyl *Cozia = Kuselweis, Kozalen *Cozla = Kosel *Cozma (+ Valea Sasului) = Wüst-Kosmas, Kosmendorf, Sankt Cosma (+ Sachsenthal) *Cozmeni = Kosmas *Crăciunel = Gratiansdorf, Krötschendorf, Kroch *Crăciunelu de Jos = Christendorf *Crăciunelu de Sus = Christendorf, Krotschendorf, Kretzenel, Gratiansdorf *Crăciuneşti (Cluj) = Heiligenkreuz *Crăciuneşti (Hunedoara) = Kratschnest, Kreutzdorf *Crăciuneşti (Maramureş) = Kreuzenau, Kreuzendorf! *Crăciuneşti (Mureş) = Kratzdorf, Kratzendorf, Christendorf *Crăeşti = Königsdorf, Heilkönig *Crăguiş = Kragisen, Kragis *Craidorolţ = Darholz, Darrholz *Crăieşti (Adămuş Mureş) = Königdorf *Crăieşti (Mureş) = Fürstendorf *Crainimăt = Baierdorf, Bayerdorf *Crairît = Königsfurth, Graalrieth *Craiva = Königsbach *Cranemir = Kranemersdorf † (Cranemar, locus ad villam Zeckat in Transs) *Crasna (Covasna) = Krassen-Bosau, Krassna-Bosau *Crasna (Sălaj) = Krassmarkt, Krasnermarkt *Crasna Păţăluşa Krassna, Krass *Crasna Vişeului = Krassen-Wischau, Krassna-Wischau *Creaca Gross -Wolfsfeld *Cremenea = Hartt *Crestur Kreutz *Cresuia Christiansdorf!, Kressul *Cricău = Krakau *Crihalma = Königsberg, Königsperg, Wallendorf! *Crînceşti = Krentschest *Crinţ = Krinz *Criş = Kreischdorf *Crişan = Kuhdorf *Crişcior = Christian *Crişeni (Alba) = Krieschen, Kröschen *Crişeni (Cluj) = Slawenhaus *Crişeni (Harghita) = Eschenbach *Crişeni (Sălaj) = Zigeunerdorf, Kreuz *Crişeni (Satu Mare) = Neukriesch *Criştelec = Kreutzgrund, Kreschenhaid *Cristeşti (Mureş) = Kreuz am Mieresch *Cristeşti = Waldkreuz, Kreuz *Cristeştii Ciceului = Kreuzherr *Cristian (Brașov) = Neustadt-Burzenland, Neustadt *Cristian (Sibiu) = Grossau, Au *Criştioru de Jos = Ober-Christian *Criştioru de Sus = Nieder-Christian *Cristolţ Grosschristholz *Cristolţel Kleinchristholz *Cristorel Höllenkreutz *Cristur (Hunedoara) = Obstdorf *Cristur-Crişeni = Hohenkreutz *Cristur-Şieu = Kreuz, Oberkreuz *Cristuru Secuiesc = Kreuz, Liebkreuz+Timdorf *Criţ = Deutsch-Kreuz, Kreuz, Kreuzdorf *Criva = Kriwen *Crivadia = Kriwaden, Kliwaden *Crizbav = Krebsbach, Kriesbach, Krebsbach in Geister Wald, Kreischbach, Kripobach *Crocna = Kraten *Crucişor Wallenweg!, Heiligenkreuz *Cubleşu = Wallachisch Köblisch, Wallachisch Keblisch *Cubleşu-Someşan = Kübeldorf *Cubulcut = Göblinsbrunn, Köbelkuth *Cucerdea = Schlusseldorf *Cuceu Kutschau *Cuci = Kokt, Quellendorf *Cuciulat = Kuzladen *Cuciulata = Kutschladen, Katscheloden, Cormosbach *Cucu = Kaak *Cucuceni = Kakatschen, Kakotschin, Kakitschen *Cucuiş = Kukwisch *Cucuta Kucksdorf *Cufoaia = Kochbach, Steinbach *Cugir = Kunendorf, Kutscherdorf, Kuschir, Kudschir, Kotzir *Cugiru Nou = Eisenhammer *Cugir-Vulcan = Kudschir-Wolkesdorf *Cuieş Kullesch, Kullisch *Cuieşd = Steinfeld *Cuieşd (Mureş) = Steindorf *Culcea = Keltsch, Költsch *Culciu Mare Grosskultsch *Culciu Mic Kleinkultsch *Culpiu = Regenthal *Cund Reussdorf, Reisdorf, Kunden *Cunţa = Zeckesdorf, Zekeschdorf, Zäkeschdorf, Zeikeschdorf *Cupşeni = Kopsdorf *Curăţele = Kurtzel *Curciu Kirtsch *Curechiu = Kuret, Kohlendorf *Cureţe Kuritz *Curpeni = Kurpentsch *Curpenii Silvaşului Gutschendorf *Curteni = Hofstätten, Hof *Curtuiuşeni = Birnwald, Kertwillesch *Curtuiuşu Dejului = Birndorf, Dennersdorf *Curtuiuşu Mare = Gross Birndorf *Curtuiuşu Mic = Klein Birndorf *Cuşma = Kuschma, Kusen, Auen, Bärendorf *Cuşmed Küschmöd *Cuştelnic Kothendorf *Custura Kostur *Cusuiuş = Kuschitz *Cut = Kokt, Quellendorf, Brunnendorf, Kutta *Cuţa = Kutz *Cutaş = Brunnendorf *Cutca = Költke, Köttke *Cutin Kuttin bei Waldrücken *Cutiş = Wildenthal, Rodenthal *Cutuş Brunnendorf *Cuzap Mitteldorf, Schwäbisch Mitteldorf *Cuzăplac = Mitterhaus *Cuzdrioara = Kosarrenburg D * Dăbîca (Cluj) = Dobeschdorf, Dobecken * Dăbîca (Hunedoara) = Dobocken Dăbîceni (Sălaj) = Dobocken, Debuke, Debecksdorf Dacia = Stein Daia # Apold (Mureş) = Denndorf, Dellendorf Daia # Bahnea (Mureş) = Denghel, Dengel Daia (Harghita) = Dallendorf, Denndorf Daia (Sibiu) = Thalheim, Dollman, Wallenthalheim Daia Romînă = Dallendorf, Luprechttal, Thal, Dallen, Dollen, Dallendorf, Thal in Land, Thal unter dem Walde Dăişoara = Langenthal, Langenthal bei Reps, Dahl Dălghiu = Döblen Dalnic = Dayla Dalu = Daal Dalu Dostatului = Berg Dămăcuşeni = Sankt Dominik Dămieni = Dammdorf Damiş = Domeschwald Dămuc = Damsdorf Daneş = Dunesdorf, Dansdorf, Donasdorf Dăneşti (Harghita) = Dandorf, Dannsdorf in der Tschicken Dăneşti (Maramureş) = Balkdorf, Dandorf Dăneştii Chioarului = Dandorf Dănuleşti = Danlesch, Danuleschd, Damlesch, Dara = Darau (+ Sennendorf†, + Wieseldorf†) Dărăneşti = Deronest Daroţ (+La Cutăr) = Drautz + Kuttherdorf† Dătăşeni = Dates, Dalmesch Deag = Deck, Deeck Deaj = Desendorf Deal = Kelling-Berg Dealu Rus, Rusomontan = Russberg Dealu Alămorului = Mildenburger Spitze Dealu Armanului = Hermannsberg Dealu Botii D= elbottey Dealu Călăului = Henkersberg bei Frinkdorf Dealu Caselor = Kalibaschen Dealu Crucii = Kreuzberg Dealu Ferului = Eisenberg Dealu Frumos = Schönberg, Lesch Dealu Geoagiului = Oberjoog Dealu între Rîuri = Deel Dealu Mare (Cluj) = Dallendorf, Hohenberg Dealu Mare (Hunedoara) = Hohendorf, Hohenberg Dealu Mare (Maramureş) = Dalmaren Dealu Mic = Paruss Dealu Negru = Banfeydorf Dealu Roatei = Rotberg Dealu Rodesii, Piriul Rodesi = Flossenberg, Flossenbach Dealul Florilor = Rosenberg Dealul Gorboului = Obergorbau Dealul Pemilor = Böhmerbroos Dealul Sfîntu Gheorghe = Georgenberg Dealul Ştefaniţei = Sankt Stefan in der Burgau Dealul Şterp = Koppersberg Deasupra Hajongardului = Eschengarten Decea = Detschendorf Decebal = Neusatz Deda = Dade, Deda, Dedals, Deden Dedrad = Deutsch-Zepling, Deutsch-Zapleng, Zepling Dej = Desch, Burglos, Burgschloss, Burgles Deja = Dionisenhaus Dejani = Danesdorf Dejuţiu = Detschendorf Delani = Jallan Deleni # Ideciu de Jos (Mureş) = Reussen, Eidisch, Walachisch-Eidisch Deleni # Pogăceaua (Mureş) = Eggerschtiben Deleni (Cluj) = Endahl Deleni (Sălaj) = Gross-Mohndorf, Großmohndorf+Großneudorf Deleni (Sibiu) = Berghäuser Delenii = Kleinfarken, Kleinferken, Schärschken Deleni-Obîrşie = Heunberg, Stallhof Delniţa = Delln, Döllen Delureni = Wiesenhaus, Neudorf Demeterfalău = Metterskirch Demetertana = Sankt Demeter Densuş = Demsdorf Derna = Dernau Dernişoara = Unter Dernau Derşida = Derschdorf Deseşti = Nussberg Deuşu = Nussdorf, Nussfeld Deva = Diemrich, Schlossberg, Denburg, Deva (+ Rothdorf/Ludwigsdorf) Dezmir = Dessmer, Klausendorf Dicăneşti = Dekanat Dîja Mică = Kleindilsch Dijir Descher, Discheir Dileu = Dellhof, Dellieben Dileu Nou = Ungarisch Delln Dileu Vechi = Wallaschisch Delln Dîlja Mare = Grossdilsen Dîlja Mica = Kleindilsen Dîmbău = Hügeldorf, Arlsdorf Dîmbu (Harghita) = Dombau, Thumbau Dîmbu (Mureş) = Hügeldorf, Dorfhügel Dîmbu Mare = Mühlenkramm Dîmburile (Cluj) = Neudorf Dîncu = Dank Dîncu Mare = Grossdenkendorf Dîncu Mic = Kleindenkendorf Dindeşti = Gross Dengldorf Dindeştiu Mic = Klein Dengldorf Dineş = Sankt Denys Dîngău Mare = Grossdongen Dîngău Mic = Kleindongen Diosig = Sankt Peter in der Nusseneck, Diwosegg Dioşod = Nussdorf Dipşa = Dürrbach Dîrgău de Jos = Ober Dürrbach Dîrgău de Sus = Nieder Dürrbach Dîrja = Derschen Dîrjiu = Dersdorf, Darsch, Dersch Dîrlos = Durles, Durlasch, Dürles Dîrste = Walkmühlen, Dirste, Dittersdorf Ditrău = Dittersdorf Diviciorii Mari = Gross Däwätsch Diviciorii Mici = Klein Däwätsch Doba (Sălaj) = Gross-Dobendorf Doba (Satu Mare) = Doob Doba Mică = Klein-Felseck+Alsen, Klein-Dobendorf Dobeni = Dobendorf Dobîrca = Dobring, Dobreng, Doborka, Dobberg Dobîrlău = Dobersdorf Doboiu = Dobol Dobolii de Jos = Unter-Dobeln, Nieder Altbrücke Dobolii de Sus = Ober-Dobeln, Ober Altbrücke Dobolţ = Dabholz Doboşeni = Dobsdorf, Siebelsdorf, Siegbaldsdorf, Saldopesch Dobra (Hunedoara) = Gutendorf, Joffelsburg Dobra (Mureş) = Doberndorf Dobra (Satu Mare) = Dobrau Dobreşti (Bihor) = Dobrest, Dobreinz Dobreşti (Hunedoara) = Dobrest Dobric = Gross-Debersdorf, Grossdobrig Dobricel = Klein-Debersdorf, Kleindobrig Dobricioneşti = Dobratschen, Dobratsching Dobricu Lăpuşului = Deutsch Ebensfeld Dobrin = Debersdorf Dobrocina = Gutendorf Dobrot = Dobroth Dobroţ = Dobersdorf Dogăreşti Dogorest Doh = Dohn Dolea = Dolley Dolheni = Bachental Dolu = Daal, Dahl Domald = Maldorf Domăneşti = Domensbrück Domneşti = Waldbillach, Billak, Attelsdorf, Adelsdorf, Zelt Domnin = Dabern Domoşu = Damesch, Danmisch Dopca = Daken, Daaken, Dacken, Dopich Doptău = Dobenhofen Dorna = Dornau Dorolea = Klein-Bistritz in der Burgau Dorolţ = Darholz Dorolţu = Draas Doştat = Thorstadt, Langenthal, Langendorf Dosu Bricii = Britsch Dosu Napului = Nappau Doţ = Dooltz Drăculeşti = Teufelshaid Draga = Draack Drăgăneşti = Dragonest Drăgeşti = Draach Drăghia = Dragen Dragomireşti = Dragomirescht, Dragomersdorf Drăgoteni = Drachetin, Drachetein Dragu - Brad = Drachenort Dragu = Drachendorf, Dragen Drăguş = Drachenbach, Traschen, Drachendorf Drăguşeni = Draguschen, Neuturterebesch Draşov = Troschen, Droschen Drăuşeni = Draas, Drausz, Draes, Dräss Drăuţ = Drautz Dretea = Dritt Dridif = Deidrich, Dreydif, Tritten, Diedorf Drighiu = Dettern, Dittersdorf, Dietrich Drîmbar = Brunndorf, Brummdorf, Drimbart Drojdii = Schepern, Jörgelsdorf Drumul Carului = Kardrumm Dubiştea de Pădure = Dubischt Duda = Dud Dudeşti = Dudest Dulcea = Dultsch Dumbrava # Livada (Satu Mare) = Legedl Dumbrava # Livezile (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Zigeunersiedlung Dumbrava # Nuşeni (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Niederrübendorf Dumbrava # Săscior (Alba) = Krebsdorf, Kokau, Kakendorf, Krebseifen Dumbrava # Unirea (Alba) = Limdorf Dumbrava (Bihor) = Motscherl Dumbrava (Cluj) = Markendorf Dumbrava (Hunedoara) = Waldruck, Dorndorf, Waldrücken Dumbrava (Maramureş) = Deutsch Kleindebretzen, Kleindebretschin, Dobritzel, Dobretzel, Dobrotzen, Waldendorf Dumbrava (Maramureş) (Ruscova) = Sachs. Teichsdorf Dumbrava (Mureş) = Warthe Dumbrava } Archiud (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Waldrücken, Rückendorf Dumbrava } Medieşu Satu Mare = Gumpelsdorf Dumbrava de Jos = Niedergengdorf, Schunkendorf Dumbrava de Sus = Obergengdorf, Schunkendorf Dumbrăvani = Dombrowan Dumbrăveni (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Ganz, Gantschdorf Dumbrăveni (Sibiu) = Elisabethstadt, Epeschdorf, Eppeschdorf, Äpeschdorf Dumbrăvioara = Rothbusch, Scharnberg, Scharberg, Scherberg, Schallenberg Dumbrăviţa (Bihor) = Dombrawitz Dumbrăviţa (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Aasfeld Dumbrăviţa (Braşov) = Schnackendorf Dumbrăviţa (Hunedoara) = Bergdorf Dumbrăviţa (Maramureş) = Seuchendorf Dumbrăviţa de Codru = Dombrowitz Dumeşti = Dorndorf Dumitra (Alba) = Demetersbach, Demeschbach Dumitra (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Mettersdorf, Mettersdorf bei Bistritz (+ Bahnatelke-Bachnen, Cegetelke _Ziegendorf, Tyukos-Tekesch) Dumitreni = Mettersdorf an der Gorss Kockel, Demeter Dumitreştii (Mureş) = Mettersdorf, Demetsdorf an der Nyaradfluss Dumitriţa = Waltersdorf, Woldersdorf Dumuslău = Pressdorf După Deal # Cuci (Mureş) = Oberkokt După Deal # Milaş (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Hütte După Deal (Alba) = Stallen După Deal } Târnăveni (Mureş) = Pecherey După Piatră = Duppelpeter Dupuş = Tobsdorf, Tobesdorf, Toppesdorf, Tobiasdorf, Toblasdorf, Dupesdorf, Toblasdorf Durăşti = Durrest Duruşa = Dursdorf Duşeşti = Duschest E * Eghersec = Engerzegg Elciu = Wölz, Welz Eliseni = Elsdorf, Elisabeth Enciu = Entzendorf, Intsch, Entsch Episcopia Bihorului Bischofsberg in der Bihor Ercea = Gross Ertschen Eremieni = Sankt Emmerich Eremitu = Einsiedler Eresteghin = Ernstwin, Heerstegen Eriu-Sîncrai = Königshofen Ernea = Ehrgang, Erlgang, Irrgang Ernei= Rohrdachen, Arn Escu = Wetzendorf Estelnic = Esstelnek * Eteni = Ettin * Etfalău = Ettendorf F * Fabrica = Gorbauhütte * Făgădău Loţului = Lotzfogadau * Făgădaua = Wirtshaus * Făgăraş = Fogarasch, Fugrasch, Fugreschmarkt, Aldrichsdorf Făget (Alba) = Wallachisch Buchenwald, Birkendorf, Birkenwald Făget (Bacău) Birkendorf Făget (Cluj) Buchtetthof, Buchtettew Făget (Maramureş) Kerkbuch, Kirchbuch, Gyrchbuch Făgeţel # Frumoasa (Harghita) Tatarenort Făgeţel # Remetea (Harghita) = Kischbuch Făgeţel (Hunedoara) = Fassellen, Fatzellen Făgetu Ierii = Büchelhaid, Bikladen Făgetu Ungarischbach Făina Feinen Falca Falkendorf Fălcuşa Falkendorf, Felkuschen Făncica Sankt Franz, Fantschke Fărăgău = Farrendorf, Hölzeldorf, Eppendorf Fărău = Brenndorf Fărcădin = Ober-Wolfsdorf Fărcaşa = Wolfsbach, Wölfen Fărcaş-Tău Teufelsee Faţa (Harghita) Faath, Pfaath Faţa (Maramureş) Fatze Faţa Băi Fatzebay Faţa Pietrii Petersdorf, Fatzpeter Făureni = Schmidten Făureşti = Monzdorf, Unterkapellendorf, Kapellendorf Federi Weissendorf Fegernic Fetzwerneck Fegernicu Nou Neu Fetzwerneck Feisa = Füssen, Füselen, Fützen, Feiss, Fiessten, Feisen Feiurdeni = Weissdorf Felcheriu Oberkeer, Kerr Feldioara # Ucea de Jos Braşov = Marienburg Feldioara (Braşov) = Marienburg, Marenburch Feldioara (Cluj) = Erdwall, Feldburg Feldru = Felden, Felddorf, Birkenau, Waltersdorf Feleac = Falk, Felk, Fellach Feleacu = Fleck Feleag = Altfleigen, Felken Feliceni = Ober-Mariendorf, Frauendorf Felmer = Felmern, Felmer Feltrineli = Ungarisch-Italienischen Waldindustrie A.G. Fiume Feneriş = Fennerisch Feneş = Wildendorf, Wilddorf Fenişpatac = Fennischpadderck, Fennischpatheck Ferăstrău = Firrestrau Feregi = Franzdorf Fereşti = Weissendorf Ferice Ferritsch Fericea Ferritsch, Ferriterl Ferma Gostat Ferma IAS Ferma IAS II. Ferma Şcolară Ferneziu = Deutsch Fernesee, Fernessee Fersig = Weissstuhl Feţeni = Fetzeberg Fetindia = Gursdorf Fiad = Fadorf Figa Függen Fildu de Jos = Unterfeld, Altdorf Fildu de Mijloc = Mitterfeld, Altdörfel Fildu de Sus = Oberfeld, Filtendorf, Altdorf Filea de Jos = Unter-Feillen, Nieder Feilen Filea de Sus = Ober-Feillen, Ober Feilen Filea = Fild Filia = Fülldorf Filiaş = Neuseite (Elisberg †) Filitelnic = Felldorf, Fülldorf, Füllendorf, Fildorf, Veldorf Filpea = Philippsdorf, Fliepsdorf Filpişu Mare = Grossphlepsdorf, Ungarischphleps, Ungarisch-Fleps, Gruis-Flaps Filpişu Mic = Kleinphlepsdorf, Fläpsdorf Fînaţe # Band (Mureş) Schwarzau, Feketh Fînaţe # Ceanu Mare (Cluj) Finatzel Fînaţe # Fărăgău (Mureş) Finatzey Fînaţe # Iclănzel (Mureş) Aue Fînaţe # Tăureni (Mureş) Fînaţe # Urmeniş (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Höflein Fînaţe (Bihor) Fonatz Fînaţe (Cluj) Zenafey Fînaţe (Maramureş) = Heugraben Fînaţe } Ocniţa Bistriţa-Năsăud) Cheunstoll Fînaţe } Petrilaca de Mureş (Mureş) Cheuner Fînaţele Căpuşului Kheune Fînaţele Mădăraşului Heidickweld Fînaţele Manicului Manick Fînaţele Silivaşului Meyerhof Fînaţele Socolului Funatz Fîncel = Werhartsdorf!!, Blaasdorf, Fantschel Fîncelul de Jos Unter Fantschel, Neu Metzenseiffen Fîncelul de Sus Ober Fantschel Finciu Neudorf Finiş Fenisch Finişel Klein-Fenisch Finteuşu Mare = Gross Fentsch Finteuşu Mic = Klein Fentsch Fîntîna (Braşov) = Kaltbrunnen, Kaltbrunn Fîntîna (Hunedoara) Fontein Fîntîna Babii Babberfontein Fîntîna Brazilor Tannenbrunn Fîntîna Şpanului = Geschpanbrunnen Fîntînele (Alba) = Funtinel Fîntînele (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Neuösch, Eisch, Erbdorf, Sächsisch Altendorf Fîntînele (Cluj) Funtinella Fîntînele (Maramureş) Schweinbach, Schweinsbach Fîntînele (Mureş) = Bergbrunn, Gielekonten, Gielekokten Fîntînele (Sălaj) Dornau Fîntînele (Sibiu) Krebsbach, Krebseifen Fîntînele Brazului Guerendorfer Brunn Fîntînele-Rus Reussbrunn, Gutzendorf Fîntîniţa (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Käbelbrunn, Kuebeldorf Fîntîniţa (Braşov) Neubrunn Fintoag = Altendorf! 2 Firiza = Deutsch Friesendorf Firminiş = Firmnisch Firtănuş = Sschlossberg+Marten Firtuşu = Schlosskirch Fîşca = Kappel Fîscăraiu Fişer = Schweischer, Schweisser Fiţcău = Fitzkau Fitod = Fitood, Fittold Fizeş (Hunedoara) = Weidendorf Fizeş (Sălaj) = Weidenthal, Wendenthal Fizeşti = Zahldorf Fizeşu Gherlii = Teufelswald, Fiddisch, Fisesch Fiziş = Fissegg Fliteşti = Feltescht Floreasa = Florers, Florese Floreşti (Alba) = Einsiedel Floreşti (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Blumenberg, Schirack, Scheirak, Wirragischberg Floreşti (Cluj) = Sächsisch-Fenisch, Fenesch, Fenisch, Deutsch-Branndorf Floreşti (Sibiu) = Felsendorf, Filsdorf Floroaia = Blumenbach Floroaia Mică = Kleintalpaddeck * Fodora (Cluj) = Krispinkirch * Fodora (Sălaj) = Krispinhaus * Fofeldea = Hochfeld * Foglaş = Foglisch * Foi = Wasserthal * Foieni = Fienen, Fiend, Fina, Fienenfeld * Folt = Foldt, Filtendorf * Fonău = Rosendorf, Fonnau * Forău = Forrau * Fornădia = Fornaden, Vornaden * Forosig = Forrozegg * Forţeni = Fartzad, Vortzaden * Fotoş = Fotsdorf * Frâncenii Boiului = Frinkdorf, Frinken * Frâîncenii de Piatră = Frankendorf i.Siebenbürgen * Frăsinei = Frosiney * Frăsinet = Frässinet * Frata = Frattendorf, Ruderswald, Pfratten * Frenţ = Franzkappelle * Frumoasa = Schönwasser * Frunzeni = Mausdorf, Trassten, Tresten * Fucuşdorf = Furkeschdorf * Fufez * Fughiu = Fuugl * Fundata = Fundatten, Kertzberg * Fundatica = Kleinkertzberg * Fundătura (Cluj) = Klein-Jahnen * Fundătura (Mureş) = Kleindaal * Fundătura (Sălaj) * Fundoaia (Harghita) Fundoyl * Fundoaia (Mureş) Fundey * Fundul Rîului Grund * Furcşoara Gabeldorf G Găbud = Gabdorf Gădălin = Seildorf Găieşti (Alba) Ganest Găieşti Götsch GălăoaiaGăloaia = Gallendorf Gălăşeni (Bihor) = Geleschen, Sankt Gallus Gălăşeni (Sălaj) = Reizenhof Gălăţeni (Mureş) = Heiligengeist, Gerlsdorf Galaţi (Braşov) = Glatz, Galatz Galaţi (Hunedoara) = Galatz, Galz Galaţii Bistriţei = Heeresdorf, Heresdorf, Gallatz Gălăuţaş = Sankt Gallen, Galotzasch Gălăuţaş-Pîrău = Padderck, Patheck Galbina Galbin Gălcer Galtscher Galda de Jos = Unter-Hahnenberg, Hahnenberg Galda de Sus = Ober-Hahnenberg, Dornen Găldişoara = Schloss Gald Galeş = Gallusdorf, Galisch, Grossdorf, Krebsdorf Galeşti = Gallendorf Găleşti = Gallendorf, Gallenhausen Galoşpetreu = Sankt Gallen + Sankt Peter Gălpîia = Hahnendorf Galtiu = Hahnendorf, Galten Ganaş Gons Găneşti = Gallendorf, Hahnendorf, Hannendorf, deutsch Ganzdorf Gara Coşlariu Gaura Sîngerului Forsthof Geaca = Jöcken Geamăna = Sachsendorf, Sächsischwinzen Gelmar = Jelmar, Gyalmar, Jallmar, Hohenberg Gelu Wadasch General Berthelot (siehe Fărcădin) Geoagiu de Sus Joog Geoagiu = Gergersdorf, Gergesdorf, Unterdorf, Unter-Gyogy Geoagiu-Băi Gyogyer Warmbad, Warme Bäder bei Al-Gyogy Geoagiul de Sus Oberdorf Geogel Kleinjoog Geomal Nussdorf Gepiş Jepesch Gepiu Jeppau Gerau Gerăuşa Ringeln, Ringwall Gersa I.. II. # Rebrişoara (Bistriţa –Năsăud) Gertz Gersa III. # Rebrişoara (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Zerade Gersa IV. # Rebrişoara (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Pojan Gheduleşti Geddulest Gheghie Gegen Gheie Geye Gheja = Geschendorf Ghelari = Gallendorf, Gellersdorf, Gelar Ghelinţa Gälänts, Gelentz, Gelintz Ghemeş Gemmesch Ghenci (Bihor) Ghenci (Satu Mare) Gentsch Ghenetea Genetz Gheorghe Doja = Lukasdorf, Holnitz Gheorgheni Niklasmarkt, Nickelsmarkt Gheorghieni Gergesdorf Ghera Gherdeal Gürteln, Gürtelen, Gürtlen, Girteln, Gertrudenthal Gherla Neuschloss, Armenierstadt, Armenerstadt Gherman Hermannsdorf Ghermăneşti Hermannsdorf Gherţa Mare Gross-Girtze, Grossgirtz Gherţa Mică Klein-Girtze, Kleingirtz, Kleingertz Gheţari Ghida Dedel am Brettenbach Ghidaşteu Gidischtiben, Giddischteif Ghidfalău = Gedensdorf, Giedendorf, Widersdorf Ghiduţ Giddutz Ghighişeni Giggischen, Giggeschen! Ghijasa de Jos Untergesäss, Schorten Ghijasa de Sus Obergesäss Ghileşti = Egidysdorf Ghilvaci Gară = Neugilwatsch Ghilvaci = Gilvatsch, Gilwatsch Ghimbav = Weidenbach, Weidenbach bei Kronstadt, Wiedenbach Ghimeş = Birkendorf Ghinda = Windau, Wendau Ghindari = Eichelsdorf, Eicheln Ghineşti = Gegesch Ghiolţ = Götzen Ghioncani = Jonkain Ghiorac = Jureck, Garrach Ghioracu Nou = Neujureck Ghipeş = Wüsten Ghirbom = Birnbaum, Birbom Ghirişa = Greschen Ghiriş-Sîncraiu = Königshofen Ghirişu Român = Jerisch, Gieresch Ghirolt (Cluj) = Gerold, Geralt, Sachs. Gerald Ghirolt (Satu Mare) = Geraldsdorf, Girodsdorf, Giroth Ghiurche Jurk Giacăş Gogeschdorf, Jakobsdorf Gialacuta = Brunnenberg Gilău = Julmarkt, Gelu, Gelau, Jahlmarkt Gîlgău Almaşului Homlisch-Gilgau Gîlgău = Golz, Galgau, Gilgo Gîmbaş = Schwammenthal Gîmbuţ = Buchenthal, Gumbach Ginta Jehansdorf Gînţaga = Gansdorf, Gonzaga Giorocuta = Gregorsbrunn, Gerlsbrunn, Girbrunn Gîrbău Dejului = Ober-Gorbau, Ober-Girben Gîrbău = Görbau Gîrbou = Gorbau Gîrbova de Jos = Unterurbau Gîrbova de Sus = Orbau, Oberurbau Gîrbova = Urwegen, Urbegen, Urbigen Gîrboviţa = Kleinurbau Gîrceiu = Gertschen, Gertsch Gîrda de Sus = Obergierd Gîrda Seacă = Untergierd Gîrdani = Garendorf, Garndorf Gîrde Gart Girişu de Criş Lichtenwald Girişu Negru Jerisch Gîrla Gerle Giula = Julendorf Giuleşti (Bihor) Schulest Giuleşti (Maramureş) = Ludwigsdorf Giuluş = Flammendorf Giungi = Perlendorf, Perlsdorf, Jink, Schink, fr. Jungig Giurcuţa de Jos Unterkalibaschen Giurcuţa de Sus Kalibaschen am Somesch Giurgiş Sankt Georgen, Weiler Sanktgeorgen Giurtelecu Hododului = Wüst Jörgen, Georgius Giurtelecu Şimleului = Wüst Görgen, Wüst-Sankt Georgen Glacaş = Jakobsdorf Glăjărie Görgényer-Glashütte Gledin = Gleden, Gladen, Gladein, Gladn Gligoreşti Sankt Marten, Martinsdorf Glîmboaca Hühnerbach, Honnerbach Glod (Alba) = Klod, Kloden Glod (Maramureş) = Glott Glod (Sălaj) = Salzfelden, Glatt, Salzfeld Glodeni = Scharpendorf, Kothbach, Schellenberg, Henningsdorf Glodghileşti = Klotzdorf + Gileschdorf Glogoveţ = Tutendorf, Tuten Goagiu = Gahd, Gagen (Hodislav) Goaşele = Eisenhammer Godineşti = Godnesau, Godin Gogan = Guggendorf, Gergendorf, Gogeschdorf, Reussdorf Gogan-Varolea = Gogeschburg, Unter der Burg, Burg Guggendorf Goleş = Storchendorf Golila Goyl Goreni = Ungarisch-Zepling, Ungarisch-Zapleng, Schöndorf,Schönbirk Gorneşti = Kertzing Gorohoţele Grochutzel Gorova Gorowe Gostila = Gosdorf Goteşti = Gottersdorf Gothatea = Sankt Gotthard Govăjdia = Sensenhammer Goza Oarului Gaas Grădinari Negerfalf Grădini Grodin Grădini Mănăştur Kertmanoster Grădiniţa Karthaus Grădiştea de Munte Burgort, Berg Greben Gräben Grebenişu de Cîmpie = Heimersdorf,! Gerbesch!, Heymo Grebla Grebl Grid (Braşov) = Grit Grid (Hunedoara) = Griden, Gried Grînari = Muckendorf, Munkesdorf, Mückendorf, Mäckendorf Grind = Grindorf, Gerind Grindeni = Kreuz, Heiligenkreuz Grîuşorul = Kornhaus Groapa Rădăii Stallen Groape = Grappendorf Grohot = Krotendorf Grohotele = Grotzeln Groş = Groschenau Grosăraua = Grosserau Groşi (Bihor) Groosch Groşi (Maramureş) = Seiffenberg, Klosdorf Groşii Ţibleşului = Thuckesburg Gruelaci = Kranichdorf Gruia = Gruys Gruilung Gruylang Gruişor Kleingergen Gudea Gette Guga = Gogendorf Gunar = Gunnar Gura Arieşului = Walddorf Gura Bordului Gurrabord Gura Cîmpului Krähnenwiese Gura Cornei Tork Gura Cuţului = Gurrenkutz Gura Dobrii Guradobrey Gura Izbitei = Gurren Gura Rîului = Auendorf, Gurarn Gura Roşiei Stampfmühle Gura Văii Gross-Schwarzdorf Gura Vlădesei Gurawladeis Gurani Gurain, Guran Gurasada Gurasaden Gurbediu = Gurbendorf Gurbeşti # Căbeşti (Bihor) Gurbest Gurbeşti # Spinuş (Bihor) Gurbest Gurghiu = Görgen, St. Emrich, Gergling, Sankt Emmerich Guruslău = Ungarisch-Grosslau Guşteriţa Hammersdorf Gusu = Giesshübel, Giszibel H Habic = Buchendorf, Siebenbuchen Hădărău Haderau Hădăreni = Fahrendorf Hădău Hagău (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Hagendorf Hagău (Cluj) = Hof Hagău (Mureş) = Hagau Hăghig = Fürstenburg, Fürstenberg, Halmagen Hagota Sankt Agata Haieu Hugau, Heffau Hajongard = Hausengart Hălchiu = Heldsdorf, Heldesdorf, Heltesdorf, Heldenburg Hălmăsău = Halmesau Halmăşd = Hügelfeld Hălmeag = Halmagen, Halmegen, Halmegyen, Halmajen, Halwegen, Halfenmegen Halmeu = Halmen (+ Paasth, Paastendorf†) Halmeu Vii = Hochhalmen Hamba = Hahnenbach, Hahnbach Handalu Ilbei = Goldhütte Hăpria = Härpen, Perprig Harale = Harayl Hărănglab = Glockendorf, Herenglab Hărău = Haren Harghita-Băi Bad Hargitta Harghita-Mădăraş Hargitta Hărman = Honigberg Hărniceşti = Deutsch Hernitzhausen Hărţăgani = Herzogsdorf, Herzogen, Herzogendorf Hărţău = Harz Haşag = Haschagen, Hassagh Hăşdate # Gherla (Cluj) = Hochstätten Hăşdate # Săvădisla (Cluj) = Hochstätten Hăşdău = Hassen Hăşmaş = Neugarten, Hadmasch Hăşmaşu Ciceului = Zwiebeldorf Hăţăgel = Klein-Hötzing, Hadzell Haţeg Hötzing, Hatzeg, Wallenthal Haţegana = Hötzingen Hătuica = Hattolcken Hăuceşti Hinzendorf Hazanéző Heleşti = Hellest Henig Henningsdorf, Rangeld, Rangeldorf Herculian Hermannsdorf Hereclean = Baumhacken Herecleanul Mic Klein Herklenau Herepea Harpien (+Hermannsdorf) HerepeiaSîrbu Hepriach Herghelia = Menisch Heria = Harrendorf, Härisdorf Herina = Mönchsdorf, Münzdorf Hetea = Hetten Hetiur = Marienburg, Meremberg, Liebfrauen Heveder Hida = Apfelfeld, Gross-Eidau, Steinkirch Hideaga = Kaltbrunn, Kaltenbrunn Hidiş Hiegesch Hidişel Hidischel Hidişelu de Jos Apfelsdorf Hidişelu de Sus Glockendorf, Heiligengeist, Ludenswald Hilib = Helbsdorf, Hiliben, Hilipen Hilibul Mic Klein Helbsdorf Hinchiriş Henkresch Hirean Hirenhof Hîrla Hirlau, Harlau Hîrseni = Scharkan, Hersing Hîrşeşti = Herzescht Hobiţa = Klein-Thierdorf!, Hobitzen Hobiţa-Grădişte Lagerfeld Hodac = Biberthal Hodaia Hodail Hodăi-Boian Forsterei Hodăi-Lupu = Wolfschanze Hodiş Wallachisch Hodusch Hodişa Wallachisch Hodusch Hodişel Hodischel Hodişeşti Hodischest Hodişu = Hodiss, Hodisch Hodod = Kriegsdorf, Hadad Hodoş (Bihor) Jakobsdorf bei Großwardein, Jekesdorf, Heidichsdorf Hodoş } Aţel (Sibiu) Heidesch Hodoş } Şaroş pe Târnave (Sibiu) = Heidesch Hodoşa = Heideschdorf! Hodoşa = Hodusch Hoghia = Hoden Hoghilag = Halwelagen, Halwelegen, Halwelägen, Helvlegen, Halwlagen Hoghiz = Warmwasser, Warmwasserbrunn, Warmbach, Warmbrunn, Warmbrunn am Alt, Freithum Hoia = Hoy Hoismanul = Holznettle Holbav = Holbach, Faulbach, Wolfbach Holdea = Mohndorf Holobani = Goldwerk Holod = Hollund Homoroade = Hamroth, Iwatschko Homorod (Alba) = Hambruden Homorod (Braşov) = Hamruden, Hameruden, Hammeroden, Homoroden, Homrod Homorod (Hunedoara) Homruden, Homoroden, Hammeroden, Sächsisch Petersdorf Homorodu de Jos Hamroth Homorodu de Mijloc Mitterhamroth Homorodu de Sus Oberhamroth Homorog Rumänischhomorogk Hondol = Hondolen Honterus = Honterus Hopîrta = Meerport, Fugaden Hopsu = Hopfensiefen * Horea = Arod, Arroden * Horea = Caroli, Karul * Horlacea = Jakesteig, Jakesdorf * Horo * Horoatu Cehului = Kroatischdorf+rumänischdorf * Horoatu Crasnei = Kroatenthal, Kräbatischberg, Bulger * Hosasău = Langenau * Hoşdatea, Hochstatt, Hochstätten * Hosman Holzmengen, Holzmannthal * Hotar Hatter * Hotar Mărăcineni * Hotărel Hatterl * Hoteni Hotten, Hottendorf, Hotting * Hoteşti Atuschfalf * Hotoan = Hatwan, Hottwan * Hovrila = Schaumdorf * Hrihoheret de Sus Ober Sankt Gregor * Hrihoret de Jos Nieder Sankt Gregor * Hrip Chriep * Huci Gartenau, Tschereallye * Huedin = Heynod, Hunyad * Huisurez = Lang-Kupferberg, Hotzureis * Hunedoara = Eisenmarkt, Eisenstadt, Hunyad, Thurndorf, Eisenburg * Hunedoara-Buituri = Eisenmarkt-Thurndorf * Hurez (Braşov) = Reitzdorf, Reißdorf, Huress * Hurez (Sălaj) = Gulendorf, Eulendorf * Hurezu Mare = Nanten, Nanta, Nantü, Harpes * Husasău de Criş = Klein-Neudorf, Langenau am Kriesch * Husasău de Tinca = Langendorf, Frauendorf * Huseni = Lamgendorf * Husia = Hausenbach, Neulangendorf * Huta * Huta (Cluj) * Huta (Sălaj) = Glashütte * Huta Certeze = Ludwigsthalhütte * Huta Chegii * Huta Voivozi = Althütte I * Iacobeni (Cluj) = Jokesdorf, Jakesdorf * Iacobeni (Harghita) = Jakesdorf, Jakeschdorf, Jokeschdorf * Iacobeni (Sibiu) = Jakobsdorf, Jakeschdorf * Iadăra = Klein-Jedern * Ianca = Johannesdorf!, Jankenhausen! * Ianco = Jankau * Ianculești = Sankt Johannes * Ianoşda = Janoschda, Janust * Iapa = Stuttenbach, Deutsch Jappau, Kobelsdorf * Iara de Mureş = Sängen, Gare * Iara = Jahren * Iarăş = Altdorf * Iarăşi = Kunzendorf * Iaşi = Jaaß, Jassau, Jasch, Jasswen * Iaşu = Jassau, Jaschen * Iaz = Jazigen, Jaaß, Jassau * Ibăneşti = Lybendorf, Lieben, Sentiwan * Ibăneşti-Pădure Waldhoff, Libanfalwe * Ibru = Erbsendorf, Hibrau, Hibersdorf * Icafalău = Icka, Papendorf * Icland Ocland = Ickland * Iclandu Mare = Grossickland * Iclănzel = Kleinickland * Iclod (Alba) = Mikluden, Mikloden * Iclod (Cluj) = Grossikladen, Ikluden * Iclozel = Klienikladen * Ideciu de Jos = Nieder-Eidisch, Unter-Eidisch * Ideciu de Sus = Ober-Eidisch * Idicel = Eidischdorf, Eidischdorfbach, Eidischbach * Idicel-Băi Eidischbad * Idicel-Pădure Eidischwald * Idiciu Bellesdorf, Belleschdorf, Bolleschdorf, Belisdorf, Billesdorf, Bollesdorf * Idrifaia Ederholz, Ederhulz, Ederhultz, Hidrigschollen * Ieciu Wetzburg * Ieducapu = Jedikap * Iegherişte Jägershütte * Ienceşti = Jenzest * Ierbuş Herbusch * Iermata Neagra Schwarzjahrmarkt * Iernut Radnuten, Radnot, Radnau * Iernuţeni Etschdorf, Echtorf, Fetschdorf, Etschdorf, Ranotten * Ierusalim = Jerusahlem * Ieud = Joodt * Ighiel = Igensbach, Wahrbach, Klein Krapundorf * Ighişu Nou = Sächsisch-Eibesdorf, Eibesdorf, Abesdorf * Ighişu Vechi = Wallachisch-Eibesdorf, Eibesdorf, Libesdorf * Ighiu (Alba) = Grabendorf, Krapundorf, Krabundorf, Kuppendorf * Ighiu (Harghita) = Egendorf, Kuppendorf * Igriţia = Igritzen * Ihod = Etschendorf * Ilba = Elbendorf * Ilbat = Ilbaten * Ileanda = Gross-Illand * Ileni = Elisdorf, Illeschdorf, Kleinschwarzdorf * Ilia = Elienmarkt, Hielen, Illiendorf * Ilieni (Covasna) = Eliasdorf, Ilgendorf, Ilschendorf * Ilieni (Mureş) = Illesdorf, Eliasdorf * Ilieşi = Illeschfeld * Ilieşti = Sankt Gilli * Ilimbav = Eulenbach, Illenbach, Dulenbach * Ilioara = Klein Eliasdorf * Ilişoara = Kleinillau * Ilişua (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Iltschen, Illischau, Illischin * Ilişua (Sălaj) = Ileschdorf, Elgersdorf * Ilva Mare = Grossillau * Ilva Mică = Klienillau * Imeni = Imelsdorf, Imetschdorf * Imper = Himbeersdorf * Inand Inand, Innandt * Inău (Maramureş) = Eunebach, Eunefeld * Inău (Sălaj) = Inoch * Inceşti (Alba) = Jentschest * Inceşti (Bihor) = Jantschest * Ineu (Bihor) = Jenau, Genau * Ineu (Harghita) = Jandorf, Johannisberg! Inlăceni = Enlacken (Endelach) Inoc = Inack, Hurgelinsdorf, Pristelsdorf, Pristaldsdorf, Întorsura Buzăului = Bodsau, Bozau, Bosau Între Ape Între două ape Întregalde = Koliben Întrelacuri * Întrerîuri = Zwischenbach * Întreşugag = Interschugag * Inucu = Inacken, Königsdorf * Inuri = Lilienfeld * Ioaniş Johannisdorf * Iobăgeni = Grunddorf * Iod Jodt, Jeed Iodu de Jos Oberjodt Iodu de Sus Unterjodt Iojib Josefhausen Iojibeni Sankt Josef Iojib-Vii Weinberge Ioneşti = Eisdorf, Weissdorf, Jonesdorf, Janesdorf Ioşia Eschey Ip = Pehrmannsdorf, Bärmannsdorf, Bergmannsdorf, Hippen, Deutsch-Guntersdorf, Hippendorf Irigvese Irina Hirrin, Irrein, Juren, Irren Iris Isca Hisch Iscroni Raklzell Isla = Isslau Iştan-Tău Istentau Isticeu Estitschau Iştihaza = Stephanskirchen!, Stephanskirch Istrău Estrau Isuica Iteu Lüken Iteu Nou Kleinlüken Iuriu de Cîmpie = Wachtfeld Ivăneasa Sankt Johann in der Burgau Ivăneş Johannesdorf Ivăneşti Sankt Johann, Sankt Iwan Ivăniş Sankt Johann * Iza Isa * Izbicioara Schlossturn * Izbita Issbith * Izbuc Sochodol * Izvoare (Harghita) Iwau * Izvoare (Maramureş) Isuar in der Marmarosch * Izvoare Cătun Iwaumetzey * Izvoarele # Blaj (Alba) = Ziffendorf, Tziffen * Izvoarele # Livezile (Alba) = Bedeldorf * Izvoarele # Viişoara (Bihor) = Klein-Patscheln * Izvoarele (Hunedoara) = Linsendorf * Izvoarele (Maramureş) Sankt Blasius * Izvoraş * Izvoru Ampoiului = Grossompeil * Izvoru Crişului = Kreischhaupt, Weissthurn * Izvoru Mureşului Miereschquelle * Izvoru Negru * Izvoru Pietrii Isuar * Izvoru Trotuşului Judenau J Jabeniţa = Salzau, Salzhau, Salzbrunnen, Schebenz, Schabenitzen Jac = Sackendorf Jacodu = Ungarisch-Sacken Jacu = Walachisch Sacken, Zschak Jebucu = Schobeck, Erdorf Jeica = Schelken, Schelk Jeledinţi = Losaden, Ungarisch Losaden Jelna = Dürnbach Jelna = Senndorf, Sellendorf Jereapăn = Scharapaun Jibert = Seiburg, Sibricht, Sigiberg Jibou = Schieburg, Siben, Schibau, Zibau, Schyburg Jichişu de Jos = Unterrohrbach Jichişu de Sus = Oberrohrbach Jidoştina Judendorf, Judenau Jidoviţa = Unter dem Damm, Untertann, Unterdamm, Jude Jidvei = Seiden, Sögden, Seibrich, Zidel Jieţ # Petrila (Hunedoara) Schietz Jieţ } Iscroni (Hunedoara) Jigodin = Sagendorf, Schegoden Jigodin-Băi = Bad-Sagendorf, Bad Schegoden Jimbor (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Sommer, Sommerburg, Sommern Jimbor (Sibiu) = Sommerburg, Sommerberg Jimbor (Brasov) = Sommerburg Jimbor Fînaţe = Burg-Grenze Jina = Sinna, Schinna, Schinnach Jina-Dobra = Schinna-Dobra Jirca = Schirke Jiu = Schwyl, Schyilsdorf Jiu-Coroieşti = Korojest am Schyll Jiu-Paroşeni = Paruschen am Schyll Jolotca = Oratwe Josani # Căbeşti (Bihor) = Schoschan Josani (Bihor) = Krannigsdorf Josani Joseni (Hunedoara) = Susendorf Joseni (Harghita) = Untersdorf, Unterdorf, Kränichsdorf Josenii Bîrgăului = Unter-Borgen, Jaad, Unterburgau, Burgau Juc-Herghelie = Staatshengsdepot Jucu de Jos = Oberschucken Jucu de Mijloc = Schucken Jucu de Sus = Niederschucken Jugăstreni = Sugassen Jupînesc = Schuppanisch Jurca = Jürgensdorf L La Ciurgău = Tschorgau La Cocoş La Curte = Burghof La Hodăi La Maşină La Rituţa Lacu = Schwarzenberg Lacu Roşu = Gyilkossee, Mördersee Lădăuţi = Ladholz Lancrăm = Langendorf Lapoş } Oradea (Bihor) Lapusch bei Wardein Lapoş } Valea lui Mihai (Bihor) Lapusch Lăpugiu de Jos Unter-Lappendorf Lăpugiu de Sus Ober-Lappendorf Lăpuş (Maramureş) Laposch, Sankt Michaelstein Lăpuş (Mureş) = Leppersdorf Lăpuşel = Zwiebelfeld, Lensdorf Lăpuşna Laposchna Lăpuşnic = Haldorf Lăpuşteşti Lappist Lăpuş-Zazmezeo Wallach.Laposch-Sachsenfeld Larga # Gurghiu (Mureş) Largau, Laarg, Large Larga # Sărmaşu (Mureş) Large Larga (Cluj) = Weiten, Weitendorf Larga (Maramureş) = Tagdorf Larga } Chiheru de Sus (Mureş) Warmetzieben Lăsău = Lasseldorf, Lassldorf, Lassau Lăschia = Latzkau Lăscud Lasslendorf Laslău Mare Wallachisch-Lasseln, Laslen Laslău Mic Sächsisch-Lasseln, Klein-Lasseln, Klein Lasslen, Lasslen Laslea = Gross Lasseln Lătureni Hiegek Lăureni = Sankt Lörinz Laz (Sibiu) = Latzendorf, Laas, Latzdorf Laz = Slawendorf, Deutsch Laas Lăzarea = Saregen Lăzăreni = Sankt Niklas Lăzăreşti = Lazarusdorf Lazaret = Lazarett Lăzeşti = Lezest Laz-Firtănuş = Lass Laz-Şoimuş = Lass Lazu Baciului Lăzurele Lazuri (Sălaj) = Neusatz Lazuri (Satu Mare) = Neuschlag, Katarischdorf!!! Lazuri de Beiuş Lassur * Leauţ = Kettendorf * Lechincioara Lechnitz an der Komloderbach * Lechinţa (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Lechnitz * Lechinţa (Maramureş) = Leknitz * Lechinţa (Mureş) = Lechnitz am Mieresch * Lefaia = Leffey * Leghia = Tannendorf * Legii = Legendorf * Leheceni Lehetschen * Lelei = Lellen * Lelese = Lelsdorf * Leleşti (Bihor) = Lellenstein!, Lellest, Lallest * Leleşti (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Fussen, Albendorf, Fladensdorf * Leliceni = Heiligengeist * Lemnia de Jos = Niederlennen * Lemnia de Sus = Oberlennen * Lemnia = Lennen * Lemniu = Lehmenberg, Lemchen * Leniş = Lenesch * Leordeni = Lörinzdorf, Lorenzdorf * Leordina = Leordinen * Leorinţ = Lorenzdorf, Laurentzi * Leorinţa = Sankt Laurentzen * Leorinţa-Şăulia * Lepindea = Leppendorf * Leş = Gottersdorf, Leesch * Leşmir = Kothstrass, Kothstraß, Letmern * Leşnic = Wachtdorf * Lespedea = Lespendorf * Leştioara = Lesthorn * Leșu = Lesch * Leţ = Letzen, Secklerstein, Letzendorf * Letca = Lettenthal * Leurda = Lewhardsdorf, Leword * Liban = Libon Libotin = Libathen Ligatu Ligath Limba = Demetersbach, Pramendorf, Warthe Limpert = Lamprecht Linţ Lintz Lipău Liebau, Lippau Lisa = Lissa, Lessen Lisnău = Mehldorf, Lischnau Lisnău-Vale = Mehldorferbach, Lischnauerwasser, Wasser-Lischnau Lita = Wallachisch-Freudendorf, Rumänischlitta Liteni = Freudendorf, Ungarischlitta, Königsdorf Livada # Iclod (Cluj) Wüstsanktjohann Livada # Petreştii de Jos (Cluj) = Wüst-Egrisch, Engerisch Livada (Hunedoara) Strimb Livada (Satu Mare) Wiesenheid Livada de Bihor Maatsch, Neubeneschau Livada Ferma Livada Mică Wiesengrund Livada Vii Hoch-Wiesenheid Livadia = Wiesendorf Livadia de Cîmpie Wiesendorf, Weissendorf Livadia de Coastă Liwald, Liwad, Liwodei Livadia Wiesendorf Livezeni (Hunedoara) Liwanien Livezeni (Mureş) = Jedden Livezi (Harghita) Lowees Livezi (Hunedoara) Wurmloch Livezile (Alba) = Lasslenkirch, Lasslenhausen Livezile (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Jaad, Zum Jot, Jooden, Jadt, Joodt (+Epemező-Eppendorf) Liviu Rebreanu = Wiesel Loamneş = Ladmesch, Ladendorf Lobodaş = Lobodesch Locodeni = Lockaden Locuri Lodroman = Ledermann, Ludermann Logata Logig = Ludwigsdorf, Lutzdorf, Ludesdorf, Lutzendorf Loman = Lammdorf, Lamendorf Loman Pleş Pleisch Lompirt = Lampreten, Lampert, Lomperth, Ober Limpert, Unter Limpert Lonea Longig Lopadea Nouă = Schaufeldorf, Giselsdorf, Lapaten, Ungrisch-Laped // Lopadea Veche = Altschaufeldorf Lopata Lopath Loranta Sankt Lorenz Lorău Lorau Lotrioara = Lauterburg, Lauterbach Loţu Lootz Lovaş } Şimian (Bihor) Lovaş } Valea lui Mihai (Bihor) Lovnic = Leblang, Löweneck, Löwlingen Lozna = Gross-Losdorf * Lucăceni = Lukas, Neukalmanding * Lucăceşti = Likasdorf, Lukaskirchen * Ludeştii de Jos = Unter-Gansdorf * Ludeştii de Sus = Ober-Gansdorf * Ludişor = Spieldorf * Ludoş = Gross-Logdes, Ludesch, Luds * Luduş (Mureş) = Gansdorf, Ludasch * Lueta = Leveten, Lefit, Eisenberg * Lugaşu de Jos = Niederlugosch * Lugaşu de Sus = Oberlugosch * Luhei Luchey * Luieriu = Lewern, Löhra, Lera, Lehr * Lujerdiu Leukhardsdorf, Losarden * Luminişu Seketur * Luna (Cluj) = Lonen, Lone * Luna (Satu Mare) Lune * Luna de Jos = Kenderloch, Unter-Lonen, Lone, Lohne * Luna de Sus (Cluj) = Deutsch Londorf, Deutschdorf * Lunca # Baia de Criş (Hunedoara) = Elendorf * Lunca # Băiţa (Hunedoara) = Ilbendorf * Lunca # Poşaga (Alba) = Neusatz * Lunca # Valea Lungă (Alba) = Langendorf, Hassenburg * Lunca (Bihor) Lunke in der Bihor * Lunca (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Grossseifen!, Friesendorf, Friesen, Frisch * Lunca (Mureş) = Trassten, Neustadt * Lunca Ampoiţei Neuompeil * Lunca Apei Elsassdorf * Lunca Balmoş Balmenthal * Lunca Bonţului Bonzlunk * Lunca Borlesei Borleslunk * Lunca Bradului Schloss Illau * Lunca Calnicului Kalmesbuch * Lunca Cernii de Jos = Birkendorf * Lunca Cernii de Sus = Nieder Birkendorf * Lunca de Jos (Alba) = Kappellen * Lunca de Jos (Harghita) = Nieder Gimesch * Lunca de Jos (Hunedoara) = Niederlunke * Lunca de Sus (Harghita) = Gimesch * Lunca Ilvei } Ilva Mare Bistriţa-Năsăud Lunke * Lunca Ilvei } Lunca Bradului Mureş Lunkan * Lunca Insulei Samoschlonk, Lonk am Samosch * Lunca la Tisa Theisslonk, Lonk am Teiss * Lunca Largă Lonkelaarg * Lunca Leşului = Lunka bei Lesch * Lunca Mărcuşului Einöd * Lunca Meteşului Golddorf * Lunca Mureşului = Holten, Helten * Lunca Mureşului = Gottschardsdorf, Szeckler Pfaffendorf, Szeckler Kotscharn * Lunca Negri = Lunkaneger * Lunca Ozunului = Nendorf, Neu Usendorf, Lunke * Lunca Potăului = Lanke * Lunca Sătească = Lunk Sattisch, Sattischlunk * Lunca Tîrnavei = Spin, Bleschdorf, Wallachisch Schönau * Lunca Vişagului = Wischaglunke, Lunke am Wischag * Luncani (Cluj) Neusatz Luncani (Harghita) Lunkan Luncani (Hunedoara) = Wiesendorf Luncasprie Lunkasprey Luncasprie Lunkasprie Lunceni Langenthal, Langenfeld Luncoiu de Jos Langenthal Luncoiu de Sus = Birkendorf Luncşoara (Bihor) Look Luncşoara (Hunedoara) Langenthal Lunga = Langendorf, Nachtendorf Lungeştii Surducului Luntschest Lupeni (Harghita) = Wolfsthal, Wolfsdorf Lupeni (Hunedoara) = Schylwolfsbach Lupoaia (Bihor) = Wolfsbach Lupoaia (Sălaj) = Wolfsfeld Lupşa (Alba) = Wolfsdorf Lupşa (Braşov) = Lupscha, Wolfsdorf, Lups Lupşa (Cluj) = Lupsche, Wolfsdorf Lupşeni = Wolfsdorf Lupu = Wolfendorf, Lupolwall Lupuleşti = Wolfsberg Luşca = Luschka Luţ = Lutzbach Luţa = Lutza, Lutzen, Lutz Lutiţa = Agendorf Lutoasa = Thomoren M * Măcăreşti Mekerest * Macău = Mechau, Machendorf * Măceu = Massau * Măcicăşeşti = Kleinmatzengasch, Steueney * Măcicaşu = Katzendorf (fr.Schlossberg) * Mada = Maden!, Medall * Mădăras (Bihor) = Madreis, Madereis * Mădăraş (Harghita) = Neuhammer in der Tschicken + Wlachendorf, Madras * Mădăraş (Mureş) = Bogelfeld * Mădăraş (Satu Mare) = Madras, Gross-Madratz, Madarasch * Mădărăşeni = Hirtof * Măerişte = Bruckenthal, Fürstenbrück, Bruckend, Bruckendorf Mag Schardörfel, Schardörfl, Schwarzwasser Măgeşti Sachsendorf Măgherani = Nussdorf, Ungarischdorf Măgheruş (Covasna) = Magresch, Ungarischdorf Măgheruş (Harghita) Ungarischdorf Măgheruş (Mureş) Maniersch, Mängersch, Mangerß Măghierat Ungarischhof Măgina = Mussendorf, Meschen Măgoaja = Raabenfeld Măgulicea = Mangelsdorf Măgura (Alba) 1,2 = Magure in der Ompeil, Ompeilmagure Măgura (Alba) 2 = Hohenwald Măgura (Bihor) Maguren in der Bihor, Magoren Măgura (Braşov) Magure Măgura (Hunedoara) = Maguren Măgura (Sălaj) = Walddorf Măgura } Ilişua (Sălaj) Megure Măgura Calului Mogurendorf Măgura Ierii = Walldorf Măgura Ilvei = Magern Măgura Voloşeanca Woloschanik Măguran Maguritsch Măgura-Topliţa Maguren, Berg i.Siebenbürgen Măgurele Scherling, Schierling Măgureni (Hunedoara) Magurei Măgureni (Maramureş) = Walddorf Măguri = Magerau, Magur, Mogur, Bergmagur Măguri-Răcătău = Rekettau Măhăceni = Mohatsch, Goldenhof Măhal = Muckendorf, Mochelsdorf, Mechelswald Maia (Cluj) = Mandorf, Deutsch Manya Maia (Mureş) = Mayendorf Maiad = Nomasen, Frauendorf, Bodnerswald Maieru = Maier, Mayer, Mayerhof Maieru-Anieş = Mayerhof-Sauerbrunn Măieruş = Nussbach Mailat = Mailanth Maioreşti = Mannsdorf+Hodacken am Mieresch Mal = Ballenthal Mălădia = Maldern Mălăieşte Malojest Mălăieşti = Mühlenbach, Malesd, Malajescht Maldaoci Stallhof, Madalotsch Malea (Hunedoara) Mallea Malea (Mureş) Borischke Maleia Malea Măleni = Mallern Malin = Mühlendorf Mălîncrav = Malmkrog, Mallenkrag, Halbenkragen Almkragen, Halbkragen Măliniş Mallenisch Malnaş = Malesch, Malnasch Malnaş-Băi = Bad Malesch, Bad Malnasch Măluţ = Millsdorf, Mühlsdorf, Unter-Omlasch Mămăligani Mameligen Mănărade = Donnersmarkt Mănăstire Monstor Mănăstirea (Cluj) = Benesdorf Mănăstirea (Hunedoara) = Kloster Mănăstirea (Maramureş) Klosterdorf, Juleymonstor Mănăstirea Moiseiului = Maissingkloster Mănăstireni = Ungarisch-Sächsisch Klosterdorf Mănăştur = Appesdorf, Klosterdorf Mănăşturel = Klostereck * Mănăşturu Românesc = Wallachisch-Klosterdorf * Mândra, Braşov = Kladendorf, Klagendorf, Maindre * Măndra, Sibiu = Kladendorf, Hldenburg, Holdenburg * Mănerău = Nussdorf * Manic = Sächsisch Mariendorf, Männigsdorf, Moritzdorf, Monnichsorf, Mannichsdorf Mara (Crăceşti) = Königsdorf (Ende 14. Jh.) Mărăşeşti Maroschest Marca Königsmarck, Marksdorf Marca-Huta Hütte Mărceşti Marzest Mărculeni = Markdorf, Markod, Markoden Mărcuş Markesdorf, Makesdorf, Mackendorf Mărcuşa Markesdorf Markusdorf Mărgăia Meregey Mărgău = Meregen Marghita Margareten am Brettenbach (+ Hertwig, Hertwigsdorf †), Margaretendorf Margine Mergin, Zelterlau, Blechischau Mărgineni Marschen, Marginen Marin = Maronen (Sankt Maron) Mărineşti = Merinest Mărişel = Marsel Mărişelu = Grossdorf, Grossendorf Măriuş = Nussbach Marna Nouă = Neumarn Marpod = Marpod, Marpodt, Marpolden, Maierpod, Mayerpolden, Maypold Mărtănuş = Marten, Sankt Marten Marţihaz Marzlsmarkt! Mărtineni = Martensdorf Mărtineşti (Cluj) = Wüst-Sankt Martin Mărtineşti (Hunedoara) = Martensdorf Mărtineşti (Satu Mare) Sankt Martin Mărtinie Martinien Mărtiniş Sankt-Marten Martonca Sankt Marten Maşca Maasch Mătăcina = Mattatschin Matefalău = Mattes, Mattesdorf Matei = Mathesdorf, Mathiasdorf Mateiaş = Mattesdorf, Matesdorf, Mathesdorf, Mateschdorf, Mathiasdorf Măţeşti = Matzesd Măteşti = Matesch Mătişeni = Matisdorf, Mattesdorf, Matzdorf Mătişeşti Mottischest Mătrici = Kosswein Mauri Mauersdorf Mecea Mediaş = Mediasch, Medwisch Medieş-Rîturi Brückendorf, Reeth Medieşu Aurit Schweizers, Skweiczer Medieş-Vii Schweizersberg, Medwesch Medişa Meddest Medişoru Mare = Gross-Medser, Grossmedescher Medişoru Mic = Klein-Medser, Kleinmedescher Medveş = Mädwäsch, Bärenloch, Berndorf Meggyesfalva = Medvesch Mera = Mehren Mercheaşa = Streitforth, Streitforth, Streitfurt Mercurea Sibiului Reussmarkt, Reissmarkt Mercurea-Băi Bad-Reussmarkt Mereni Almisch Mereşti = Apfelsdorf, Almesch Mereteu = Merethof, Merithof Merghindeal = Mergeln, Märgeln, Merglen, Mergental, Marienthal Meria = Blaudorf Merişor (Covasna) = Obstdorf, Almisch Merişor (Hunedoara) = Mersdorf Merişor (Maramureş) = Klosterthor, Monstor, Menster Merişor (Mureş) = Apfeldorf Merişor } Bîrgău (Maramureş) Klein-Apfeldorf bei Schykerlau Merişor (Petroşoani) = Obstdorf Merişoru de Munte = Obstdorf, Merrischor Merişoru Neuacker Mermezeu-Văleni = Birkenfeld, Birkau Meşcreac = Weichseldorf, Mehkirch Meşendorf = Meschendorf Mesentea = Allerheiligen Meseşenii de Jos = Oberkessendorf, Ungarisch Ketzeln Meseşenii de Sus = Niederkessendorf, Kessen, Wallachisch Ketzeln Mesteacăn # Brad (Hunedoara) = Messhacken, Mestaken, Mestachen Mesteacăn # Răchitova (Hunedoara) Birkenhausen, Mestaken Mesteacăn (Maramureş) Kleinnieresch Mesteacăn (Satu Mare) Nieresch Mesteacănu = Nieresch Mestecănişul = Sankt Barbara Meştera = Meisterhausen, Meisterhaus Meteş = Meteschdorf, Mettischdorf Metiş = Martinsdorf, Mättersdorf, Metesdorf, Medweiss Meziad = Unter-Messesch Mica (Cluj) = Nickelskirchen Mica (Mureş) = Michelsdorf, Kleindorf, Mitterdorf Micăneşti = Michelsdorf, Mikenest, Mikaneschd Micăsasa = Feigendorf, Fegendorf (-Königsfurt) Miceşti (Alba) = Kleindörfel, Dörflein, Regelsberg! Miceşti (Cluj) = Mikesch, Michesdorf Miceşti (Mureş) = Kleindörfel Miceştii de Cîmpie = Ziegendorf, Ketscheden Micfalău = Neudorf, Mikó-Neudorf Micleşti = Nickelsdorf, Sankt Michael Micloşoara = Nickelsburg, Nicklasburg Micoşlaca = Nickelsdorf, Niklsdorf Micula = Niklas, Kleindeutschdorf, Michelsdorf Micula Nouă = Neumichelsdorf Mierag = Merach Miercurea Ciuc = Szeklerburg, Neumarkt Miercurea Nirajului = Sereda, Neumarkt an der Njarad Miercurea Sibiului = Reussmarkt, Reußmarkt, Reissmarkt, Unterwald (+ Mondorf und Weißkirch) Mierlău = Mierlau, Nierlau Miersig = Mayersdorf Mierţa = Nertz Mighindoala (+Rîpa) = Engental, Engeltal, Ingental (+ Rependorf) Mihai Bravu = Neudorf Mihai Viteazu (Cluj) = Michelsdorf Mihai Viteazu (Mureş) = Zoltendorf, Zultendorf, Zottendorf, Soltendorf * Mihăieni = Micheln, Michelsdorf * Mihăieşti (Cluj) = Michelsdorf * Mihăieşti (Hunedoara) = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni # Şimoneşti (Harghita) = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni (Harghita) = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni (Hunedoara) = Michelsdorf, Michlenau * Mihăileni (Sibiu) = Schaldorf, Schalendorf * Mihalţ = Michelsdorf * Miheleu = Mechelau * Miheşu de Cîmpie = Bienendorf * Mijlocenii Bârgăului = Mittel-Borgo, Mittelburgau * Milaş = Hasendorf, Großneulaß * Milăşel = Hasendörfel, Kleinneulass * Miluani = Millen * Mina Aranca = Aranken * Mina Chepeţ = Köppertz * Mina Clara = Sankt Klara * Mina Deac Mina Şărmăşag Mina Sud * Mînău = Mohndorf * Minele Lueta = Karlshütte, Eisenbergwerk * Mînerău = Minerau * Minereni = Poschfal * Mineu = Mindorf * Mintia = Bayersdorf, Baiersdorf, Mintzendorf * Mintiu Gherlii = Deutsch-Neudorf, Deutschendorf * Mintiu = Rumänisch-, Deutsch-Baierdorf * Mirăslău = Miroßlen, Mireslau * Mireş = Wallachisch Erlenbach, Birkendorf * Mireşu Mare = Gross-Birkenfeld * Mirigioaia = Mirschay * Mîrşa = Mörsch * Mirşid = Rabensdorf, Nierschid, Mierschid * Mişca = St Michael, Mitschke * Mischieni * Misentea = Allerheiligen in der Tschick * Misica = Missik * Mîteşti = Mötzest * Mititei = Kleindörfchen, Mitit * Mitreşti = Martesdorf * Mizieş = Mizesch * Moacşa = Maxen * Moara de Apă * Moara de Jos = Mayersdorf * Moara de Pădure = Litten * Moardăş = Mardisch * Mociar * Mocira = Kaltenbrunn * Mocirla * Mociu = Motschdorf, Mootsch * Mocod = Makaden, Malkendorf * Mocrea - Heiligengeist * Modoleşti = Modolescht * Moftinu Mare = Grossmaitingen, Maitingen, Majding * Moftinu Mic = Kleinmaitingen * Moglăneşti = Moglain * Mogoaia = Molgendorf * Mogoş = Mogusch * Mogoşeni = Magerschdorf, Magaschmort Mogoşeşti = Hohendorf Mohu = Muckendorf, Moichen, Maichen Moiad = Deutsch Neudorf, Mayat Moieciu de Jos = Moesch, Unter Moesch, Frankenstein Moieciu de Sus = Obermösch Moigrad = Mayroth Moişa = Maien Moisei Maissing, Mosesdorf Moişeni Moisesdorf Moldoveneşti = Burgdorf Molişet Sankt Maria Momîrlani Mamordlan Monariu Minarken, Molnarken, Malomarken Monor = Mindendorf, Mindorf, Manern Morăreni (Harghita) = Mühldorf Morăreni (Mureş) = Wohndorf, Schwarzburg Morăreşti Hieg Morău = Marau Morava Morau Moreşti Mühlendorf Morişti Morrist Morlaca = Marotten Morţeşti Morzest Moruţ (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Moritzdorf, Mauritz, Marz Moruţ (Mureş) = Mauritz Moşna = Meschen, Moschen Mosoru Mossur Moştercut Meisterkuth Moşuni Moschun Moţeşti Motschest Motiş (Sibiu) = Märtesdorf, Mertesdorf, Mortesdorf Motiş = Tauschdorf Movile = Hundertbücheln, Hundertbüchlen Mugeni = Begesen Mugeşti = Kudschirstallen Mujdeni = Sankt Michael Mujna (Harghita) = Muschendorf, Meschen Muncel (Cluj) = Munzell, Mutzell, Müntschel Muncel (Sălaj) = Munteln Muncelu Bergel Muncelu Mare = Grossmuntschel, Grossmunzell Muncelu Mic = Kleinmuntschel, Kleinmunzell Muneşti Munest Muntari Muntar Muntele Agrişului Muntele Băişorii Erzdorf Muntele Bocului Wichlet-Gebirg Muntele Cacovei Kakowa-Gebirg Muntele Filii Füllen-Gebirg Muntele Hof Muntele Rece Gross Rasch Muntele Săcelului Frauendorf Munteni Munten Mununa Mununa Mura Mare Gross-Sedresch, Himbeerdorf Mura Mică Klein-Sedresch Mureni = Neuflaigen, Neureckel, Sedresch, Neuzekel Mureşeni Weichseldorf Mureşenii Bîrgăului Borgo-Murescheni, Burgaumiereschdorf Mureşenii de Cîmpie = Omsdorf Mureş-Sat Miereschdorf Murgeşti = Benedikt, Sankt Benedikt Musari Musar Muşca Russendorf, Russenhof Musina = Musendorf N Nădar Nader Nadăş Nadeschpadderck, Nadeschpatheck Nadăşa = Wallachisch-Rohrdorf Nădăşelu = Rohrfeld, Rohrbach Nădăştia de Jos = Unter-Rohrbach, Unter-Rohrdorf Nădăştia de Sus = Ober-Rohrbach, Ober-Rohrdorf Nădăştia = Rohrfeld Nadăşu = Wallachisch Rohrbach Nădejdea = Heynodt Nadeş = Rohrdorf Nadiş = Rohrfeld Nadişu Hododului = Ungarisch Rohrdorf, Rohrfeld Nadoba = Nadaburg, Nadabor, Nadabar Naimon = Grossmonn, Gross Mohnsdorf Nălaţvad = Schiffenschütz Nămaş Nemisch Nandra = Weissdorf Nandru = Weisskirchen Năneşti = Johannensdorf Năoiu = Neuberg! Năpradea = Rübendorf Năsal = Spanndorf Năsăud = Nussdorf, Nussendorf, Nassendorf, Nösenstadt, Nassaden Nazna = Nassendorf, Nassdorf Neagra = Negrau Nearşova = Narsen Neaua = Schneeberg Necopoi Iwatschko Necrileşti Nekrilescht Negoiu Lunkanegoy Negreia = Negern Negreni (Salaj) = Ziffersdorf Negreni = Neumarkt am Kriesch Negrenii de Cîmpie Feketlach, Feggetlach Negreşti Negrest Negreşti-Oaş Oasch - Oberdorf Negrileşti = Negersdorf, Negrilest Nemşa = Niemesch, Nimesch, Nimisch, Nimschdorf, Nimpsch Nepos = Werare, Nepos, Nepes, Neps Neţeni = Netzdorf Netod = Netod Netuş = Neidhausen, Neithausen, Neuthausen, Agnetenhausen, Neidhaus (Michaelsdorf) Nicoleni = Sankt Niklas Nicoleşti # Frumoasa (Harghita) = Seklerburg Nicoleşti # Ulieş (Harghita) = Niklasdorf Nicoleşti (Mureş) = Nickelsgarten Nicula = Nichelsdorf Nima Milăşelului = Nemen Nima = Nemmendorf, Nemen Nima Rîciului = Nemen Nima-Cătun = Neunemen Nimăieşti = Nimoest, Nimwest Nimigea de Jos Nindorf in Siebebürgen Nimigea de Sus Nindorf in Siebenbürgen Nireş = Niesch, Birkendörfel Nisipeni Homagg Nistru Deutsch Mistburg Niuved Feuenzorm, Fillersdorf, Niewed, Niowed, Nieweck Nocrich = Leschkirk, Löschkirch, Neukirch Noghirez Nogretz Noiştat Neustadt Nojag Stollendorf Nojorid = Gosselsdorf, Gatschelsdforf, Gosselinsdorf, Gatschelinsdorf, Villa Goscelini, Nagiregg, Gross Urgoden, Ireggendorf Noroieni = Schaar Noşlac = Grosshaus Noţig = Nageldorf Nou Neudorf Nou Român Wallachisch-Neudorf, Rumänischneudorf, Neudorf, Goldbach Nou Săsesc = Sächsisch-Neudorf, Deutsch-Neudorf, Neudorf Noua Noa Noul Neudorf Novăceni Novăceşti Nowazest Novaţ Neuwetz Novicior Neuschraub Nuceştii Weid Nucet (Bihor) Reesburg Nucet Johannisberg, Johannesberg, Jannesberg Nucşoara = Nusswald, Nucksdorf Nuşeni Grossendorf, Nisseldorf Nuşfalău Grossdorf Nuţeni Nutzen O Oaia Way Oar Oowar, Altschloss Oarba de Mureş = Orbau, Urban Oarda de Sus = Oberwart, Ober-Wardein Oarda = Unterwart, Unter-Wardein Oarţa de Jos = Herbersdorf, Herwartsdorf, Unter-Wartzen Oarţa de Sus = Ober-Wartzen Oarzina = Warsin, Urwelg Oas = Walsch Obîrşie = Obersdorf Obrăneşti = Abrahamsdorf Obreja = Augendorf Ocişor = Klein-Augendorf Ociu = Augendorf Ocland = Hochland Oclişel = Klein Stalldorf, Klein-Oklesch Ocna de Jos = Niedersalzdorf Ocna de Sus = Obersalzdorf Ocna Dejului = Salzdorf, Salzgruben Ocna Mureş = Miereschhall, Steinort, Miereschneuburg Ocna Praid Salzbergwerk Ocna Sibiului = Salzburg, Salz Ocna Şugatag = Altwerk Ocna Turzii = Salzbad Ocnişoara = Grubendorf, Kleingrub Ocniţa = Salzgruben, Grubendorf, Okne Ocoliş (Alba) = Zaundorf, Gross-Oklesch Ocoliş (Maramureş) = Krummbach, Krumbach Ocolişu Mare = Gross -Stalldorf Ocolişu Mic = Klein-Stalldorf Odeşti = Walddorf Odoreu = Neugartenhof, Kumpertsdorf, Udwar, Kumperdinsdorf Odorheiu Secuiesc = Odorhallen, Hofmarkt, Odorhällen, Oderhell, Oderhen Odrihei = Hofmarkt, Oderhein Odverem = Tiergrub, Tierengrub Ofelia Ogeşti = Hotschest Ogra = Ugern Ohaba (Alba) = Neudorf Ohaba (Braşov) = Bleichsdorf Ohaba (Hunedoara) Ochab, Ochob Ohaba de Sub Piatră Steindorf Ohaba Sibişel = Ochab- Schissibell Ohaba Streiului Goldwaschen Ohaba-Bistra Ochabbistra Ohaba-Ponor = Ochabponorn Oiejdea Deutsch Butterdorf (1306), Wajascht, Weiascht Oituz (Bihor) Oituz (Covasna) Oituz-Paß, Ojtoser Contumaz, Beretzker oder Wellenz-Paß, Oituss, Oitoscherpass Ojdula = Osdolen, Oschdol Olariu Neufrattendorf Olcea Oltsch, Woltsch Olosig # Săcueni (Bihor) Schwäbisch Wallendorf (+ Folkmar †) Olosig} Oradea (Bihor) Wallendorf (+ Volkmarsdorf, Wallenfolkmar †) Olteni (Alba) Freiwald, Walddorf Olteni (Covasna) Altzen, Oltzen, Oltzendorf Olteţ Bessenbach, Leschenbach, Bleschenbach Onceşti (Alba) Onzest Onceşti = Conradwarte, Wanschdorf Onuca = Unach Opău = Oppau Oprea Klein-Kerz, Kertschen Oprişani Kreuzerfeld Oprişeşti Diesendorf Optecicăşi Oradea (+Volf, + Rogerius, + Velenţa, + Nufărul, +Vie+Ioşia+Podgoria + Salca + Oncea) Grosswardein (+Wolff, Wolf, Walf†, + Ruttgersdorf, + Liliendorf+ Weindorf + Elsching +Weinbergen + Salkendorf+ Wantschdorf +Wardeineudorf, + Boloniendorf, Bonsdorf! + Paduerdorf + Siebendörfchen, + Eschenau+, Lorenzdorf, + Hirschgarten + Wallen-Volkersdorf †) Oraş Grădină Freistadt Orăşeni = Diesendorf, Stadtdorf * Orăşti Orest * Orăştie Broos, Brosz (+ Hermannsdorf) * Orăştioara de Jos = Burgbach, Nieder-Wasserburg * Orăştioara de Sus = Brooserbach, Ober-Wasserburg * Oraşu Nou Neustadt (Oascher Land) * Oraşu Nou-Vii Hoch-Neustadt (Oascher Land) * Oraşul de Jos Alba Unterstadt * Oraşul de Jos Mureş Unterstadt * Oraşul de Jos Sibiu Unterstadt * Oraşul de Sus Mureş Oberstadt * Oraşul de Sus Sibiu Oberstadt * Oraşul Vechi Altstadt * Orbău = Urbau * Orheiu Bistriţei = Burghalle, Burgelau, Burgberg * Orlat = Winsberg, Ortenbach Ober-Bleschendorf, Orlath * Orman = Armeniendorf, Urlmann, Armeniensatz * Ormeniş (Alba) = Urmesch * Ormeniş (Braşov) = Ermesch, Irmesch, Irmesch bei Boralt * Ormeniş (Mureş) = Ermessen, Irmesch, Urmesch * Ormindea = Armeniendorf * Oroiu de Cîmpie = Frail, Uray, Ural, Wrayl * Oroiu = Zum der Bruch, Ural * Orosfaia = Reusswald, Russenwald, Russholz 8 Orosia = Russendorf * Orşova Pădure = Stuhlsdorf * Orşova = Spindeldorf, Orschau * Ortelec = Burgfeld * Orţiţa = Kleinwartzen Ortiteag Irgetegg Orvişele Orwischel Oşand Waschand Osoi = Oswald in Sieb. Oşorhei = Burgdorf (+ Wolf, Deutsch-Wolfsdorf†) Oşorheiu = Marktsdorf Oşorhel = Waldmarkt, Marktdorf Ostrov Gross-Rodendorf Ostrovel Rodenwall Ostrovu Mic Klein-Rodendorf Osui Ossoy Oşvarău Eisenburg Oţeleşti Otzelest Oţeni Notzendorf, Wotzendorf Otomani Altmannnsdorf, Olemannsdorf Ozd Thürendorf, Ossd, Ozun = Usendorf, Ausendorf, Auendorf, Utzen Ozunca Băi Neubad, Bad Uzonk P Paca Pakey Păcăleşti Pakalest Pachia= Packdorf Păclişa = Krankendorf, Höllendorf Păcureni = Kreuzdorf Padu = Sächsischpad, Padendorf Pădure Walddorf Pădurea (Alba) Neuwald Pădurea Hoia Hoy Pădurea Hutei Grenzwald Pădurea Iacobeni (Subfrata) Unterfrattendorf Pădurea Neagră Schwarzwald Pădurea Podur Pădureni (Bihor) Neupatzal Pădureni (Cluj) = Ungarisch Ossegg, Mangerasch Pădureni (Cluj) Weinhaus Pădureni (Covasna) = Beschendorf Pădureni (Mureş) = Scholten Pădureni (Sălaj) Poduren Pădureni (Sibiu) = Waldhüter Pădurenii (Cluj) = Kocken Pădurenii (Cluj) = Zoppenfeld, Sächsisch Zoppendorf, Zopsdorf Păduriş Tieklau Păduroi Rojehild Păgaia = Schwimmdorf Păgîda = Bruckendorf Păingeni = Pokendorf, Pockendorf Pajiştea Gieppitz Palanca Planke Pălatca = Platten Paleu = Königsdorf Paloş Königsdorf, Neupalota Paloşul Königsbach Palota Deutschpalotta, Altpalota+Neupalota Palota Veche Palting Paltin = Muckendorf Păltineasa = Bruckenau Păltiniş (Harghita) = Heiligengeist, Ketsched Păltiniş (Sibiu) = Hohe Rinne Păltiniş-Ciuc = Peltinisch in der Tschicken Pănade = Panagen, Panaga, Penagen Paneden Panc = Bankdorf Panc-Sălişte = Bankdorf-Sedl Pănet = Panit, Poneth Panic = Paniten Păniceni = Panicken Păntăşeşti = Pantaschest Panticeu = Böhmischdorf Păpăuţi = Pappeldorf, Pappolitz Papiu Ilarian = Boden, Scholten * Părău = Berau, Mikesdorf * Pârâu = Bachsdorf * Pârâu = Crucii Kreuz * Pârâu Gruiului = Gruybach * Parau Gruiului = Perau * Părau Ludovic = Ludwigsbach * Pârâul Asodului = Azotpadereck, Azodpatheck * Pârâul Bicaz * Pârâul Borviz = Borwiespadereck, Borwiespatheck * Pârâul Iovului = Lowersbach * Pârâul Mare = Sirot * Pârâul Rece = Pürtzeren * Pârâul Şumleu = Schönenbach * Parhida = Perlbarthdorf, Privardsdorf, Bernardsdorf! * Paroş = Parsdorf * Părţ * Partoş = Salzport, Salzporten * Parva Parwa, Wordt * Păsăreni = Madrasch, Madrass * Păşunea Mare Grosspaschit * Pata = Wilksdorf, Pattendorf, Path * Păţalul Mic K= lein-Magendorf * Pătrîngeni = Petersberg (1425), Peters * Pătru-Paul Sankt Peter und Paul * Păuca = Törnen, Pocken, Pokendorf * Păucea = Puschendorf * Păucineşti = Patzen * Păucişoara = Poschendorf, Potschendorf, Puschendorf * Păuleni = Paulsdorf * Păuleni-Ciuc = Paulsdorf in der Tschicken * Păuleşti (Bihor) = Klein-Slawendorf * Păuleşti (Satu Mare) = Sankt Paul * Paulian = Sankt Paul * Păuliş = Burian!, Sankt Paul * Păuloaia Paulsbach * Păuşa (Bihor) Poosch in der Bihor * Păuşa (Sălaj) = Bosen * Pava = Pfaunendorf, Pfauendorf * Peceiu = Betscheln, Petschelsdorf Peleş (Alba) Pellesch Peleş (Satu Mare) Peleschke Pelişor (Satu Mare) = Kleinpeleschken Pelişor (Sibiu) = Magarey, Magaren, Magerau, Neseben, Nusseben, Mogeren, Magriach Periac Kupatschitsch Pericei Mic = Klein Bretzendorf Pericei = Bretzendorf Perii Vadului = Birnwald, Birnbaum Periş = Birnbaum Perişor = Ober-Birndorf Perşani = Fettendorf, Perschan, Persen Peste Ape Tulwies Peste Valea Bistri = Bistersdorf Peşteana = Gross Pestendorf Peşteniţa = Klein Pestendorf Peştera # Băiţa (Hunedoara) = Pesterdorf, Fischbach Peştera # Petroşani (Hunedoara) Pestir Peştera # Sălaşu de Sus (Hunedoara) = Pestern Peştera (Bihor) Pester Peştera (Braşov) = Pestern Peştera (Cluj) = Pestern Peştere = Pester Peştiş = Pesten Peştişu Mare = Unter-Pestendorf Peştişu Mic = Ober Pestendorf Peţ Petz Petea (Mures) = Peth Petea = Peth 2, Pettelsdorf Petea Wüst-Michelsdorf Petecu = Patsch; Petsch Peţelca = Magendorf Petelea = Birk, Byrke Peteni = Petersdorf Petenia = Bettendorf, Heiligendorf, Pettensdorf, Beding, Betting Peteritea = Peterden Petid Pettig Petin Pettein, Pettin Petiş Petersdorf, Petisdorf Petişul de Jos Kleinpetisdorf Petrani Pietran Petreasa Petratz Petreni (Harghita) = Petersdorf am Hamruder Bach Petreni (Hunedoara) = Petersdorf * Petreşti (Alba) Petersdorf * Petreşti (Cluj) = Peterskirch, Peterskirchen * Petreşti (Hunedoara) Petersdorf * Petreşti (Satu Mare) Petrifeld, Petri * Petreştii de Jos = Nieder-Peters * Petreştii de Mijloc = Mittel-Peters * Petreştii de Sus = Ober-Peters * Petreu = Sankt Petri Petriceni = Schlossberg, Peschelnek Petrila = Petrill, Sankt Petri, Petrilla, Sankt Peterel Petrilaca (Cluj) Petersdorf Petrilaca (Mureş) = Petersheim, Petersdorf Petrilaca de Mureş Petershausen, Petersdorf Petrileni Peterlin Petrindu = Gross-Peter Petrinzel = Klein-Peter Petriş = Petersdorf Petrisat Petersdorf Petroasa (Hunedoara) Petrotz Petroasa (Maramureş) Petrutz Petros Peters am Strell Petroşani = Steinthal, Petersen, Petroscheni, Petroschen Petrova = Petermannsdorf!!!, Petermann, Petrowa, Petrau! Pianu de Jos = Deutsch-Pien, Deutsch-Pian, Pennsdorf, Pein Pianu de Sus Wallachisch-Pien, Pienn, Blechsdorf (Blech = Vlach) Piatra (Bihor) Großenstein, Stein Piatra (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Steindorf Piatra (Maramureş) Petra Piatra (Satu Mare) Grossenstein, Franzesthal Piatra Craiului Königssteig, Königstein Piatra Fîntînele Braunstein Piatra Harcană Harkankew Piatra Şoimului } Chirui Harghita = Falkenstein Piatra Şoimului} Vărşag Harghita = Falkenberg Picleu = Salzberg Pîclişa = Krankendorf, Fattendorf, Pockels Pietriş = Steindorf an der Mieresch Pietroasa # Moldoveneşti (Cluj) = Zegen, Schegess, Schegiss Pietroasa (Bihor) Steindorf Pietroasa } Cluj-Napoca (Cluj) Reichenstein Pietroşu Petross Pîglişa Teufelsdorf, Heiligenstein Pilu Pill Pînca Penkendorf Pîncota = Bankot, Bangeta, Pankota Pîncota = Pankot Pintic # Tulgheş (Harghita) = Pentecken, Ungarisch Pintak Pintic = Pentecken, Wallachisch Pintak Pinticu = Pintak, Pintak, Tekendorf, Pintak am Graben, Franz., Wallen-Pintack Pipa Poeni Pip Pipea Wepeschdorf, Wegeschdorf Pir (+Pusta Etăl) = Perau, Pirr, Pir, Pern (+Etheldorf), Perl Pîrău lui Mihai = Michelsdorf Pîrîiaşul Egreschpadereck, Ekreschpatheck Pirita = Pirrith, Pfirth Piroşa = Steingrund Piru Nou Kleinpirr Pişcari Pischker Pişchinţi = Bißkins, Pischkintz * Pișcolt = Michelsdorf, Pischkolt Piţiga Pitzigg Plai Plei Plaic Plaig Plăieşii de Jos = Unter-Tiss, Unter Zehndorf Plăieşii de Sus = Ober-Tiss, Ober Zehndorf Plăieşti = Steinfeld Plaiuri (Alba) Pleger, Preger Plaiuri (Cluj) = Hadmassen Platoneşti Platonest Pleşca = Palten Pleşi Pleschendorf Plop = Pappeldorf Plopi (Cluj) Plopp! Plopi (Hunedoara) = Pappeln Plopiş # Gălăuţaş (Harghita) Ploppisch Plopiş # Şişeşti (Maramureş) = Poppeln Plopiş (Sălaj) = Obstdorf Plopiş } Topliţa (Harghita) Ploppisch, Ploptisch Plopiş? -> Munții Plopişului = Reesberg Gebirge Ploscabaia Werkenberg, Plotzka! Ploscoş = Platzkusch Ploscoşu Mic Kleinplatzkusch Poarta (Braşov) Thorsdorf Poarta (Mureş) = Birnthor Poarta Sălajului Eisenthor Pociovelişte Potschowelest, Potschowolest Pocluşa de Barcău = Hollenfeld Pocluşa de Beiuş Poglusch Pocola Pokel Podele = Bodendorf Podeni (Cluj) Brücken Podeni (Mureş) = Bruckenthal, Bruckend, Brücken Podenii Kleinwielack Poderei Zeipen Podgoria Podgoriach Podirei Poderej Podişu = Krummelthal Podu Coşnei Pojankoschnei Podu lui Paul = Paulerpod, Pauls Podu Oltului Altbrücke, Altbrücke bei St.Georgen Podul Bărbat Sankt Barnabas Poduri Podur Pogăceaua = Birk, Pogatz Pogăneşti = Heidendorf Poian = Poldorf Poiana # Criştioru de Poiana Jos (Bihor) = Pojan in der Bihor Poiana # Tăuteu (Bihor) = Stallen Poiana (Alba) = Pollendorf Poiana (Cluj) = Schnelldorf Poiana (Hunedoara) = Pohlendorf, Wiese, Pojan Poiana (Maramureş) = Pohn, Pojen Poiana (Sălaj) = Pojann, Pojahn Poiana } Călăţea (Bihor) = Pojan Poiana Aiudului = Birkenfeld, Birkau Poiana Ampoiului = Pohlendorf Poiana Blenchii = Pojanen, Blenke, Plenke Poiana Botizii = Pohlendorf Poiana Braşovului = Schullerau Poiana Codrului = Glashütte Poiana Fagului = Birkenberg Poiana Fîşca = Pojan Poiana Frăţii = Bethlenhof Poiana Galdei Obergald Poiana Horea Deelkaluluy Poiana Ilvei = Sankt Joseph Poiana Măgura Magure Poiana Mărului = Obstwald am Bleschenbach, Pojen am Mörul, Bleschenbach Poiana Mereni Poiana Nouă = Neupojan Poiana Novăţ Neuwetzwies Poiana Onţii Pojenontzei Poiana Răchiţelii Pojenrekitzel Poiana Sărată Salzfelden Poiana Seler† = Schellerau† Poiana Sibiului = Flussau, Villa Flussawe, Pojana, Pojan, Polendorf Poiana Tăşad Pojan Poiana Tîrnavei = Kockelsfeld Poiana Ursului = Baerenfeld Poiana Vadului = Schwarzenthal Poiana Veche Altpojan Poic Poig Poienari Polendorf Poieni # Beriu (Hunedoara) = Pojen bei Eisenmarkt Poieni # Densuş (Hunedoara) = Schnelldorf Poieni (Alba) = Pojensdorf Poieni (Cluj) = Klein Weichselburg, Kleinschebesch Poienii de Jos Unterpojen Poienii de Sus Oberpojen Poienile de Sub Munte = Reussenau Poienile Izei = Glatten, Pollien - Glatt Poienile- Mogoş Pojen Poienile Zagrei Pojen Poieniţa (Alba) = Pojenitz Poieniţa (Hunedoara) Wallejepei Poieniţa (Mureş) = Agert, Agarden Poieniţa (Sălaj) = Bohnitz, Boinitz Poieniţa (Sibiu) Konradsdorf, Hühnerdorf, Hühnerbach Poieniţa Tomii = Thomasdorf Poieniţa Voinii = Wojnichsdorf Poietari Pojeter Poiu Poil Pojoga Poschug Pojorta Poschoritz Poloniţa = Pohlendorf Pomezeu Pfaffenseifen Pomi Einsiedl, Sankt Paul, Neukloster Poniţa = Eggendorf Ponoară Poner Ponoarele Kalluger * Ponor (Alba) = Ponoren * Ponor (Hunedoara) = Großponorn Gross-Poner * Ponor = Klein-Poner, Goldene Poner * Popeni Sankt Johann, Pfaffenberg, Papthelk * Popeşti (Alba) = Pfaffendorf * Popeşti (Bihor) Pfaffendorf * Popeşti (Cluj) = Pfaffendorf * Popeşti (Hunedoara) = Popendorf, Poppendorf * Poplaca = Gunzendorf * Popoiu * Popteleac = Wüst-Pfaffendorf * Porcurau = Schweinsdorf * Porţ = Portzen * Porteşti * Portiţa Portelk * Porumbac Bornbach Porumbacu de Jos = Unter-Bornbach, Unterforrembach, Unterporumbach, Warmbach Porumbacu de Sus = Ober-Bornbach, Oberforrembach, Oberporumbach, Holztaube, Warmbach Porumbeni = Taubendorf Porumbenii = Sankt Jobshof Porumbenii Mari = Gross Taubendorf Porumbenii Mici = Klein Taubendorf Porumbeşti = Kekenest Poşaga de Jos = Unter-Puschendorf Poşaga de Sus = Ober-Puschendorf, Potschagen Posmuş = Passbusch, Passbesch Poşogani = Poschogan Poşoloaca = Puscholack Posta = Wüst-Fentsch Potău = Patau Potingani = Pottingen Potiond = Potthund Praid (+ Sasvereş) = Salzberg (+ Sächsischrotenhau) Prăvăleni = Schanzendorf, Schanzdorf Predeal = Schanzpass, Predal Predeluţ Predal Prejmer = Tartlau, Tartlen, Tortalen Torteln Preluca Nouă Preluca = Preluken Preluca Veche= Altprelucken, Preluckenfeld Prelucele Prenzel Preluci = Losdorf Preoteasa = Pfaffenwald Presaca (Sibiu) = Kerschdorf, Unter-Pressendorf Presaca Ampoiului (Alba) = Pressendorf Pria = Prien Pribileşti = Priwillen Pricaz Perkaß Prihodişte # Boşorod (Hunedoara) = Prihodest Prihodişte # Vaţa de Jos (-Hunedoara) = Taterdorf Prilog Sankt Maria Prilog Vii Hoch- Sankt Maria Pripoare Prippor Prisaca Prissak Prislop (Maramureş) = Gutendorf Prislop (Sibiu) = Oberstädtersdorf Prod = Pruden, Proden Prodăneşti = Brodendorf, Brodan Prodeni = Proden Prundu Bîrgăului = Burgau, Groß-Borgo, Burgauprundt, Groß-Burgau, Burgau-Zweidorf Pruneni = Pflaumenfeld Pruni = Grossfeld, Prung Pruniş = Ungarisch-Pflaumenwald Pui = Hühnendorf Puini = Puhlendorf, Pullendorf, Pujen Puntea Lupului = Wolfsberg Purcăreni = Purchuressen, Pürkeressen Purcăreţ = Purkretz, Purkeretz Purcărete Porkeretz Purcăreţi = Purkretz, Purkeretz Pusta (Bihor) Pusta (Mureş) Werwolfsdorf Pusta (Sălaj) = Wüstböhme Pustuţa Neudorf Putna Mare Grossputhnau R * Răbăgani Robogan * Racameţ Neuhof * Răcaş Rakos * Răcăştia = Ehrendorf (1342), Ungarisch Rakoschd * Răcătău = Krebsendorf, Krebsenteich * Răcăteşu Rakatisch * Rachiş = Wallachisch Krebsdorf, Rakesch * Răchita = Brunndorf, Rekitzdorf, Rekite * Răchiţău Rekitzau * Răchiţele = Räthsel, Rethzel * Răchitiş (Bacău) Rakotisch * Răchitiş (Harghita) Rakotisch * Răchitova = Weidendorf * Racîş = Wallachisch Krebsbach * Racoş (Braşov) = Unter-Krebsenbach, Ratsch, Unter-Krebsdorf, Rükesch * Racoş (Harghita) = Krebsenbach * Racoşul deJos = Unter-Krebsdorf, Unter-Krebsenbach * Racoşul de Sus = Ober-Krebsdorf, Ober-Krebsenbach * Racova Rakau * Racoviţa = Rakovitza, Ragewetz, Rackewitz, Rakowitz (colonia fiorentina nel 1451) * Racşa = Roksch, Raxau * Racşa-Vii Raksch * Racu = Krebsdorf * Rădaia = Sankt Andreas * Rădeşti = Thomaskirch, Neudorf * Radna = Rodenau, Rodna * Răduleşti (Hunedoara) = Radolfsdorf, Radul * Răduleşti (Satu Mare) Neuhof * Ragla Ragelsdorf, Radelsdorf, Rürldorf * Răhău Reichenau, Reinhau * Răicani Reichendorf * Râmeţ = Einsiedeln, Einssiedl * Râmeţi-Olteni = Deutsch Walddorf, Freiwald * Râmeţ-Poeni = Remetzpojen * Râmeţ-Sat Remetz * Ramificaţia Chirui * Ranta Ront * Râpa de Jos = Unter-Rübendorf, Nieder-Rependorf * Râpa = Krieschmurt * Râpaş = Rübendorf * Rapolţel Klein-Rapolten, Klein-Rapolden * Rapoltu Mare Gross-Rapolten, Gross-Rapolden * Rareş = Wiesengrund * Râşca (Cluj) = Rissdorf * Râşca (Hunedoara) = Rissdorf, Reissdorf * Răscoala Wekerlekolonie * Răscruci = Rechtstrass * Râşculiţa = Reissdörfel * Răşinari = Städterdorf, Städerdorf, Stätendorf * Râşnov = Rosenau * Răstoci = Restenfeld * Răstoliţa = Restholz * Răstolţ = Reitholz, Binndorf * Răstolţu Deşert = Wüste-Reitholz * Răteşti = Sakas, Sagas, Deutsch Sagass * Ratin = Rathsdorf * Raţiu Raatz * Ratovei = Klein Gorisdorf * Râturi * Râu Alb = Weisswasser * Râu Bărbat = Schnellbach * Râu de Mori = Mühldorf, Mühlbach, Mühlenbach * Râu Mic = Wajwoden * Râu Sadului = Kalibaschen, Reu, Reusaduluj * Râuşor = Reissen, Ruißen, Ruschor, Uferbach * Rava Rau, Rowe * Răvaşel = Rosch, Rovasch, Rowas, Rawasd * Războieni-Cetate = Kaltherberg, Zekelburg, Feldburg * Răzbuneni = Sonnendorf, Zinne * Răzoare (Cluj) = Welkendorf * Răzoare (Maramureş) = Katzenfeld, Welken * Răzoare (Mureş) = Velfen, Welken, Welkersdorf * Rebra = Gross-Rebern, Rossau * Rebrişoara = Klein-Rebern, Klein-Rebra * Recea (Braşov) = Waywodretschen, Rätsch * Recea (Harghita) Reetz, Reetzdorf * Recea (Maramureş) Deutsch Lehnhardsdorf * Recea (Mureş) Reitsch * Recea (Sălaj) Rietsch * Recea Mică Kleireetsch * Recea Nouă Unter-Retsch * Recea-Cristur = Kreuzdorf, Rätsch-Kreutz * Reci = Wiesenthal, Rätsch * Reciu = Retschen, Rätsch, Retsch * Rediu = Rothberg * Reea = Raden * Reghea Tscheken * Reghin = Sächsisch-Regen, Deutsch-Regen, Reen, Räen, Rennmarkt, Reensmarkt (+Binkert) * Reghin Sat = Ungarisch-Reen * Remecioara = Einsiedel, Kleinremethe * Remetea (Alba) = Einsiedel in der Ompeil * Remetea (Bihor) = Ungarisch Einsiedel * Remetea (Harghita) = Einsiedel * Remetea (Mureş) = Zeckeldorf * Remetea Chioarului = Einsiedeln * Remetea Oaşului = Einsiedeln, Eremita, Remethe * Remeţi (Bihor) = Einsiedeln an der Jaad, Remetz an der Jaad * Remeţi (Maramureş) = Einsiedeln * Remeţi pe Someş = Guckendorf, Sedendorf, Seckendorf * Renghet = Rengelsdorf * Repedea = Kirwald * Resighea = Sankt Johann * Reţ Reetz * Reteag = Reckenbeck, Reckentek, Reckendorf, Retteneck * Retiş Retersdorf, Retteschdorf Ribicioara de Sus Oberkellerchen Ribicioara = Kellerchen Ribiţa Kellerdorf Richiş Reichesdorf, Reichersdorf Ricin Rechen Rîciu = Rütschfeld Ricuşa Reichsdorf Rieni Reen Rigmani = Riegmannsdorf, Reitmannsdorf Rimetea = Eisenmarkt, Eisenburg, Traschen Roadeş = Radlen, Radeln, Radenthal Roandola = Rauthal, Rennenthal, Rennthal, Rondeln Rod = Rodt, Rode, Roth, Rod, Reuthel, Rothbockerdorf, Rodtbochersdorf Rodbav = Rohrbach Rodina = Rogin Rodna = Alt-Rodna, Altrodenau, Rodenau, Roden, Rodnen, Rodenau Rogna = Reichdörfel, Rogendorf Rogojel = Bergrogoschel Rogoz (Bihor) = Rogotz Rogoz (Maramureş) = Rogsen Rohia = Rohen Roit Royt Românaşi = Ungarisch Egred Româneşti (Maramureş) = Römersitz Româneşti (Satu Mare) Gurbet Romaneşti Koliben Româneştii Noi Romita = Rammeln, Romlott Romos = Rumessdorf, Rumes, Romos, Rams, Flamischrumesdorf Romoşel = Klein-Rumesch, Klein-Rumeß, Kleinrumes, Klein-Remesch, Klein-Romos Romuli = Römmelsdorf, Romel Rona de Jos Unterrohnen Rona de Sus Oberrohnen Rona Rohnen Rona-Plai Rontău = Rontau Rora Cincului = Rohrau Rora = Rohrau Roşcani = Rodendorf, Robertsdorf! Roşia (Bihor) = Rasch Roşia (Hunedoara) = Roosch Roşia (Sibiu) = Rothberg, Rosenthal Roşia de Secaş = Rothkirchen, Rothkirch Roşia Montană = Goldbach, Rotseifen Roşieni = Wüste Roşii Munti = Reussdorf, Russ Roşiori (Bihor) = Georgendorf!, Feulegass Roşiori (Mureş) = Rothenbach Roşiori (Satu Mare) = Rotenau Rotăreşti = Rottarest Rotbav = Rothbach, Rothpach Roteni = Radthal Rotunda = Reutel Rotunda = Runden Roua = Rawendorf Rovina (Hunedoara) Rovina (Hunedoara) Rowin Rozavlea = Johannisdorf!, Rosalien!, Rosablen! Villa Johannis Woywode Ruba Huruben Rucăr = Ruckersdorf, Ruckendorf, Rukur Ruda # Ghelari (Hunedoara) = Ruttendorf Ruda } Barza (Hunedoara) = Ruthberg Ruda-Brad = Ruden, Eisenau Rugăneşti = Rügen, Rugendorf Rugăşeşti = Ober-Kosch Rugea Rusch Rugeşti * Ruginoasa = Lapbach * Ruja = Roseln, Rosslen, Rosenthal * Runc (Alba) = Goldrücken * Runc (Harghita) = Runck * Runc (Maramureş) = Runk * Runcşor = Rückendorf * Runcu Mare = Grossruckendorf * Runcu Mic = Kleinruckendorf * Runcu Salvei = Runck, Runckendorf, Ronck * Runcuri Runker * Rupea Gară Mayerhofen * Rupea = Reps, Rupes, Kuhalme (+ Wallendorf†) * Rus (Maramureş) = Reussdorf * Rus (Sălaj) = Russenfeld, Reussfeld * Rusciori = Reussdörfchen, Reussdörfchel, Reisdorf, Reußdörflein * Ruscova Ruskowa, Rieschau! * Ruşeni = Reuschen * Ruseni = Reussdorf, Russdorf * Ruşeşti - Ruschest * Ruşi (Hunedoara) = Russen * Ruşi (Sibiu) = Reussen, Reyssen * Ruşii Munţi = Russ, Reussen * Ruşor (Hunedoara) = Russdorf * Ruşor (Maramureş) = Russdorf * Ruştior = Unterschebesch, Niederschogen Niederschebesch, Gotthfriedsdorf, Ruschor*& * Rusu Bârgăului = Reussen, Borgo-Ruß * Rusu de Jos = Reissdorf * Rusu de Sus = Unterreissdorf * Rusu = Klossel, Klosterf S Săbed = Sabed, Zabedendorf Săbişa Schnellenbach, Moritzdorf Săbolciu Saboltsch Saca = Sacken an der Landstrasse Săcădat # Sovata (Mureş) = Sakadat Săcădat (Bihor) = Sekedat, Sechaten Săcădat } Chiheru de Sus (Mureş) Săcădate = Sakadat, Sakadaten, Sekedaten Săcălaia Zeckeil Sacalasău Nou Neusakalssen Sacalasău Sakalassen Săcălăşeni = Grasdorf, Bartenstein Săcalu de Pădure = Waldbusch, Mausdorf Săcămaş = Bartendorf Săcăreni = Zeksch, Zekisch Săcărîmb-Nosag = Sekerimb - Gross-Astdorf, Stollendorf –Gross Astdorf Săcăşeni = Kochern Săcătura = Sacken Săcătura Săcel (Cluj) = Frauendorf Săcel (Harghita) = Andresdorf, Andreschdorf, Andersdorf Săcel (Hunedoara) Satschallen Săcel (Maramureş) = Sitschl, Satzel, Satschel Săcel (Sibiu) = Schwarzwasser Săcele = Langendorf, Siebendörfen Saciova = Strohdorf Săcueni Zickelhaid, Zeckelheid, Zickelhid Săcuieu = Secken, Secklerdorf, Neubach, Zekeldorf, Zicklerau Sădinca = Sedinken Sadu = Sodenbach, Zoodt, Saderbach Sadu Vii = Hoch-Sodenbach Şaeş = Schaas, Schees, Schoesch Săgagea Segetsch Săgel Schwarzwasser Săi Scheindorf Sălacea Salzburg Sălăjeni = Ochsendamm Şălămaş Sălard (Bihor) Königsburg Sălard (Mureş) = Salhardsdorf Sălaşu de Jos = Unter-Dorfsbach, Bachsdorf Sălaşu de Sus = Ober-Dorfsbach Sălaşuri = Secklertiss Sălăţig = Ulmeneck Salatiu = Walddorf Sălătruc Zellentruck Şalcău = Schalkau, Schalkenberg Sălciua de Jos = Sundorf, Soldorf Sălciua de Sus = Ober-Sundorf Sălciva = Zeltschau Sălcud = Blasenbrunn Sălcuţa = Weissenbrunn, Feisked, Feisket Săldăbagiu de Barcău = Soldenpegg, Zaldebagg Săldăbagiu de Munte Sankt Stefan Săldăbagiu Mic = Klein Soldenpegg, Klein Zaldebagg Sălicea = Weidendorf Sălişca = Winddorf, Windau Sălişte (Cluj) = Winden Sălişte (Hunedoara) = Langensdorf, Selisten Sălişte (Maramureş) = Ziegendorf Sălişte (Sibiu) = Grossdorf, Langendorf, Langesdorf, Reissdorf Sălişte de Beiuş Sellischt Sălişte de Pomezeu Sellischt, Sellescht Sălişte de Vaşcău Sellischt Sălişte Sellischt Săliştea de Sus = Obersellischt Săliştea Nouă = Neusellischt Săliştea = Tschora, Tschorren Săliştea Veche = Altsellischt Săliştea-Deal = Tschora-Drassmann Săliştea-Valea Archişului = Tschora-Wallach.Erkesch Săliştioara = Seligsdorf Sălniţa = Sellnitz Salonta Gross Salontha, Gross Seling, Großsalonta (ein Schwabendorf - Andach Östlich von Großsalonta†) Sălsig = Windeck Salva = Wallenrod, Salw, Zalwe * Sâmbăta de Jos = Unter-Mühlendorf, Unter-Sombath * Sâmbăta de Sus Apusenă = Obersombathdorff * Sâmbăta de Sus = Ober-Mühlendorf, Ober-Sombath * Sâmbăta Schaag * Sâmbăteni = Sabbatdorf * Sâmbăteşti = Sabbatdorf * Sâmboieni = Walddorf, Sombat, Sombaten * Sâmboleni = Sombath * Samsud Domelsdorf, Domulinsdorf * Şamşud = Samsen, Samson * Şandra Alexanderhausen, Schandern, Schandra *Şandru Schander Sănduleşti = Sindorf Sanislău Stanislau Sankt Simon Şimian-Barantău Şanţ = Königsfurt, Neu-Rodna, Neurodenau Schanz, Santău = Ackerfeld Santăul Mare = Gross Santau Santăul Mic = Klein Santau Şapartoc = Scharpendorf, Schorpendorf, Kothdorf, Kothbach Şapca Verde Săpîia = Seifenbach Săpînţa Sapontz Sărăcsău = Flendorf Sărădiş Serediesch Sărămaş Glashütte Sărand Martinsdorf, Zarand Sarasău = Scharwaschau Sărata (Fogaras) = Salz, Schraten Sărata (Salaj) = Wüstenso, Salzdorf Sărata = Salzdorf Sărăţel = Reussen, Reussen am Schogen, Sered, Reissmürt Sărăţeni = Salzwarth, Salzwardein Sărătura Salzfeld Sărăuad = Horndorf, Heggensdorf Sarca Sarcău Zarkau Şard Kothmarkt Şardu Nirajului Schaard Şardu Ungarisch Schaard Sărmaş Glashütte Sărmaş = Grossscharmen, Henzmannsdorf Şărmăşag = Sarmegen Sărmăşel Kleinscharmen, Michaelsdorf Sărmăşel-Gară Kleinscharmen - Weiler Sărmaşu Sarmen Sarmizegetusa Burgort, Lagerdorf Şaroş pe Târnave Scharosch, Gross-Scharss, Scharesch Großscharß Şarpartoc = Rohtbach Sărsig Scharzegg Sartăş Sartesch, Sartosch Sărvăzel = Horndorf, Kleinheggensdorf Şasa (Alba) = Sachsendorf Şasa (Sălaj) = Sächsensitz, Assisdorf, Platzdorf Sasa = Sachsa * Săsar = Sächsenburg, Sassaren * Săsarm = Ziffersdorf, Weisshorn * Săsăuşi Sachsenhausen * Săsăuşi Sachsenhausen * Saschiz = Hünenburg, Hujnerschburg; Keisd, Kaisd, Keißd, Kaißd Keist, Kaisdorf * Săsciori (Alba) = Schweis, Sassenberg, Sessenberg * Săsciori (Braşov) = Sächsischtorz, Sachsischoren, Schoren * Săseşti = Sachsendorf * Şaşvereş= Schaschwersch * Sat = Dorfthal * Sătmărel = Kleinschadau, Scheden * Sat-Şugatag = Schugatag * Satu Barbă = Sankt Johann in der Barbey * Satu Lung (Braşov) = Langendorf, Langdorf * Satu Lung (Cluj) = Lang, Niklasdorf * Satu Mare = Salzmarkt, Freudenthal, Sathmar, Sadmar + Deutschenmarkt+ Eisenburg (+ Heidrichsdorf, Heidrich †, + Ragald, Ragnaldusdorf) * Satu Mare = Mareen * Satu Mare-Ferestrău * Satu Mare-Telechiu = Deutsch-Nickelsdorf Wüstung im Com, Kraszna, * Satu Mic (Harghita) = Kleindorf * Satu Mic = Dörfel * Satu Nou # Gheorghe Doja (Mureş) = Neudorf * Satu Nou # Ocland (Harghita) = Neudorf * Satu Nou # Racu (Harghita) = Görtsch * Satu Nou # Sânpetru de Cîmpie (Mureş) = Strin * Satu Nou # Tămăşeu = Oliversdorf * Satu Nou (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Oberneudorf, Nösner-Neudorf, Neudorf * Satu Nou (Braşov) = Neudorf-Burzenland, Neudorf * Satu Nou de Jos = Unterneudorf, Deutsch-Kleinneudorf * Satu Nou de Sus = Oberneudorf * Satu Nou Oliversdorf, Postel, früher Ragald am Eerfluß (ung. Rágáldvár) * Satu Nou-cetate Neudorf * Satulung (Maramureş) Langendorf * Şauaieu = Schauwald, Schallendorf * Săuca = Demeter, Mettersau * Săucani = Zokan * Săud = Sood, Zood * Şaula = Kothmarkt * Şăuleşti - Kothdorf * Şăulia = Schallenkirch! Saal * Şăuliţa = Kleinschallen * Şăuşa de Câmpie = Salzbach * Şăuşa = Salzbach, Seutzen * Sava = Sawen * Săvădisla = Sankt Ladislaus!, Lasslen * Săvăstreni = Sestern, Waldhaus, Sewestern * Scărişoara = Lemberg, Skerischor * Scărişoara Nouă = Neupischkolt * Scheii = Belgerei, Balscherog} Kronstadt * Schorstein * Scoabe Kob * Scoreiu = Standorf, Kornberg, Schorren, Korberg * Scrădoasa = Deutschenthal * Scrind * Scrind-Frăsinet = Silitz * Scurta Kurt * Sebeş (Braşov) = Mühlbach * Sebeş (Mureş) = Bustdorf, Schewisch, Sebisch * Sebeş = Mühlbach, Mühlenbach * Sebeşel = Klein-Mühlbach, Schebeschel * Sebeşu de Jos = Unter-Schewesch, Unter-Schewisch, Unter-Schewentisch * Sebeşu de Sus = Ober-Schewesch, Ober-Schewisch, Ober-Schewentisch * Sebeşu Vechii = Altmühlbach * Sebiş (Bihor) Gross Schebesch * Sebiş (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Schnellbach, Oberschebesch * Secăşel = Heidendorf, Funzendorf, Betschenuden, Seidendorf * Sechereşa = Sapporhof * Secu # Topliţa (Harghita) = Zegg * Secu } Lăzarea (Harghita) = Zegg * Secuieni = Secklerdorf, Sekujen * Secuimea = Secklerland * Seghişte Segest * Şeica Mare = Marktschelken, Grossschelken * Şeica Mare-Dealu Haşagului Haschager Berg * Şeica Mare-Mighindoala = Kirchthaler Koliben * Şeica Mică = Kleinschelken * Seiche * Seini (+ la Cetate) Waroli, Leuchtenburg, Sienerburg, Sinburg (+ Burgdorf, + Bahrbach) * Seleuş # Daneş (Mureş) Gross-Alisch, Gross-Alesch, Olesch * Seleuş # Zagăr (Mureş) Klein-Alisch * Seleuş (Bihor) Wallenweindorf!, Sewlisch * Şelimbăr = Schellenberg * Seliştat = Seligstadt * Seliştea = Marksitz * Selters Selters * Semeria = Marienkirch * Şendroaia Schendray * Senereuş = Zendersch, Zendrisch, Senbersch * Senetea Senneth, Zenneth * Ser = Molkenfeld * Şerani = Schiran * Serbaia = Serbellen * Şerbeni = Sarpen * Şercaia = Schirkanyen, Schirkengen, Scharken, Scherkengen, Schlangendorf * Şercăiţa = Klein-Schirkengen, Klein-Scharkan, Scharkendorf * Sereca = Elsterdorf, Rodomersdorf * Şeredeiu = Kaltbrunn, Eulendorf, Sered * Şerel = Scherlsdorf, Freidorf, Scherl * Şerghiş = Sergersdorf, Schergischdorf * Şerpeşti * Şesu * Şesuri = Schessur, Sdragur * Şesuri –Spermezeu Vale = Schessur * Seuca = Dunkeldorf * Şeulia de Mureş = Salwern, Wallachisch Schallendorf * Seuliţa Salzbach * Şeuşa = Salzbach, Schenuschen * Sfăraş = Farmess Sfîntu Gheorghe = Gergendorf Sfîntu Gheorghe = Sankt Georgen, Sankt Jorgen, Gergesmarkt Sfîrcea = Sfirz Sfîrnaş = Fernischdorf, Farnisch Sibiel = Budenbach, Biddenbach Sibişel # Beriu (Hunedoara) = Alt-Schebeschel, Sebeschel in Unterwald Sibişel # Râu de Mori (Hunedoara) = Sebeschel, Klein Sebeschel Sibişelu Nou = Neu-Schebeschel, Eisenhammer Sibişeni = Sebeschdorf, Sebesdorf, Sebenhan, Sebendorf, Siebenhain Sibiu = Hermannstadt Şibot = Unter-Brodsdorf, Unterbrotfeld Sic = Sechen, Secken, Sickau, Markstuhl Şicasău = Schiksau Sicele Zitschel Sicfa Zegenfal Sici Zeetsch Şiclod = Schiklud Şiclod-Coastă Huldahl Siculeni = Matzdorf Sîdurel Neudorf Şieu (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Gross-Schogen, Gross-Schagen Şieu (Maramureş) Petermannsdorf Şieu-Măgheruş = Ungersdorf, Ungers, Magyarosch, Nussdorf Şieu-Odorhei = Dienesdorf Şieu-Sfîntu Leresdorf, Lersdorf Şieuţ = Kleinschangen, Klein-Schogen, Klein-Schagen Sîg = Ober-Stuhlen Şigău = Scheigen Sighetu Marmaţiei = Marmarosch-Eiland, Marmaroschsiget, Sighet Sighetu Silvaniei = Eiland Sighișoara Schässburg Sighişoara-Corneşti Schäßburg-Kornescht Sighişoara-Dealul Viilor Schäßburg-Weingärten Sighiştel Siggistl Sigmir = Schönbirk, Zippendorf, Zaipendorf, Zaben, Tschippendorf, Zepnir, Zepner, Lippendorf Sîi Scheindorf Şilea = Bruckbad, Ungrisch-Sull Şilea Nirajului = Schell, Scheyla, Antonsdorf Silhoasa = Schillweise Şilindru Schelling, Scherling * Silivaş (Alba) = Pflaumenwald, Garten, Wallachisch-Pflaumendorf * Silivaş (Cluj) = Hansdorf, Sächsisch Sankt Johann * Silivaşu de Cîmpie = Pflaumendorf * Silvaş = Pflaumendorf * Silvaşu de Jos = Pflaumendorf, Zwetschgart * Silvaşu de Sus = Unterpflaumendorf, Zwetschgart * Sîmbriaş = Vasallengrund(Sankt Salvator) * Simeria (Covasna) Sankt Maria * Simeria = Fischdorf, Pischkendorf * Simeria Veche Altfischdorf * Şimian = Sankt Simon * Şimianu-Nou Neu Sankt Simon * Simioneşti = Simonsfeld, Seimersdorf, Seimesdorf, Simonsdorf * Şimişna = Jakobsdorf, Semeschen, Semesch, Schemeschen * Şimleu Silvaniei = Schomlenmarkt, Schomelmarkt, Schemlenmarkt, Schomlyo in der Silack, in der Schillag, in der Schillack * Şimon = Seimesbach * Şimoneşti = Simonsdorf, Seinegold, Simeonsdorf * Simuleşti = Simmelsdorf * Sînbenedic = Benedikt Şinca Nouă = Neu-Schinka, Neu-Schenk Şinca Veche = Alt-Schinka, Alt-Schenk Şincai = Sanselsdorf, Schamschondorf, Ammelsdorf Şincai-Fînaţe = Süssenheim Sîncel (Alba) = Simtschal, Schinern, Intsch, Santallen Sîncel (Harghita) = Sintsched Sîncrai (Alba) Königsdorf Sîncrai (Cluj) Königsdorf Sîncrai (Harghita) = Szeklerisch Königsdorf Sîncrai (Hunedoara) Königsdorf Sîncrăieni Băi = Bad Heilkönig Sîncrăieni = Heilkönig, Heiligenkönig Sîncraiu (Cluj) = Königsfeld, Sankt Stefan, Sehngrall Sîncraiu (Covasna) = Königsdorf, Heilkönig Sîncraiu Almaşului = Königsdorf Sîncraiu de Mureş = Königsdorf Sîncraiu Silvaniei = Königsberg in Waldland Sîndominic = Dominiksdorf, Mingersdorf, Sankt Domenikus Şindreşti = Baumdorf Şineu = Essenau Sîngătin = Klein-Enyed, Kleinegidsdorf Sîngeorgiu de Cîmpie = Sankt Görgen, Gergeschdorf Sîngeorgiu de Meseş Sankt Georgen in der Mesesch Sîngeorgiu de Mureş = Sankt Georgen am Mieresch Sîngeorgiu de Pădure = Georgen auf der Heide Sîngeorz-Băi = Sankt-Jörgen, Rumänisch-Sankt-Görgen, Sankt Georgen, Sankt Georgenstadt,Georgenau Sîngeorzu Nou Sächsisch-Sankt-Georgen, Sankt-Görgen, Sankt-Georgen Sînger = Enegelsfeld Sîngeru de Pădure = Engelsdorf Sîniacob (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Jakobsdorf, Jakobsdorf bei Bistritz, Jachesdorf Sîniacob (Mureş) = Jakobsdorf an der Mieresch, Jakesdorf Sîniob Sankt Jobb Sînişor = Kebel, Sankt Agnes Sînlazăr Sankt Lazar Sînmărghita (Cluj) = Margarethen, Grittendorf Sînmărghita (Mureş) = Margit, Sankt Margitt Sînmărtin (Cluj) = Marten, Sankt Martin Sînmărtin (Harghita) = Marten Sînmartin (Mureş) = Martinsdorf, Miertesdorf, Martins-Salz, Salz Sînmartin de Beiuş = Sankt Martin Sînmartin = Mertensdorf, Sankt Martin Sînmartin = Martenssorf, Sankt Martin Sînmărtinu de Cîmpie = Mertensfeld, Martelsfeld Sînmiclăuş (Alba) = Klosdorf, Betelsdorf Sînmiclăuş (Satu Mare) Nikolausdorf (+ Rathendorf †) Sînmiclăuş = Nikolausdorf Sînmihai de Pădure = Nickelsöden, Michelsdorf, Mechelsdorf Sînmihaiu Almaşului = Wust-Sankt Michl Sînmihaiu de Cîmpie = Michelsdorf, Michelsdorf auf der Heide Sînmihaiu de Sus = Ober-Micheln Sînmihaiu de Jos = Unter-Micheln Sînnicoară (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Nikelsdorf Sînnicoară (Cluj) = Nickelsdorf, Mikelsdorf Sînnicolau de Beiuş Sankt Niklaus Sînnicolau de Munte Sankt Niklas am der Berg Sînnicolau Român = Wallachisch Sankt Nikolaus Sînpaul (Cluj) = Paulsdorf Sînpaul (Harghita) = Paulsdorf Sînpaul (Mureş) = Paulsdorf, Palesdorf Sînpetru (Braşov) = Petersberg, Petersdorf, Petersburg Sînpetru (Hunedoara) = Petersdorf Sînpetru Almaşului = Petersdorf in der Homlisch, Homlisch -Sankt Peter Sînpetru de Cîmpie = Petersdorf Sînpetru = Petersdorf Sînsimion (Harghita) = Simonsdorf Sînsimion (Mureş) = Simonsdorf Sîntă Maria = Merjeln Sîntămăria de Piatră = Mariendorf, Liebfrauendorf Sîntămăria Orlea = Liebfrauen, Mariendorf Sîntămărie = Treukirch, Dreikirchen, Frauenkirch Sîntana de Mureş = Moschen-Sankt Anna, Sankt Anna an der Mieresch Sîntana Nirajului = Anneskirch Sîntandrei (Bihor) = Sankt Andreas Sîntandrei (Hunedoara) = Andreasdorf, Andersdorf, Andresdorf, Sankt Andreas, Andreaskirche Sîntandrei (Mureş) = Andreasdorf Sîntejude = Egeden Sîntejude-Vale = Thal Sîntelec = Heiligengeist Şintereag = Simkragen, Siebenkragen Şintereag-Gară = Banhof Şinteu = Falkenstein Sîntimbru (Alba) = Emerichsdorf Emrichsdorf, Sankt Emerich Sîntimbru = Heinrichsdorf Sîntimbru-Băi = Mineralbad Sîntimreu = Sankt Emmerich Sîntioana (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Johannesdorf, Johannisdorf, Johannisdorf am Schogen, Johannsdorf, Gehanes Sîntioana (Cluj) = Sankt Iwans Sîntioana (Mureş) = Johannisdorf, Johannesdorf, Johannsdorf, Gehanes (+ Hundertmark) Sîntioana de Mureş = Sankt Iwan am Mieresch, Johannsdorf am Mieresch Sîntion = Johannisdorf bei Großwardein Sîntionlunca = Jannesdorf+Labern, Johannisdorf Sîntivan = Wüst-Sankt Johann Sîntu = Sankt-Andreas auf der Heide Sîntuhalm = Ackersdorf, Ackerhügel Sînvăsii = Lasslen Sînzieni = Heiligengeist Sîrbeşti = Serbischdorf Sîrbi # Budeşti (Maramureş) = Raitz Sîrbi # Fărcaşa (Maramureş) = Wallachisch-Slawendorf, Raitz Sîrbi (Bihor) = Gross-Ratzdorf Sîrbi (Hunedoara) = Raitzen Sîrbi (Sălaj) = Slawischdorf, Raitz Şirioara = Rothburg Şirlău Schellau Şirnea Schirnen Şişeşti Niederstadt, Latzendorf Şişterea Schütter, Schechter Sita Buzăului = Wallachisch Sittau, Wallachisch Sitta Sita = Sittendorf, Sithen, Sitta Sitani = Sittandorf Sititelec = Zeckeldorf, Johannesdorf Slătinioara Schlattinau Slătiniţa Pintak, Pintacken, Tilmannsdorf, Fritzdorf Slătioara Slatting, Slattina Slimnic = Stolzenburg Slovacii Slowakischkolonie Smida Schmiederberg Şmig S= chmiegen Şoala = Schaal, Schael, Schalendorf, Schaalendorf, Schaalbach Şoard = Sardorf, Schardorf Şoarecu = Scharek Şoarş = Scharesch, Scharosch Socet (Hunedoara) = Gothendorf!!!! Socet Althütte Socolu de Cîmpie = Mikldorf, Sockel Socond Gross-Sokond, Gross-Sukunden, Sukunden Soconzel Kleinsukunden, Klein-Szokond Soharu Suchar, Zuchar Sohodol # Lelese (Hunedoara) Zochodol Sohodol (Alba) = Zochoodl Sohodol (Bihor) = Zochodol Sohodol (Braşov) = Dürrbach Sohodol } Lupeni (Hunedoara) = Sodollen Sohodol-Peleş Pelisch Sohodol-Poiana Pojen Sohodol-Vale Sohodol-Vîrş = Wersch Şoimeni (Cluj) = Falkenstein Şoimeni (Harghita) = Tschomorden Şoimi = Schoim Şoimuş (Alba) = Falkenstadt Şoimuş (Bihor) Demsdorf, Sankt Peter Şoimuş (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Scholmesch, Almesch Şoimuş (Hunedoara) = Falkendorf, Scholmosch Şoimuş (Mureş) = Falkenthal, Schalmen, Salmen Şoimuş (Sălaj) = Falkendorf Şoimuşeni Scholmusch Şoimuşu Mare = Gross-Falkendorf Şoimuşu Mic = Klein-Falkendorf Solduba Wallachischdorf Solocma = Solickmann Solomon = Abtsdorf!, Salamon, Schalmin Solona = Speckdorf Soloţia Solovăstru = Reussischdorf, Heuschdorf, Heussischdorf, Salzwasser Solter = Zolter Şomartin = Martinsberg, Märtelsberg Şomcuta Mare = Gross-Hornbrunn, Grosshorn Şomcutu Mic = Klein-Hornbrunn, Sombrunn Someşeni (Cluj) = Schemeschdorf, Michelsdorf Someşeni (Satu Mare) = Neudorf an der Samosch Someş-Guruslău = Gross-Grosslau Someş-Odorhei = Hofdorf, Hoffeld Someşu Cald = Warm-Samesch, Ober Samoschdorf Someş-Uileac Neudorf Someşu-Rece = Kalt-Samesch, Nieder Samoschdorf Someşu-Uzina Somos = Schamesch Şomoştelnic = Futack, Somosdorf Şona (Alba) = Schönau, Schönen Şona (Braşov) = Schönen, Schona, Schinen Soporu de Cîmpie = Soperdorf Şopteriu = Siebendorf, Septern Şoromiclea Weingarten Soroştin Schorsten, Schoresten, Schorosten, Soruşa Zorusch Soşba Şoşcut Salzbrunnen Soşpatac Sovata Băi = Bad Sowaten, Bad Sovata Sovata = Schwaden, Sowaten, Sovata, Sowata, Sowath, Sowatten Şpălnaca = Buchhof, Burghof Spătac Sachsenbach Spermezeu = Gespanfeld, Nösenfeld! Feld im Nösenland! Herrenfeld Spini = Padendorf Spinuş (Bihor) = Dorndorf Spinuş (Satu Mare) = Dornsdorf, Villa Spinarum Spinuş de Pomezeu = Dornfeld Şpring = Gespreng Stălnişoara = Altenschloss Stana = Stein, Elstein * Stâna (Sălaj) Mierlau * Stâna (Satu Mare) = Ober Boldaten * Stâna de Mureş = Liebesdorf * Stâna de Vale (Bihor) Bad Bihor * Stâna de Vale (Mureş) * Stânceni Meisterhausen + Gettel * Stânceşti (Bihor) Bost * Stânceşti (Hunedoara) Stantschest * Stânceşti-Ohaba Ochab * Stăneşti Stanescht * Stănija = Stannsdorf * Stârciu = Bogenhaus, Bogeschdorf * Stârcu = Zook * Staţiunea Climaterică Borşa Heilklimatische Station * Staţiunea Climaterică Sîmbăta Heilklimatische Station, Wetterwarte * Stăuini = Stabing * Ştefanca Volkersdorf * Ştefăneaca Sankt Helias * Ştefăneşti = Steffelsdorf * Ştei (Bihor) Stey * Ştei (Hunedoara) Stey, Esteley * Şteia = Stipid, Stea * Ştei-Valea Fierului = Stey-Schmelz * Stejărel = Schroffendorf, Schweinsdorf * Stejărenii = Beschendorf, Peschendorf * Stejărişu = Probstdorf * Stejera = Stesern * Stejeriş # Acăţari (Mureş) = Eicheln, Weichselsdorf 2 * Stejeriş (Cluj) = Kertschen * Stejeriş } Petrilaca (Mureş) = Schweinsdorf, Sankt Blaas * Ştenea = Wallachisch-Stein, Stein, Stehnen * Stoboru = Marktfeld, Marktdorf * Stoiana = Esten * Stoiceni = Stuckendorf * Stoieneasa = Nasdorf, Nassdorf * Stolna = Stollen * Stracoş Strakusch * Straja # Căpuşu Mare (Cluj) = Gestren * Straja (Alba) = Hohenwarthe, Wachtendorf * Straja (Cluj) = Gesten * Strâmba = Krummdorf * Strâmbu Strimb * Strâmbu-Băiuţ = Krummbach * Strâmbulici Strambulitsch * Strâmtura = Borsendorf, Stremteren * Strei = Zeikdorf in der Strieg * Strei-Ochaba = Strieg-Ochaben * Strei-Săcel = Satzalen in der Strieg * Streisângeorgiu = Sankt Georgen in der Strieg * Stremţ (Alba) = Nußschloss * Stremţ (Maramureş) = Slawendorf, Buchendorf, Strentz * Stretea = Streitendorf, Streit, Strechendorf * Strigoanea = Stregen * Strucut = Eerhof Strugureni = Rothkirchen, Rothkirch Strungari Strägendorf, Sperbendorf, Strugar Stupini (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Wallachisch Bienengärten Stupini (Braşov) Bienengärten Stupini (Sălaj) = Felberwald Stupinii Hărmanului Bienengärten Stupinii Prejmerului Rohrau Suarăş = Trogenburg, Sowaresch Suatu = Beckendorf, Subaten Suatul de Jos Niedersubaten Suatul de Sus Obersubaten Sub Cetate (Harghita) Klein Siegmund Sub Cetate (Sălaj) = Schlossberg, Burghall Sub Cetate Cătune = Burgberg Sub Coastă Ödenort Sub Dealul Sfîntu Gheorghe Unter Sankt Georgen Sub Pădure (Mureş) Unterwald, Thalenberg Sub Piatră Steingrund Sub vii Subcetate (Bihor) = Burgfeld Subcetate (Harghita) = Burgberg Subcetate (Hunedoara) = Vorstadt Subpădure (Harghita) Subpiatră Kewallja, Subpeatre, Subpeater Suceagu = Sussen, Johannesdorf Suciu de Jos = Niederfeld!, Nieder-Sötsch, Setschen Suciu de Sus = Oberfeld!, Ober-Sötsch Sucutard = Sankt Gotthard Sudrigiu = Sudritsch Sudurău = Sodern Şugag = Springendorf, Schugag Şugag-Jidoştina Şugag-Lunca Şugag-Tău Şugag-Vîrtoape Şugaş Şugău (Maramureş) = Schogenau Suhorca Şuiug Zünegg Suiug Zweinogg Sulighete = Schulgelten, Hermannsdorf Şuligul Schulligulli Sulţa Schulz Şumal = Sameschdorf, Schopmal Şumiţa Schumitz, Schoinitz Şumud Şumugiu Schumusch Şumuleu = Wartdorf Sumurducu = Sommern, Meinoldsdorf Şuncuiş Ortmannsdorf, Schönglischdorf Şuncuiuş Songolljosch Suplac = Schönbrunn, Schöndorf Suplacu de Barcău Schöndorf Suplacu de Tinca Marienberg Suplai = Supeln Supuru de Jos = Unter-Supern Supuru de Sus = Ober-Supern Şura Mare = Gross-Scheuern Şura Mică = Klein-Scheuern Surcea = Sertsch Surda Scheiketfalwa Şurdeşti Schurdiest Surduc (Bihor) Surdock Surduc (Cluj) = Surdorf Surduc (Hunedoara) = Surdecken Surduc (Sălaj) = Surdecken 2 Şurean Schurjan Suseni (Harghita) = Hochfeld Suseni (Hunedoara) = Oberdorf Suseni (Mureş) Pränzdorf, Brenndorf, Oberdorf, Oberdorf Susenii Bîrgăului = Ober-Borgen, Ober-Borgo, Oberburgau, Obersdorf Şuştiu Schust Şuştorogi Kleinschitter, Wallachisch-Schechter Sutoru = Suttern Şutu = Breitenau Suveica Magerau T Tăblăşeni Au - Lechnitz Ţaga Zegen, Zägen Ţăgşoru Klein-Zegendorf Ţagu Gross-Zegendorf Taia Thay Tăietura = Emmersdorf, Wagasch Tăietura Turcului = Türkisch Woigarsch Tălişoara = Walldorf (Fundus Italicus) Tălmăcel = Klein-Talmesch Tălmaciu = Talmesch, Tolmisch, Gross Talmatsch, Wallentalmesch Tălmaciu-Dealu Cetăţii = Großtalmesch-Landskron Talpe Talp Talpoş Pattersbrugg, Telpuschdorf Tămaia Thomannsdorf Tămaşa = Thomsdorf Tămăşasa = Thomsbach Tămaşda = Thomesbrück, Thomesmarkt! Tămăşeni Neuegg Tămăşeşti (Hunedoara) = Thomsdorf, Tomesdorf, Thomesdorf Tămăşeşti (Maramureş) Erlberg, Erldorf Tămăşeu = Thomsdorf, Sankt Thomas, Thomasdorf! Tamaşfalău = Thomsdorf Tamaştelecu = Tomsdorf i.Siebenbürgen Tămaşu = Thomsdorf * Ţapu Abstdorf, Appesdorf, Apesdorf * Tărăneşti Terrenest * Ţărăţel Wachsdorf * Tărcaia Tarkan * Tărcaica Tarkaitz * Tarcea Thorsendorf * Tărcea Thorsendorf * Tărceşti = Haltdorf * Târgu Lăpuş = Ungarisch + Wallachisch Eberfeld, Laposch * Târgu Mureş Neumarkt, Neumarkt am Mieresch, Marktstadt * Târgu Secuiesc Szekler-Neumarkt * Târguşor (Bihor) Frauenmarkt, Ehrenmarkt!, Forum Reginae * Târguşor (Cluj) = Wallachisch Marktdorf, Blauenmarkt * Tărhăuşi * Tărian Kreisch-Tarjan * Tărlungeni = Tatrang, Tatrangen * Ţărmure = Neuhof * Tarna Mare = Gross-Tarnau, Gross-Tarna, Großtharna * Târnava (Harghita) * Târnava (Hunedoara) = Tyrnau * Târnava (Sibiu) = Gross-Probstdorf * Târnava de Criş Tyrnau, Tirnau, Tirnava * Târnăveni Sankt-Martin, Martinskirch, Marteskirch, Märteskirch * Târnăvioara Kleinprobsdorf * Târnăviţa = Klein-Tirnau, Thurnsdof * Tarniţa = Tarnsdorf * Târnoviţa = Hartdorf * Tărpiu (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Treppen * Tărpiu (Cluj) = Wagendorf, Törpen * Tărtăria Tartaria, Tartarien, Grebenzing * Tăşad Taschad * Tăşnad Trestenburg, Tressenberg, Tressenburg, Trestendorf, Taschnad Tăşnadu Nou Neu Taschnad, Neutrestenburg Tătărăşti Tatarsdorf Tătărăştii de Criş Tatarest Tătăreşti Tatarest, Teterst Tătîrlaua = Taterloch, Tatarloch, Taterlau, Tatarlau Tău (Alba) = Weiersdorf, Weihersdorf, Waidorf, Wasserdorf, Fayersdorf, Wayersdorf Tău (Mureş) = Sellen Tău (Sibiu) = Teufen Tău-Bistra Bistra, Wister Ţăudu = Solden, Zold Tăuni = Prenzendorf, Brenzendorf, Brenzen, Krentzendorf, Theunn Tăure = Neudorf Tăureni (Harghita) = Kockelsdorf Tăureni (Mureş) = Teichrück Tăuşeni = Kleinhaus, Marckhausen Tăut Ratzberg Tăutelec = Slawenfeld, Ratzdorf Tăuteu Thoti, Ratzendorf Tăuţi (Alba) = Ratzesdorf, Ratzenhaus Tăuţi (Cluj) Raizendorf Tăuţii de Jos = Tottendorf, Mistdorf, Kleindorf, Teutzdorf Tăuţii de Sus = Geroldsdorf, Gerlsdorf Tăuţii-Măgherăuş Tautz-Kleinmaniersch Teaca Teckendorf, Tekendorf, Deckendorf Ţebea = Tscheben Teceu Mic Kleinteutschau Techereu = Deckendorf, Pressdorf Tecşeşti Tekschescht Ţeghea = Zegen Teiu = Lindendorf Teiuş = Dreikirchen, Dornen, Dornstadt Telcişor Kleinteltsch Telciu = Teltsch, Schönberg Teleac (Alba) Krakau Teleac (Bihor) Theleck Teleac (Harghita) = Mondsdorf, Teleckdorf Teleac (Mureş) = Michelsdorf, Göreng Telec Teleck, Scheidenbach Telechia Grundsdorf Telechiu Priestenfeld, Thelcke Ţeline = Wossling Teliu = Kreuzburg, Deutsch.Liliendorf Teliucu Inferior = Untergrundendorf, Untertelek, Untertelkendorf, Eisenhammer Teliucu Mic = Wallachisch Liliendorf, Kleinthelek Teliucu Superior = Obergrundendorf, Obertelek, Obertelkendorf, Obertheleck Ţelna Keller, Zellen, Rodenau Ţelna-Piatra Craivii Zellen-Gemsenstein Ţengheler Zengler Ţentea = Zehnten Tepliţe Terebeşti Terbescht, Terebesch Termezeu Teştioara Braunkohlebergwerk Ţeţchea Lampersdorf Tetişu = Ketisch Tibod = Tiebold, Tipsdorf, Theobaldsdorf Tibru = Tiburtsdorf!, Tiburg Ţicău Zickau Ticera Titscher Ţichindeal Ziegenthal, Zickenthal Ticmoni Tikmun Ticoş Tikusch Ticu = Hochbrunn, Holtzbrunn Ticu-Colonie = Franzberg Ticuşu Nou = Konradsdorf Ticuşu Vechi = Deutsch-Tekesch Ţifra Ziffer Ţigăneştii de Beiuş Zigeunerdorf Ţigăneştii de Criş Zigeunerdorf Ţigănia Ţigău = Zegendorf, Zagendorf, Ziegendorf Ţigmandru = Zuckmantel, Zikmantel, Zeckmantel Tiha Bîrgăului Klein-Burgau Tihău Tichau Tihuţa Tihutza, Tihutzer Passdorf Tilalmoş Tileagd Thelegd, Telegden, Telgeden Tilecuş Telkesch, Ratoldsberg, Rattelsberg Tilişca = Tilischen, Telischen, Tilisch, Tilischka, Telischka Tîlmaciu Ţimbau Zimbau Timişu de Jos Untertömösch Timişu de Sus Obertömösch Tîmpa (Hunedoara) = Stumpfendorf, Blaasendorf Tîmpa (Mureş) Tump in der Zecklerland Tinăud Theinold, Tinold Tinca Tenken Tincani Tinoasa Schaarfal in der Keisdy Tiocu de Jos = Kürbisdorf Tiocu de Sus = Ober-Kürbisdorf Tioltiur = Tetten * Ţiptelnic Heiligenkruz, Salthelken * Tireac Tirack * Tiream Wiesenfeld, Terem * Tireu Tirischport * Tirici Defor * Tirimia Gross-Wachsdorf + Abtsdorf * Tirimioara Klein-Wachsdorf * Tîrlişua = Ilisch, Ilischdorf * Tîrsa Erddorf * Tîrşolţ Terscholtz * Tisa (Hunedoara) = Theissdorf., Teiss * Tisa (Maramureş) Rotenau an der Theis * Tisieu Tisiben, Tissischport * Titiana Titian * Tiuleşti = Tülesden, Tinlesden * Tiur Dürrdorf, Tür * Toaca Took * Toancheş * Toarcla Tarteln, Tertlen, Tartlau Toboliu Wallen-Gaansdorf!, Wallen-Theobaldsdorf Toderiţa Theodoren, Toderitz Tofalău (Harghita) = Zoben Tofalău (Mureş) = Slawendorf Tohanu Nou Neu-Tohan, Törtsdorf, Neu-Tauchen, Zeresten Tohanu Vechi Alt-Tauchen, Alt-Tohan, Törzdorf; Techen Tohat = Teichdorf Toldal = Tolden Toleşeni = Tuleschen Tomeşti (Alba) = Thomsdorf Tomeşti (Harghita) = Thomsdorf Tomnatec = Dammdorf Tomnatecul de Sus = Oberdammdorf Tomnatic = Dammdorf Tonciu (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Tatsch, Totsch, Tantz Tonciu (Mureş) Tesch Tonea Thunau Topa de Criş = Topp, Thopp Topa de Jos = Obertopp Topa de Sus = Niedertopp Ţopa = Klein-Freudendorf, Oberfreudendorf Topa Mică = Wallachisch-Topp Topeşti Topest Topîrcea = Tschapertsch, Topertsch, Schappisdorf, Schaffersching, Schappersch Topliţa-Ciuc (Harghita) = Töplitz, Bad Mieresch Topliţa (Hunedoara) = Königsgruben, Unterhammer Topliţa Mureşului = Toplendorf, Maguren Topliţa = Topeldorf Topliţa-Ciuc = Toplotz,Toplitz, Sankt Anton Torba = Toperdorf Torocpatac = Torkpadereck Toteşti = Totendorf, Todeschau Totia Mică Klein Ratzdorf Totia = Ratzdorf, Slawendorf Totoi = Taters, Tatersdorf, Heurimusdorf Totoreni Totoren, Tataren Traian Neubogisch Trăinei Treinei Traniş = Klein-Grosslau Tranişu Treinisch, Fragitz Trei Fîntîni (Harghita) = Dreibrunnen Trei Fîntîni (Neamţ) Harmkuth Trei Hanuri Trei Sate Mohnsdorf Trestia (Hunedoara) = Rohrbach Trestia (Maramureş) = Seilfeld Trestia (Sălaj) = Hopfenfeld Treznea Teufelsbrunn, Teufelsbrunnen Tria Triach, Triech Trifeşti Triffest Trîmpoiele = Trempojel Trîmpoiele = Trimpojel Trip Trepp!, Triep Trişoreşti Trischurest Tritenii de Jos = Unter-Dettersdorf Tritenii de Sus = Ober-Dettersdorf Tritenii-Hotar = Hofen Troiţa = Dreieinigkeit Tudor Vladimirescu Antoni Ţufalău = Neugrub, Secklergruben Tulca Guthmarsdorf, Tulck, Telchau Tulca-Cătun Path Tulgheş (Harghita) = Eichendorf Tulghieş (Maramureş) = Entersdorf, Guterfeld Tur = Turfeld, Turbach, Turbeck Turbuţa = Turbholz Turcheş = Türkeschdorf, Türkesdorf Turda Nouă = Neu-Thorda Turda = Thorenburg, Tohrenburg, Thorenburg, Tooren, Thoren, Thorda, Torda Turda Veche = Alt-Thorda Turda-Băi = Bad Thorenburg Turdaş (Alba) = Thorendorf, Torendorf Turdaş (Hunedoara) = Thorendorf in Unterwald Turdeni = Thorendorf, Thordat Turea Türren Tureac Thurneck Tureni Klein Thorenburg Turia = Thorn (+ Wolldorf), Torian, Thoria Turmaş = Krenndorf Turmaşi Meierhof Turnişor Neppendorf, Steppendorf, Nebendorf Turnu Roşu (Sibiu) = Schweinsdorf, Porken, Porkendorf Turnu Roşu } Boiţa (Sibiu) = Rothenturm Ochsendorf Ridenturm Turţ Thurtz Turţ-Băi Grubenanlage Turulung = Turterebesch Turulung-Vii Kleinturterebsch Turzun Freithum, Stuhlfreitum Turzon Tusa Tussenthal, Tussendorf Tuşinu = Tussen Tuşnad Tuschnad, Kaiserbad Tuşnadu Nou Neutuschnad Tuştea Tustendorf U * Ucea de Jos = Unter-Utscha, Unter-Spreudorf, Gassendorff * Ucea de Sus = Ober-Utscha, Ober-Spreudorf * Ucuriş Ungrisch * Ugruţiu = Ugrotz, Ungrowitz * Uibăreşti = Neubaresch * Uifalău (Alba) Neudorf * Uifalău (Harghita) Wiefall * Uila = Welen, Weila, Weilau, Wela (+ Radesch und Reussdorf), Gerstorf, Hertwigsdorf * Uilac Kaltenbrunnen * Uilacu de Beiuş Schwarzpfitzen * Uileacu de Criş Wilack, Wallack * Uileacu de Munte Wielack * Uileacu Şimleului = Neustift * Uioara de Jos Walddorf, Sungendorf * Uioara de Sus Oberdorf, Neuburg * Ulcani = Ulken * Ulciug = Haardorf, Hahrdorf * Ulieş (Harghita) = Kaunaden, Habichtsdorf, Habersdorf * Ulieş (Hunedoara) = Ilbeschdorf * Ulieş (Mureş) = Elwisch, Ulissen * Ulieşu Mic = Klein-Elwisch * Ulm = Ulm * Ulmeni = Braten * Ulmenii * Ulmoasa * Unciuc = Unzendorf, Unzdorf * Ungheni = Nyaradfluss, Narrading * Ungra = Galt * Unguraş (Cluj) = Schlosswall, Kaiserbad * Unguraş (Maramureş) = Ungarischdorf * Ungurei = Gergeschdorf, Gergesdorf * Ungureni = Ungersdorf * Unimăt = Neudorf, Deutschdorf, Neudeutschendorf, Deutschendorf * Unirea (Alba) = Oberwinz, Ober-Weinsdorf, Winzendorf * Unirea (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Wallendorf, Walldorf, Oberwallendorf, Wallenberg * Unirea (Hunedoara) = Unter-Wolfsdorf * Urca = Felseneck, Morgersdorf * Uric = Gross-Thierdorf, Hobitzen * Uricani = Goldenbach, Urikan * Uricea = Heurischdorf * Urisiu de Jos = Unter-Reussen, Russendorf * Urisiu de Sus = Ober-Reussen, Oberreussendorf * Urişor = Steindorf, Ur, Felsendorf * Uriu = Steinfeld * Urmeniş (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Ermeden, Armenisch * Urmeniş (Maramureş) = Deutsch Hermenesch * Uroi Goldendorf * Ursad Auersedt * Ursoaia Ursey * Urtica Urşiţa Urschitz * Urvind Erwind, Erblund * Urviş de Beiuş Erwenisch * Urziceni = Schinal, Schöntal * Urziceni-Pădure V * Vaca = Ruhdorf * Văcăreşti = Watscharen * Vad (Braşov) = Waadt, Waden * Vad (Cluj) = Friedkirchen * Vad (Maramureş) = Waden * Vada = Waad * Vădaş = Wadassen * Vadu (Hunedoara) = Schiffenschütz, Schützendorf * Vadu (Mureş) = Wildbahn * Vadu Crişului = Stegen, (Krieschhafen) * Vadu Dobrii = Wadedobrei * Vadu Izei = Wolfsberg * Vadu Moţilor = Goldenau * Vădurele = Klein-Debretzing, Goldsburg, Klein-Debren * Văgaş Gross Tarnabad * Văi = Weilen * Vaida Recea Retschen, Wajdenretschen * Vaida Weidt, Wederau * Vaida-Cămăraş = Kammern * Vaidacuta Kaltenbrunnen, Wajdenbrunn * Vaidei Weidendorf, Waywoden * Vaideiu Neudorf * Vălani de Pomezeu Wallan * Vălanii de Beiuş Wallan * Vălari = Wallersdorf, Waller, Weller * Valcău de Jos = Ungarisch Wolkendorf, Gorisdorf * Valcău de Sus = Wallachisch Wolkendorf * Vâlcea = Waaltsch * Vâlcele (Cluj) = Buchgrub, Leutenbuch * Vâlcele (Covasna) = Wasseid, Sauerbrunnen * Vâlcele (Hunedoara) = Höllenhaus * Vâlcele-Apaci = Arendorf-Sauerbrunnen * Vâlcelele (Bihor) Potaschenhütten * Vâlcelele (Cluj) = Budesch * Vâlcelele Bune = Gutendorf * Vâlceluţa = Walzdorf * Valchid Waldhütten * Vale (Cluj) = Grabendorf, Grafendorf, Slawendorf * Vale (Harghita) Walley * Vale (Sibiu) Grabendorf, Grauendorf * Vale in Jos Wollendorf * Valea (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Gallei * Valea (Mureş) Sankt Stephan, Sankt Job * Valea Abruzei Stollenbach * Valea Agrişului Sankt Margit bei Engerisch * Valea Alba Goldenberg * Valea Albeştiului Gassendorf * Valea Arsului Wallaursuluy, Wallaursul * Valea Babji = Baapsch * Valea Baico * Valea Bandului = Bandpadderack * Valea Banului = Baanpadderach, Baanpathek * Valea Barnii = Wallabarney * Valea BâInsert non-formatted text hererluţeşti = Berluzest Valea Borcutului (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Sauerbrunn Valea Borcutului (Maramureş) = Deutsch Barthdorf Valea Boroş = Borschpaderack, Boruschpatheck Valea Bortoş Valea Bradului = Bredendorf Valea Brebului (Maramureş) = Volphgersdorf (Lage unbekannt) Valea Bucurului Bukur, Wallbukur Valea Buha Wallebukur Valea Caldă # Cătina (Cluj) = Teufelsgarten Valea Caldă } Turda (Cluj) = Warmwasser Valea Capelli Kappeln Valea Căşeielului Keschel Valea Caselor Neuhaus Valea Cerbului Neutscherb Valea Cerului Valea Cerului = Brettenbach Valea Chioarului = Gauern, Garr Valea Cichi Valea Cireşoii Neuhofe Valea Ciuciului = Leibesdorf Valea Ciurenilor Obertschuren Valea Coceşti Kotzest Valea Codorului Kodorwelg Valea Covaş Valea Crişului (Bihor) Klein Bernau Valea Crişului (Covasna) = Eschendorf, Eschenbach Valea Crişului (Mureş) Kreischgrund, Kreischer Bach, Eschenbach Valea Cufundoasa Valea Dăii Grenzbach * Valea de Brazi Eisenthal * Valea de Jos Unter Wallneggers * Valea de Sus Ober Walneggers, Walleniger * Valea Dîljii Dilsental * Valea DobîrlăuluiNeuwasser * Valea Dornei * Valea Drăganului = Gross Schnelldorf * Valea Făgetului Wallenfatschet * Valea Fetiţei * Valea Fierului Schmelz * Valea Florilor Wirgischwelgen * Valea Francisc Siehe Valea lui Francisc * Valea Fratei = Frotten * Valea Frumoasă * Valea Gabor * Valea Gălzii Valea Giogeşti Joogsbach Valea Gîrbea Görben Valea Gîrboului Unter Gorbau Valea Glodului Walleglodul Valea Goblii = Goblsdorf Valea Gorboului Gorbewelg Valea Groşilor = Stammbach, Beckseifen Valea Hăitaşului Valea Holhorii Chalcherei Valea Hotarului # Sighetu Marmaţiei (Maramureş) = Grenzbach Valea Hotarului } Borşa (Maramureş) Hatterwelg Valea Hranei = Krendorf, Turnsdorf, Vormsdorf Valea Iadului Jaadwelg Valea Iavardi Jawordei Valea Iclandului Kiwisch Valea Ierii (Cluj) Jahrenbach Valea Ierii } Ploscoş (Cluj) Valea Ierţii Erzbach * Valea Ilei * Valea Întunecată * Valea Întunecoasă * Valea Inzelului Walleninzel * Valea Izei Isathal * Valea Izvoarelor = Bessen, Salzbrunn * Valea Jichişului * Valea Largă = Zick * Valea Leşului Leeschtal * Valea Loznei = Steinbach * Valea lui Antaloc Antalick * Valea lui Cati Kooth * Valea lui Francisc Franzenthal * Valea lui Mihai = Michaelsdorf (+ Hertwigsdorf, Hertwig†) * Valea lui Opriş Teufelsbach * Valea lui Pavel Sankt Paul * Valea Luncii Lunk * Valea Lungă (Alba) = Langenthal, Langthal, Langendorf Valea Lungă (Hunedoara) Valea Lungă (Hunedoara) = Langenthal Valea Lungă (Sălaj) = Langenfeld Valea Lungă (Sibiu) = Langenbach Valea Lungă Mare = Hotzewelg Valea Lungă Mică = Klein Hotzewelg Valea Lupşii = Bachsdorf Valea Lupului (Hunedoara) Wolfsbach Valea Lupului (Sibiu) Glockelthal Valea Măgheruşului Thaldorf Valea Mănăstirii Kloster-Ruinen Valea Mare # Şanţ (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Sankt Maria Valea Mare # Urmeniş (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Valea Mare (Alba) Wallemar Valea Mare (Covasna) Grosswasser, Naldpaderack, Nagpatheck Valea Mare } Crişeni (Harghita) Nagwelg, Nachwelg Valea Mare } Lunca de Jos (Harghita) Kodsbach Valea Mare } Pogăceaua Wallmar Valea Mare } Sighetu Marmaţiei (Maramureş) Valea Mare de Codru Grossbach Valea Mare de Criş (Bihor) Oberkriesch Valea Mare de Criş (Hunedoara) Wallemaar Valea Măriei Bad Sankt Maria Valea Mică = Dörflein Valea Mijlocie Valea Miţei Mitzwelg Valea Mlacii Malatsch Valea Morii (Hunedoara) = Mühlbach Valea Morii (Maramureş) = Mühlenbach Valea Morii (Satu Mare) Mühleck Valea Nandrului = Weissenthal Valea Neagră Deutsch Schwarzbach Valea Negrilesii Negriless Valea Oprişeni Kreuz Valea Pădurii Lapadurei Valea Perii Sankt Peter Valea Peştelui Valea Petchi Valea Pietrişului Valea Poenii (Maramureş) Valea Poenii = Burauke bei Bistritz Valea Poienii (Alba) = Begaren, Pojen Valea Pomilor = Teichern Valea Raico Valea Raţei Retzpadereck, Retzpatheck Valea Rece # Band (Mureş) Hidegwelg Valea Rece (Harghita) Kaltbach Valea Rece } (Tîrgu Mureş) Hidegwelg Valea Ringhilii Ringelkirch Valea Rotonda Ucheneld * Valea Şapartocului Thal * Valea Sărata * Valea Săsilor Valea Săsului Sachsenthal, Deutschenbach * Valea Sasului (Alba) Deutschbach, Deutschtal, Deutschbeck * Valea Sasului (Mureş) Sachsenthal * Valea Scadi Schradental * Valea Scurtă = Kleinbach, Kurtwasser * Valea Seacă (Cluj) Frauenbach * Valea Seacă (Covasna) Trockenbach * Valea Seacă (Mureş) * Valea Seacă (Satu Mare) Dürnbach * Valea Şesii Klein Offenburg * Valea Sîngeorgiului = Gergesthal * Valea Sînmartinului Esske * Valea Sînpetrului (Pogăceaua) Sankt Peter in der Pogätsch * Valea Sînpetrului Petersthal * Valea Şomcutei Kornbach * Valea Şradului Schradenthal * Valea Stejarului = Schweinspach, Schweinstal * Valea Strâmbă = Teckerbach * Valea Suciu Valea Şulţă Schultz Valea Surduc Heiligenkreuz Valea Şurii Walleschurey Valea Teliului = Kleinthell Valea Tîrnei Schidorren Valea Tisei Theisswelg Valea Tupilor Zupil Valea Ugra Ungerpatheck, Ungerbach Valea Ulieşului Klein Ulissen Valea Unguraşului = Neudorf Valea Ungureasca = Ungarischdorf Valea Ungurului (Maramureş) Ungarischdorf Valea Ungurului (Mureş) Ungarischthal Valea Urieşului Urisch Valea Uzei Grund Valea Uzului Usswelg Valea Vadului Wattenbriegl, Waadpatheck Valea Viilor (Sibiu) Wurmloch, Schallendorf Valea Viilor } Beclean (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Valea Viilor } Malin (Bistriţa-Năsăud) Markstetten Valea Vinţului = Wintzbach Valea Vîntului Winzbach Valea Vinului (Maramureş) Weinthal Valea Vinului (Satu Mare) Weinthal Valea Vinului Borbereker-Sauerbrunnen Valea Vişeului Wischauthal Valea Voineşti Woinsdorf Valea Zălanului Zalanyer Glashütte, Málnáscher Glashütte Valea Zînelor Văleni # Călăţele (Cluj) Walken, Gorisdorf, Volkersdorf! Văleni # Geoagiu (Hunedoara) Wallen Văleni (Braşov) = Woldorf, Wallendorf, Wolldorf Văleni (Cluj) = Gorisdorf, Walkau Văleni (Harghita) = Bachsdorf Văleni (Maramureş) Sankt Michael, Walen Văleni (Mermezeu-Văleni) Birkau Văleni (Pogăceaua) Walleney Văleni (Sălaj) Jeder Văleni (Sibiu) Aussenhöfe, Huruben Văleni } Orăştioara de Jos (Hunedoara) Walleny Văleni (Alba) = Grabendorf, Grubendorf Văleni = Wollen Vălenii (Mureş) = Buttersdorf, Woya, Buttersmarkt Vălenii de Arieş = Krebsbach, Krebsdorf, Krebsenbach Vălenii de Mureş = Gassen, Schweinsdorf Vălenii Lăpuşului = Danenbach Vălenii Şomcutei = Kornbach Vălioara = Walliore, Wellior * Vălişoara (Alba) = Agendorf * Vălişoara (Cluj) = Wallachisch Ragisch * Vălişoara (Hunedoara) = Erzgebirge, Steindorf, Wallischor * Vălişoara (Mureş) = Glador * Vălişoara (Sălaj) = Nussdorf, Nussbach * Vălişoara = Schweinsdorf, Schweinwald * Vălişoara-Dealu Mare (Hunedoara) = Steindorf-Hohendorf * Vâltori = Oberwaldrücken * Vălureni = Hahnenberg, Sekler Hahnsdorf, Hahnen * Vama Buzăului = Bodzau, Bozauer-Pass, Bozer Pass, Bodzau, Batzau * Vama Seacă = Zolldorf * Vama = Zolldorf, Marienberg * Vânătoreşti Waldhof * Vânători (Cluj) Jägersdorf * Vânători (Hunedoara) Grossproptsdorf * Vânători (Mureş) = Diewaldsdorf, Teufelsdorf, Truffelsdorf * Vânători-Pleşa (Cluj) Teufelsdorf-Glashütte * Vancicu Wantschik * Vaoturi Wischentz * Vapa * Var = Steinfeld, Wachtfeld * Vărai Warolle * Varasău Waressau * Vărăşeni Waroschen * Văratec * Vârciorog Wertscheroch * Vărd Werdt, Wird * Vărgata = Lampreten * Vargatac = Schlossbach * Vârghiş Wargischdorf, Wargisch * Varheghiu = Burgberg * Vărmaga = Wormagen * Vărşag Warschag * Vărşag-Cătune * Vărşag-Centru Warschag-Stadtmitte * Vârşolţ = Burgsalz * Varţa * Vârteşca Wirtisch * Vârtop * Varviz Wahrwiss * Vărzari Fiwisch * Vărzarii de Jos Ober Wersar, Ober Warschall * Vărzarii de Sus Nieder Wersar, Nieder Warschall * Văşad Waschad * Vasăr Wasser * Vasca Woska Vaşcău Eisenstein Vasileni = Lasslen, Lasselsdorf Vaţa de Jos = Unterwatzen Vaţa de Sus = Oberwatzen Vătava = Gewegen, Oberrübendorf Vecerd = Busshardt (+ Hermsdorf) Vechea = Budendorf Vecier Grosswitscher Velenţa Venedig! Venedigdorf, Wellentz Velţ = Wölz, Wälzen, Thalheim Venchi Wench, Weng Veneţia de Jos = Unter-Wenz, Unter-Wenitze, Unter-Venedig Veneţia de Sus = Ober-Wenz, Ober-Wenitze, Ober-Venedig Vereşmort = Rothbach, Rothberg Vermeş = Wernersdorf, Wermesch, Warmisch, Wermösch Verveghiu = Blutigel, Blutthal, Bluthugel Veseud # Chirpăr (Sibiu) = Ziedt, Wessid Veseud # Slimnic (Sibiu) Wassid, Wasseid, Ziedt, Zindt Veseuş Michelsdorf, Mechelsdorf Veştem Westen, Westendorf, Westheim Veţa = Wetzendorf, Wetzen Veţca = Wetzendorf Veţel = Wenzeldorf, Witzel Vetiş Wittesch Vever Weberln Veza Wetzen, Wetze Vezendiu Wezend, Wessend Vica = Wickau Vicea = Witzeldorf Victoria = Viktoriastadt Vidacut = Kaltenbrunnen, Kaltenbrunn Vidacutul Unguresc = Ungarisch Kaltenbrunnen Vidolm = Widalen Vidra = Groß-Goldenbach Vidrasău = Ellersdorf, Elisabethskirch, Bibereck Vidreni de Jos = Oberwidren Vidreni de Sus = Niederwidren Viezuri = Wisur Viforoasa = Howaden, Schneedorf Vîgani Wugen Viile Apei Hoch-App Viile Dejului Katzenberg Viile Iojibului * Viile Jacului Weinberg * Viile Nădăşelului Traubendorf * Viile Satu Mare Weinberg Sathmar, Sathmarer Weingärten ("Sakmarer Weibearg") * Viile Tecii Grosseidau, Eyda * Viilor Kulturberg;Kulturberg,. Weingarten * Viişoara (Bihor) = Gross-Magendorf * Viişoara (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Heidendorf * Viişoara (Cluj) Erlenmarkt, Erlberg, Erlendorf * Viişoara (Mureş) Hohndorf, Hohendorf, Hahnendorf * Viişoara (Satu Mare) Wüstfeld, Willersdorf * Vima Mare = Wilmen * Vima Mică = Wilm * Vinerea (Alba) Ober-Brodsdorf, Brotsdorf, Britsdorf, Brodsfeld (+ Wolkersdorf) * Vinerea = Wolfsdorf bei Wallenthal * Vingard Weingarten, Weinbronn, Weingartskirchen, Weingardskirchen * Vinţa Wallachisch-Wintz * Vintere Wender * Vinţu de Jos = Unter-Wintz, Winzendorf, Weinsdorf, Unterwinkel-Sächsisch Pad * Vinţu Nou = Neu-Winz, Neuwinkel * Visafolio * Vişagu Wischag * Visca = Wiesendorf * Viscri = Deutsch-Weißkirch, Weisskirch * Vişea = Wiesen Vişeu de Jos = Niederwischau Vişeu de Mijloc = Mittelwischau Vişeu de Sus = Oberwischau Vişinelu = Zelcken, Böhmhausen Viştea de Jos = Unter-Wischt, Unter-Wittendorf Viştea de Sus = Ober-Wischt, Ober-Wittendorf Viştea = Wüst Viştioara = Kleinwittendorf Visuia = Wisseldorf, Neuwasser in Siebenbürgen Viţa = Witzeldorf, Witzen, Witzau Vlădeni = Wladein, Wladen Vlădeşti = Wladest Vlaha = Wallachisch-Fenisch, Walachisch Branddorf, Fens Vlăhiţa = Wlachendorf, Woldendorf, Römerskirchen Vlăhiţa-Nouă = Heilige Kreuz, Karlshütte, Nikolaushütte Voia = Haierdorf, Hayerdorf, Butterdorf, Wayerdorf, Heuerdorf, Jerthof, Woyen * Voila = Wolldorf, Woila * Voineşti = Woinsdorf * Voiniceni = Frendorf, Henkendorf * Voivodeni (Braşov) = Gross-Waiwoden (+Kondakor. (Kondakor-soka. Kondakorfalva.) Terra Kundakur. (1281) = Gundakersdorf, Gunnersdorf) * Voivodeni (Mureş) = Johannisdorf, Johannesdorf * Voivodeni (Sălaj) = Waiwodenhäusel, Waiwoden, Waivodhaus * Voivodeni (Sibiu) = Woiwodendorf, Gassen * Voivodenii Mici = Klein-Waiwoden, Klein-Woiwoden, Woiwoden * Voivozi # Popeşti (Bihor) = Woiwotz * Voivozi # Şimian (Bihor) = Kenetz * Volal = Kraten, Ober-Woldorf, Unter-Woldorf, Wolldorf * Vorţa = Wartsdorf, Wormannsdorf, Vortza, Wortz * Voşdoci Wostotz * Voşlăbeni = Eisendorf * Vrabia = Sparrendorf * Vulcan (Braşov) = Wolkendorf * Vulcan (Hunedoara) = Wolkersdorf, Wulkan * Vulcan (Mureş) = Wolkendorf * Vulcaniţa = Neugraben, Mühlenbach * Vulceşti = Huldendorf, Wultescht * Vultureni = Neudorf * Vulturu = Wultur, Wulturey * Vurpăr (Alba) = Burgberg, Weinberg, Walbersdorf * Vurpăr (Sibiu) = Burgberg Z * Zăbala = Gebissdorf, Zabel, Zabalon, Zabol * Zăbrătău = Sagoner Glashütte * Zagăr = Roden, Roth, Rode * Zagon = Zagen, Sagon * Zagra = Zagern, Sagra, Zagersdorf * Zăgriş = Sogersch * Zălan = Sauerling, Salan * Zalău = Waltenberg, Zillenmarkt, Zillen, Zilla * Zalha = Saalern * Zalnoc = Salnock, Neustädtel * Zam (Cluj) = Eisenthor, Sentelck * Zam (Hunedoara) Sameschdorf * Zăpode Zepod * Zăpodea (Harghita) Zepodey * Zăpodea (Mureş) Zapodei * Zăpodea (Mureş) Zopodei * Zăpodie Zepodee * Zărieş = Zerbisch * Zărneşti = Zernescht, Zernesten, Zernen, Molkendorf * Zau de Cîmpie = Zabreschdorf * Zăuan = Sowan, Zouen, Zwandt * Zăuan-Băi = Bad Sowan, Bad Zouen * Zăvoi = Matschest, Matzest * Zăvoiu Terpest * Zborişte Sborist * Zdrapţi Rapsdorf, Rabendorf * Zece Hotare Zehngrenzen * Zeicani = Eisendorf, Eisdorf, Seecken * Zencani Zenkan * Zetea = Zetlacken * Zimbor = Gross Schönberg, Umgarisch-Gross Somber * Zimţi Zimtz, Zimptz * Zizin Zaisendorf, Zeisen, Zaisen, Zeizendorf * Zlagna = Schlatt, Klein-Schlatten, Schlattendorf, Goldmarkt * Zlaşti = Zallsdorf, Dobramersdorf * Zlatna = Klein-Schlatten, Goldmarkt * Zlatna-Vulcoi Goldenmarkt-Brennereien * Zoltan = Soltan, Zoltensdorf, Bansdorf * Zona Călata Kalotaer Winkel * Zoreni Lampert, Lompart * Zorenii de Vale Zoren Category:Geography of Romania Category:German exonyms